The Guardian Of The Hunters
by PaleRider365
Summary: Perseus, heartbroken by Annabeth and dump liked yesterdays trash from camp, goes to the Gods to die. they deny his request and Artemis grudgingly allowed Perseus into the Hunt. Blessed By Chaos, Perseus will protect his new "family" even if it kills him. "COMPLETED"
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys, I am trying out the guardian of the hunt story and see how I can make it different than others in certain areas. Please tell me how I am doing and read my other story, The Malice Knights. WARNING: This story has equipment and quotes used in Assassins Creed. If no one likes this story I will delete it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO AND I DO NOT OWN AC.**

**Percy POV **

"_When I was very young, I was foolish enough to believe that I could bring an end to all these conflicts. If only I had possessed the humility to say to myself, I have seen enough for one life, I've done my part. Then again, there is no greater glory than fighting for those that you love"_ I stand before the gods in hope that they grant me my one request. Zeus looks at me with filled curiosity in his blue eyes. The rest of the Olympians did the same.

"Percy Jackson, what do you wish of us?" Zeus asked me in his deep commanding voice. My father looked at me with worry. I looked horrible. My green eyes are rimmed with red and I have no doubt that I am as pale as a sheet of paper. Hestia seemed sad; I believe she knows why I am here. Artemis looks at me genuine curiosity. I took a deep breath.

"Lord Zeus, I wish to die." The room got cold as the gods gasped. My father looked sick and Artemis's eyes widened. Hestia looked even more depressed and Ares looked… sad. Even Zeus looked at me worryingly.

"Why do you wish to die Hero of Olympus?" I sighed. Pain was in my chest. Athena seemed to notice my pain. She looked regretful.

"I wish to die because the campers have forgotten me and the daughter of Athena has destroyed me emotionally." I looked at Athena with mournful eyes." You were right; in the end my fatal flaw would destroy me. After all I've done for them; they cast me aside because a new hero did the twelve labors of Hercules, while I have won two wars for them. I've been treated like trash at camp half-blood and Annabeth chose architecture over me. It was either stay with me or go to Greece to remodel the Parthenon. I was foolish to believe that a hero gets a happy ending. There is nothing for me here now. Sure I have my mother, but she doesn't need me." The Olympians looked downcast, I wonder why. It's not like most of them were fond of me. After looking at each other, Zeus had a glint in his eyes.

"Perseus Jackson, you say you wish to die because you have no purpose in life?" I nodded." If I were to give you a purpose, would you accept immortality like one of Artemis's hunters?" I pondered on what he said. A new purpose? I sighed. It seems the gods don't agree with my death. Let's see what they offer me. I nodded again to Zeus's question. He smiled and looked at Artemis. They were probably having one of those mind talk things. Artemis's face was calm, and then it turned red in anger before returning to normal under Zeus's glare. Zeus returned his attention to me.

"Perseus Jackson, Artemis has agreed for you to become guardian of the hunters and her. Will you accept this offer? You will live in service of Artemis and be the only male in the hunt." My mouth dropped open and I looked toward Artemis. She grudgingly nodded. The other gods had the same face I had except Apollo who was grinning like a madman. I turned to Hestia, she was smiling. I knew what I had to do.

"I Perseus Jackson, Swear up on the River Styx and upon the creator Chaos that I will protect Artemis and her hunters and if need be, give my life to keep them safe, no matter the cost." The gods seemed perplexed that I would use such a deep oath. I turned to Artemis and saw … is she smiling. Aphrodite had this weird look on her face, like she was thinking. My father cleared his throat and I looked toward him.

"Percy, you shouldn't have sworn on Chaos's name it-" something cut him off. A black helix with an eye in it appeared in the room. It was the symbol of Chaos. The only reason I knew was because **she** showed me a book on symbols. A deep voice resonated in the room.

"**I've watched you Perseus Jackson foe a very long time and you have impressed me, the creator time and time again with your loyalty and courage. Tell me why you swore on my name?"** The gods seem frightened, but I felt comforted by the force in the room. If this was Chaos then the gods had a reason to shiver. Why did I swear on Chaos?

"I'll be honest, I have no idea it just felt right." The voice in the helix hummed.

"**Perseus Jackson, you are the first to swear on my name, that I have allowed to live. I give you my blessing in hopes that your life will prosper, you are an interesting person, Jackson and I will not have it wasted.** My eyes widened and so did the gods. A black ball of shadows fired from the helix and hit me dead on. My dad screamed my name. I was in a black cocoon. The shadows swirled around me and attached onto my body. The shadows were making me an outfit. It gave me a black under robe and a hooded over robe. The hood covered my face so only my mouth and chin could be seen. I got two vambraces. Each with…. A hidden blade? Where have I seen this before? A belt was attached to me and three throwing knives were strapped onto each side of the belt making six total. A sweet looking sword was sheaved at my waste and I had a red sash around my waist. To complete it were a pair of black pants and black boots. All and all, I thought I looked pretty cool.

"Thank you lord Chaos."

"**You're welcome young one. I have also given you increased senses so like a hunter or assassin you know who's good, who's bad and what your objective is. You now have the knowledge of an experienced Assassin. "**I grinned. This was gonna be fun.

"**I take my leave knowing your life is gonna get more interesting."** With that, the helix disappeared. I turned to the gods who looked at me like I grew another set of arms. Hestia cleared her throat. I gave her a questioning glance. She smiled.

"It's my turn to bless you! Will you allow me to be your patron Percy?" I nodded. Hestia was one of my favorite Olympians. She squealed with delight. She snapped her fingers and I felt control over another element that wasn't water. I placed my palm out and a ball of fire appeared. I grinned.

"Sweet!" Not wanting to be outdone Aphrodite gave me a look that told me I'm screwed. She snapped her fingers and a blast of pink hit me. I don't know what happen. Wait a sec, am I taller? Why was Aphrodite blushing, why was Hera blushing. Is Artemis red?" Zeus sensing my confusion snapped his fingers and a mirror appeared. Now I knew I was handsome before because a lot of chicks have told me but now I made Apollo look dim while I was the sun. Meaning I was more attractive than I already was. I seemed more muscular too. I glared at Aphrodite; I wasn't trying to pick up a girl. I mean I am joining the hunt! Zeus had that glint in his eyes.

"Percy if you could transform into any animal, what would it be?" he asked. Now I had to think. A Pegasus? No. A Dragon? No. Think Percy think! I got it! Time to score some points with Zeus.

"An Eagle." Zeus grinned and my dad, well he wasn't happy." I give you the ability to transform into my sacred animal and you have the permission to fly in my domain." I nodded. My dad tossed me a ring. I looked at it with curiosity. My dad smirked.

"I leave it to you to find out what it does." I shook my head with amusement. I walked toward Artemis and bowed. She had a smirk but shook her head.

"Don't bow; I hate it when people bow." I nodded" Don't think I am gonna go easy on you. I don't want a guardian, I can protect myself! But father thinks otherwise. Meet me in Yellowstone." And with that she was gone. Hephaestus called my name. I turned around.

"Percy, if you ever need equipment, don't hesitate to ask. You honored Beckendorf. It's the least I can do. I nodded. Zeus shooed me out of the council room. Now I did the smartest thing ever. I jumped off Olympus. For all you adrenaline junkies out there, I have one word to say. AWSOME! I don't know how fast I was going but all I know was I couldn't see Olympus anymore and I could see the empire state building. I willed my body to transform into an eagle. It felt like my body was being twisted apart. I closed my eyes to shut the pain out. When I opened them everything was clearer. It's like I went from regular video to HD. I felt free soaring in the sky. As I flew a flash of light appeared next me. It was Hermes. He just smiled at me and snapped his fingers. I felt like my body was stepped on by a Titan, ground to dust by a Cyclops stampede and then put in a cheese grater. When I opened my eyes, I found myself in Yellowstone. I soared around the park till I found the hunters camp. Being the birdy I was, I perched on a branch. Artemis and the hunters were talking.

"Look girls, I don't like it either but this man is different than others. He is not a pig and won't flirt with you. Artemis said. Phoebe growled

"How do you know?" Artemis glared at her and Phoebe muttered an apology.

"You all know him, especially you Thalia." Thalia rose an eyebrow.

"Who is it?" I decided to make my presence known. I shifted out of eagle form and hopped from the tree.

" That would be me Thals!" The hunters readied their bows and pointed them at me. I just chuckled. Thalia was the first to recover from the shock.

"Who are you." I gave her a hurt look.

"You really can't recognize me Thalia?" I said as I flipped up my hood. The hunters gasped while Thalia ran toward me crushing me with a hug.

"You are the Guardian of the Hunt?" she asked. I nodded.

"Why?" I sighed sadly. The pain returned.

"There is nothing for me at camp anymore Thalia, if you want to know, talk to Artemis. She knows all the details.

She glared at me but nodded. Her eyes lit up with a mischievous glint and I knew I was screwed. The hunters and Artemis grinned when they saw it. Artemis smirked at me.

"Since you are with the hunt, you must clean our clothes, sharpen our arrows set up our camps and cook us dinner. " I groaned. I should've known that instead of being the Guardian, I would be the slave. All well, it can't be that bad.

" I also have to teach you archery." Me and my big mouth!


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright guys, thanks to you I am gonna continue with the Guardian Of The Hunters. I got a couple reviews on how close my story is to Starblades. That was unintentional and I apologized but I noticed that's how most guardian stories start, so again if I offended anyone I apologize. I do not own AC quotes. NOR SOME OF THE EQUIPMENT.**

**Disclaimer: I do not PJO OR AC**

**Percy POV**

As I sharpened the arrows of the huntress's I couldn't help but remember something Chiron told me after the second war. "I have watched you grow from a boy to a man in so short a time. It fills me with as much sadness as pride. You fit your father's shoes as if they have been tailored to your feet." I chuckled at the memory. If I really did fit in my father's shoes, then perhaps I would've accepted godhood like he would've if he were in my place. Love is a cruel mistress. Instead of being a god I chose a love that faded away. Damn you Aphrodite! These hunters really don't like men and to be honest, I don't trust women anymore. I understand why the hunters hate men. Sadly most of the men in the world are pigs and backstabbers, but I wish they would learn that not all men are that way. That sometimes it's not the man who breaks the woman's heart. But sometimes it's the woman who breaks the man's. I put the finished arrows down and sighed. I've sharpened over three thousand arrows in three hours. It irks me that I have to do everything. Why couldn't I have just said no to Zeus's offer? Oh yeah that's right, he would blast me into Tartarus. I guess it isn't all bad. Besides the pranks that they do on me, we don't really socialize. The only hunter I talk to is Thalia. She's the only one that tolerates men or it could be just me. Speaking of Thalia here she comes now.

"Hey Perce." She said. She had a big smile on her face and I wondered why. Thalia has always been a sister to me. She doesn't know of my breakup with Annabeth but I have no doubt in my mind that Artemis will tell her and the huntress sometime this month. And when she finds out, either me or Annabeth will have to face her wrath. Preferably Annabeth.

"Hey Thals." I forced a smile. Just because I wasn't happy didn't mean I would push it on good ole pinecone face.

" Milady told me to let you know that we are moving out of Yellowstone in three hours so pack up and get ready." I nodded. I've only been in the hunt for two days. In this time I figured out how to activate my fire powers. Apparently my power comes from my emotion which is dangerous. If I am too angry then my fire turns into Greek fire. That stuff burns even underwater. I figured it would take me a month or so before I mastered this technique. You see my tent is far away from the hunter camp. The reason being is that I don't want to start trouble because my manly essence is in their camp. Artemis confronted me about it earlier. I told her my reasons but she didn't seem satisfied. She told me she would talk to me later. I packed my gear. Apparently Chaos is nicer than he lets on because I have more Assassins robes, throwing knives, and some things to sharpen my weapons. I even got some poison and a tomahawk. Chaos also gave me blueprints to give to Hephaestus. I don't understand them but he said Hephaestus would. I put my equipment into my bag and got out my tent. My tent was a black color with Chaos's symbol on it and Artemis's as well. My tent was a good three miles away from the hunters. With a snap of my fingers, my tent vanished and so did the arrows I sharpened. I ran into the forest. I climbed a tree and started running on the tree tops. I always thought myself as a big clumsy warrior but with this enchantment from Chaos, I was as graceful as a deer, fast as a cheetah, nimble and light on my feet like a monkey and as acrobatic as a ninja. I scaled the treetops with ease. I felt free moving in the wilds, like I could just be me without everyone criticizing me for it. As swung from a vine, I remembered the dream of Chaos I had last night. In the dream, Chaos said I had a special ability that he didn't give me, it was something I already had and he awakened it. I call it my Assassin's sense. When I speak to someone, I can pick up lies and I can tell who I need to go after and who is my enemy. I find it really cool. I wished I had this power before, if I did then maybe I could've prevented Selina from giving info to Luke. I sighed as I reached my destination. I sat on the branch watching the hunters wait for me. No need to dwell on the past. This is my new family now and even though we don't see eye to eye. I will protect them anyway.

**Artemis POV**

My hunters and I waited for Percy. Thalia, my lieutenant is quite fond of the boy. No not boy, Man. He will probably be the only man I will ever come to respect. After he took the sky for me so I could fight Atlas, I gained new respect for the Perseus. He honored Bianca and Zoe. If Zoe liked him, then I will give him a chance. He has not flirted with my hunters, hell he hardly ever talks to us. Now I know it's been only two days but he's only spoken like ten words. Most toward me and Thalia. I guess that is my fault. I have packed him with a bunch of work that used to belong to hunters. I've noticed that in these two days my hunters have mistreated the man. If it were any other man I wouldn't care. But Perseus isn't any other man. He's gained the respect of the creator, he's gained my respect and he even has the grudging respect of my father. He is not selfish. All I have seen from him is selflessness and purity. So when I found out he wanted to die, I was honestly surprised. Why would someone who's gained the respect of the gods, hero to the campers who follow him and loved by nearly everyone wish to die. He wished to taken away from the pain of a broken heart. For the first time in Greek history, a woman had broken the man's heart. Not only his heart but his very essence. His green eyes which used to so happy and mischievous were only filled with pain and sadness that he tried to hide from me and Thalia. We both see it. Thalia knows nothing of it but I do. While I admire that the child of Athena wished to be single, I am angry that she broke this man and I don't know why. I heard my hunters shriek when buckets full of sharpened arrows appeared beside us. I wonder how he sharpened three thousand arrows in three hours! That would take my hunters at least a week to do. As I looked at the sharpened arrows my senses went wild. Someone was watching us. I scanned the area and saw who was watching us. Perseus. The black Assassins robes were unique and quite honestly intimidating. The hood covered his eyes so all you could see were his nose and mouth. His mouth morphed into a smirk when he noticed I saw him. I narrowed my eyes but said nothing. I looked to my hunters to see if they noticed him. They didn't. I sighed. It seems Percy can hide from my hunters. That's quite a feat. My hunters can detect a wolf from three miles away and here, this man is only a few feet away and they can't feel his presence. Thalia seemed to notice that something was up.

"What's wrong my lady." I smiled. Only Zoe and Thalia could figure out when something was bothering me.

"Nothing's wrong unless you call all of you not feeling Perseus's presence wrong." Thalia's eyes widened and my hunters looked around in alarm. My lips quivered in amusement. They couldn't see him. I looked toward the place where he was originally and my eyes too widened in alarm. Where did he go? I heard someone clearing their throat behind us and we all turned around frantically. Our bows ready. I lowered my bow. There he was. Sitting on the ground Indian style, lips quirked up in amusement. I wouldn't admit it but not even I could feel his presence for a second. The thought made me angry.

"Mind explaining to me how you evaded my hunters. I am quite curious." Thalia seemed to agree with my question and looked at Perseus expectantly, my hunters followed her lead. Perseus smirked and I had half the mind to either laugh at my hunter's expressions or to smack Percy for smirking.

"As you do know, Chaos did give me the knowledge of an experienced Assassin but he taught me a couple technique's in my dreams. The ability to hide in plain sigh,t not once did I attempt to even hide from you. I merely used my surroundings like a true Assassin or Hunter must. "My hunters gaped when they heard Chaos and Thalia had that expression that told me she was going to talk to me later. But for now I nodded to Percy.

"Wise words, which is something that my hunters have a hard time understanding. Perhaps you could train them to hide in plain sight and close combat." My hunters began to protest but I silenced them while Percy began to think. He nodded

"As you wish, but hunters I have to warn you, this will not be easy if you let your hate for men blind you, then I cannot teach you." They grudgingly nodded, obviously not happy with the situation. Phoebe seemed indifferent about it which surprised me and Thalia looked like she really wanted to learn. Things around here are about to get interesting.

"Alright hunters, move out! Zeus wants us to take care of a problem in the South Dakota Badlands. It seems that swarms of monsters are breeding there and we have to flush them out." Let's move I want to be there in three days.

**Percy POV**

South Dakota Badlands huh. Isn't that place like a desert. Guess I'm gonna find out. The hunters are gonna travel by foot. This is gonna be a long three days if Artemis makes me camp with them. As we started to head out, Thalia stepped up beside me. I raised an eyebrow. She stuck her tongue out at me. After that she started to stare at my outfit. I grinned." Why are you staring at me?"

"You have an awesome outfit!" I rolled my eye. Pinecone face is still immature as ever. She smacked me upside the head. I glared at her.

"What was that for?" I growled. She chuckled with made me growl even more.

"You rolled your eyes so you deserve to be slapped." I laughed. I don't know why but Thalia and Artemis can keep me happy for some reason and Artemis doesn't even try.

"So are you gonna tell me what has you sad." I looked at her in shock. Was I not hiding that emotion well enough? She seemed to notice my surprise.

"Don't act surprised, Artemis and I can see it, even if the other hunters cant." I sighed. I don't want to tell her and I know that if I don't she'll keep trying to get it out of me.

"Ask Artemis, please Thalia I don't want to talk about it." She nodded in understanding and took off in Artemis's direction. I have lived my life as best I could, not knowing its purpose but now I am starting to see new life. I wonder why? As I watched Thalia go, I couldn't help but smile. As long as Thalia, my sister and Artemis my mistress don't leave my side, I think I will survive this pain. Why did I say Artemis! Argh! Don't even know my own emotions. But maybe I meant it. Aphrodite if you're messing with head, so help me you'll be the first god to ever be assassinated. I think the hunter's violence is starting to rub off on me. There is no way in hades I would have ever said that if I was still at camp half-blood.


	3. Chapter 3

**I thank all who reviewed for this story. I am glad some of you like it. I got some pretty nice reviews so again thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO OR AC**

**Percy POV**

It's been a day since we left Yellowstone. These hunters do not stop for anything. We are already halfway across Wyoming and at this rate; we'll be in the Badlands by tomorrow. As we walked, I noticed Thalia's expression. She looked upset. Artemis told her that after we clear out the monsters in the badlands, she'll tell her what happened to me. I guess she was pretty disappointed because she tried to ask me again and I just glared at her. The hunters still aren't very nice to me. Phoebe tried to break my arm because apparently I was spying on them. Artemis had stood up for me but they are still mean. Earlier they sent a herd of deer my way and I was almost trampled to death. Then they sent bear after me while I was taking a nap. All in all I wasn't happy. We stopped at the border of Wyoming and South Dakota. Artemis wished to brief us before we start to camp. I was already thinking about where I was gonna camp when Artemis turned toward me.

"Since you are new to the hunt, how do you think we should put end to this breeding ground?" she asked. In all honesty I was shocked. I didn't think she would ask my input before the hunters. Thalia was grinning and the hunters were probably thinking the same thing I was. I honestly didn't know what to say, something mysterious perhaps. I grinned internally at that thought.

"It matters not how we complete our task... only that it's done." I said. With that said, I sat upon the ground waiting for her to ask the hunters their opinion but they were all gaping at me. Including Artemis. Thalia was just grinning. I don't know why but seeing Artemis's face warmed my heart. What is this feeling? It feels nothing like I felt for Annabeth. It felt better, like maybe my life would get better. Like I had something worth dying for.

**Artemis POV**

I just stared at the boy, mouth wide opened in shock. How can a man think like this? At first I thought he would say something stupid or question me on why I am asking his input. Instead he answers me without a care in the world." It matters not how we complete our task?" So anyway of destroying the monsters is good for him. Does he not care if he dies? I brushed these thoughts away. Whenever I think if Percy is hurt or could die. I feel pain and I can't explain why. To distract myself, I asked Thalia for her input since Perseus didn't care how we did it.

"What do you think we should do Thalia?" Thalia eyes were filled with pride that I would ask her for her input.

"Milady, I believe that we should surprise them, if we go rushing in their like the campers, we'll end up dead." Perseus nodded his approval. I wasn't surprised. I was thinking the same thing. That's why he didn't care; he already knew that Thalia was thinking the same thing he was.

" So do you suggest we send a scout ahead of us in three days, I have no doubt that we are probably going to be in the badlands for a month with so many monsters there." Thalia nodded.

"I agree with you Lady Artemis, but who will we send?" The hunters looked nervous. I cannot blame them. For someone to scout ahead would be a dangerous task. The amount of monsters in the badlands made Mount Tam look like a zoo. They may be immortal but they can still die. I was about to come up with another plan when Perseus stood up.

"Give me areas and I'll give you blood. If no one wishes to go then I will." I was surprised by his bravery. Apparently so were my hunters. I can see the looks of guilt on their faces. They probably don't want him dead knowing all they ever did was give him a hard time. Something I was going to address tonight. Thalia got a glint in her eye that told me whatever she was about to say was probably something I wouldn't approve of.

"M'lady, I wish to accompany Percy. It would be better if two went so someone is covering his back." I frowned at her suggestion. I wouldn't allow this. I don't want Thalia to go, hell I don't want Percy to go. The both of them together would be a great team but Thalia's scent would make the monsters go wild. Unless Percy can teach her how to mask it before he goes, she isn't going.

"Maybe, the answer will be a no if you can't learn to mask your scent. Your scent will let know the monsters that you are coming. It isn't a problem for Percy because he's apparently learned how to hide his presence." Thalia looked at Perseus expectantly. The hunters, I could tell were curious how a man knew such a neat technique. Percy sighed. He nodded toward Thalia.

"I can teach you, the only reason I am going to even bother to teach you this art is because you treat me well. Now some people on the other hand have treated me like trash since I got here. Not gonna mention any names." Thalia snickered and I could barely hold in my own as we looked at some of the hunters guilty expressions. Phoebes especially, her face was priceless. Percy turned his attention toward me.

"Arty if you don't mind, I need to see Hephaestus on designs of weapons that Chaos gave to me." I glared at him. He was trying to hide his grin. I could tell. I heard Thalia snicker behind me and my hunters were holding in giggles.

"Arty" I growled. Perseus chuckled and I smacked him. A red blotch on his cheek. He rubbed it while he glared at me. I gave him a cheeky smirk. His glare turned into a smirk.

"Yes Arty, what I can't give you a nickname. C'mon you know you like it. He smiled a beautiful smile on his beautiful face. I turned around to hide my blush. I am a maiden goddess, I shouldn't be thinking this way. I do like the fact that he gave me a nickname, it makes me feel special but I'll never admit it.

**Percy POV**

Artemis was glaring at me. I couldn't help but hold in my laugh because if I didn't, I would probably end up with an arrow in a place it shouldn't be. She nodded to my question.

"You can go tonight, but first do all the work I gave you." I nodded but in the inside I groaned. Three thousand arrows and a ton of laundry. Joy!

**Third POV**

Perseus sat on a stump drying out clothes. Next to him stood a mountain of folded clothes. It's been three hours since the hunters last pranked him. He was starting to get suspicious. Artemis had unfortunately made him camp near the hunters. They didn't like that. Thalia didn't mind but the other hunters like Diana, Phoebe and Atalanta didn't like it at all. They stood near a bush watching him. Their plan was set. Atalanta whistled and a whole herd of deer came by. As Percy was drying the clothes, he heard a noise. "Was that hoof beats". He thought. His head snapped in the direction it was coming from. The whole herd was after him. His eyes widened and he ran like no tomorrow. The deer were on his heels. Artemis had heard the commotion and had come to see what had happened. Her eyes widened at the sight of two hundred deer chasing Percy toward a cliff. Her eyes scanned the area and she saw her hunters laughing at the sight. They shouldn't be laughing, just because Percy can turn into eagle didn't mean he would make it. The transformation takes too much time. She rushed toward the area, determined to save Percy.

**Percy POV**

I ran as fast I could. I was panting from exhaustion. The deer were right behind me. I could feel one's breath on my neck. I was running toward a cliff. There was no water below. I either die getting trampled or take the risk of jumping. I had no choice. I closed my and took a leap of faith. I was falling fast but I didn't attempt to prevent my fall. Something told me not to. I opened my eyes and saw I was falling toward a pond. I smiled.

**Artemis POV**

He jumped. For the first time in my life, I felt fear for a man. I managed to get the deer away but it was too late. I looked over the edge and saw a small pond. There was no way he survived the fall. It was at least 1600 meters and that pond wasn't deep enough. I felt pain in my chest and for some reason I wanted to cry. I glared at my hunters who had gone pale when they looked over the edge.

"Why?" I asked. I tried to hide my pain. Atalanta looked like she was gonna cry. This prank went too far. The other hunters had looks of guilt.

"Milady, we didn't me-" I cut her off with a growl of anger.

"What do you mean you didn't mean too! You knew that there was a cliff and yet you did a cruel prank that I told you not to do. Do you want to know why I accepted Percy Jackson as our Guardian. I accepted him because he was different. He wasn't an evil cruel man. Father would've given us a man I wouldn't have approved of. Since you killed Jackson, we are gonna get a guardian that won't treat you as nicely as Percy did." Atalanta was crying now and so were the other hunters. I knew they didn't mean in it but this action not only hurt me, it ruined them because when Poseidon finds out, I don't want to think about it. We heard a snap of a twig and we whirled around quickly. What we saw made us gasp. We saw a bruised Percy. His leather armor looked damaged and his robe was torn in several places. Even though I couldn't see his eyes, I knew he was angry. They are lucky Thalia is asleep or she would be just as mad as I was.

**Percy POV**

I was mad. No not mad, furious. Why would they do this? What had I ever done them? As I stepped forward, my teeth clenched and my fists closed I noticed something. Are they crying? Why would they be crying? Argh, it doesn't matter. Even if they felt horrible, they deserve to be taught a lesson. Its time I made my own trick. One hunter, Atalanta stepped toward me, tears running down her cheek.

"Percy we're sor-"I cut her off with a raised hand. I was upset but I was starting to lose my nerve.

"Enough, you all need to get yourselves a new guardian, I'm done." I could feel Artemis's shock. Before anyone could attempt to persuade me to stay, I dug a smoke bomb out of my robe and threw it at the ground. It exploded and black smoke seeped through, hiding me from their sight. I scaled a tree and ran toward our camp. I rushed into my tent, dug out my blueprints and ran out of the tent. I snapped my fingers and it was gone. I mumbled a message for Hermes and I was teleported to Hephaestus's palace doors. Now it didn't look like a palace. It looked more like a factory or workshop. The doors were made of gold and they were huge. I cautiously knocked on the door. A voice crackled through the door.

"Who knocks on the door of the master smith?" it said. I smirked.

" Perseus Jackson, Guardian of the Hunt." The door opened and I stepped inside. I was in awe. If the Hephaestus campers ever came in here, they would all be squealing in joy. It looked like a forge crossed with a factory. In the middle was a smelter and anvil. Hephaestus was working on something. I walked over to the man and greeted him.

"Hello Hephaestus." He grinned.

"Welcome Percy, is there anything you require of me." I smiled at him. He sure was a lot nicer to me now than before.

"Yes, do you mind taking a look at these?" I said as I handed him the blueprints. He studied them with a gleam in his eyes. He smiled like he just found something new to play with.

"Where did you get these designs, I've never seen anything like this?" he looked really excited.

"I got these from Chaos himself. I didn't know what they meant but he said you would know what to do."

"Give me your Vambraces with your hidden blades." I nodded and took them off. I handed them to Hephaestus. He examined them with glee.

"Such craft and detail. Utterly amazing. Now wait here this might take an hour or so. I sat on a bench and waited and waited.

**2 hours later.**

Hephaestus came back with my hidden blades and vambraces and was grinning like a madman. He gave them back to me and I examined them as I put them on my arms again.

"They don't look different." I said. I was confused. Hephaestus chuckled.

"Press one of the buttons on your vambraces." I don't have buttons on my vambraces…. Never mind. I pressed one of the buttons and my hidden blade morphed into a hook. I eyed it with fascination. This would be good for getting across buildings with lines connected to it. I pressed another button and my blade turned into…. No way a hidden gun. That is so sick. Hephaestus gestured toward the last button. I pressed it. My gloved hands were now claw like. These would be excellent for climbing things or needing to get an extra grip.

"Thank you Hephaestus."

"No need M'boy, if you need anything else, give me a call." I nodded and walked out of his palace and bumped into the last person I thought I would meet today. Apollo. He grinned at me.

"Sup Percy, taking care of my little sister?" I sighed and told him everything that's happen today.

"Damn, but are you really gonna leave them? I don't think my sister will be happy bro." I shook my head.

"No I'm not leaving them. This is just their punishment. Apollo chuckled.

"Before you go Perce, I bless you so that you are an awesome musician." I chuckled. Why would I need music?

"Oh also take this, it has a special effect on the wild." It was a silver flute. It had designs of animals on it. I thanked Apollo and teleported back to the badlands. Before I go back to hunters, I need to deal with the monsters.

**R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Next Chapter in Guardian of the Hunters. Perseus returns to battle the monsters of the badlands and save Artemis and her hunters.**

**Percy POV**

I watched the monsters with great curiosity. Just about half the monsters in the badlands were gathered in one place. Why though? I jumped from branch to branch, unseen and quite as a mouse. The monster camp was filled with tents and corpses. Demi god corpses. Plenty of dracaena, Cyclopes, goblins and other beasties. I looked on the fire they started and saw two Demi gods, living ones. A little girl, probably ten years old and another girl, probably fifteen. The fifteen year old girl looked half dead and the little one wasn't damaged. I glared hard when I saw the monster that was towering over them. The Minotaur. Why can't he just stay dead for once! How was I gonna save the girls when there are so many monsters. The only way I knew how. Bring attention to myself. I stepped out into the open and an arrow flew past my face. The monsters turned to face me. Probably a hundred or more. The Minotaur left the girls and walked in front of the legion of monsters. He couldn't see my face but I knew he recognizes me. He snarled in anger and raised his battle axe. The monsters charged. I waited. I heard the cry of an eagle and charged forward. A dracaena rushed me with a trident. She attempted to stab me, but I grabbed the weapon in mid swing and twirled it, smashing it into the creatures face. Blood sprayed on to my robe. Nasty.

**Artemis POV**

Percy's been gone for a day. When Thalia found out… let's just say that a couple of my hunters were in the infirmary tent for a couple hours. As we ate dinner, the atmosphere was utterly depressing. My hunters were actually starting to like him before the prank and they screwed up. I didn't expect Percy to actually leave. It hurts me. I don't know why but I feel empty. Thalia was picking at her food. I knew it was time.

"Girls, it's time I told you why Percy became our Guardian." They perked up a bit. I knew that was on their minds. Thalia had that look that said finally.

"Perseus had his heart broken by that Athena girl, our architect." I hear Thalia gasp while the hunters jaw dropped.

"What do you mean that Annabeth broke his heart?" Thalia asked. I sighed.

"She chose power and architecture over the man that loved her, that gave up everything to be with her." Thalia scowled. I could tell her mood had darkened a lot.

"That bitch! We taught her better than this. That's why Percy looked so… broken." I nodded sadly. My hunters had downcast looks on their face. That man had a horrible heartbreak and they literally stepped on him.

"Next time we go to Camp Half-blood, we are gonna have a chat with architect." They said in unison. Atalanta stepped toward me. Her eyes were red. She still had tear stains on her cheek. My heart felt heavy just by looking at her.

"My lady, can you find him?" she asked. Her voice had cracked. I looked toward my hunters. Diana eyes were red and Phoebe was sobbing. That's unusual. In the little time he's been here he's changed us. I shook my head. I've already tried it.

"No, he's hiding his presence from me." Thalia's hand crackled with lightning. I've never seen my half-sister so upset. Percy and her were like brother and sister. Their eyes both changed with emotion. It's one of the traits I liked about them. They fought a lot but made up so fast, it was utterly ridiculous. Both, sadly were rebels and mischievous. I would swear on the Styx that they were siblings in a past life. The bond they had could never be broken.

"Thalia, we will find him. We leave in two hours. I said gently as I put my hand on her shoulder. She looked up at me, tears raining down her face.

**Percy POV**

Monsters and more monsters. Joy! A goblin tried to smash me with his club, as he swung I snatched it out of his hand. I hit him so hard his head ripped from his body. I threw the club at an empousai , instantly killing her. With a flick of my wrist, my hidden blades sprang to life. I ran up to a Cyclops and jumped. I landed on his chest, driving my blades into his neck. More monster blood got on my robe. They just kept coming and I just kept killing. After a half an hour I stood before the Minotaur. He picked up the little girl by her neck and held his axe to her neck. He knew I could kill him again so he trying to take the coward's way out. I smirked. I pressed a button my vambrace and my hidden blade morphed into my hidden gun. I had one shot at this. Faster than I ever went before, I aimed the gun and shot in less than five seconds. Everything went in slow motion. The bullet flew past the girls head straight into the Minotaur in between the eyes. He blew up in a blast of pixy dust. As the girl fell I caught her with swift speed. She was a cute little thing. She had nice auburn hair and green eyes. She had slightly tan skin. She looked up to me and flinched. I frowned. What was wrong with her.

"What's wrong little one?" She looked at me with those innocent eyes.

"Men brought me to the monsters." She said. I sighed. I got another man hater on me. But she said something that caught me off guard.

"You're different than the other men. You seem nice and you have pretty eyes. I sighed in relief. Theirs hope for this one. That last comment though did give a boost to my ego.

"You have pretty eyes too; now let's check on your friend." We rushed over to the other girl who was lying down. She was as white as a sheet of paper. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. She turned her head too look at us. She coughed up blood and the little girl looked like she was gonna cry. The blond smiled at me.

"Thank you for saving my little friend here. I tried to protect her and I failed." I frowned. This girl was at deaths door. The auburn haired girl sobbed.

"Don't leave me Kelly." The girl Kelly smiled at the little girl.

"It's my time Talia, I'll see you again, this side or the other." She turned her head toward me." You take of her , be wary the other half are going toward some group of hunting girls." I sadly smiled and hugged Talia. I nodded toward Kelly.

"Be at peace… You'll not profit from suffering any longer." I said. Talia cried into my chest and Kelly smiled. She stopped breathing. She was gone. I closed her eyes.

"Rest in Peace."


	5. Chapter 5

**I've gotten concerns about Perseus's weapons being too close or are AC weapons. I warned you. However those weapons will disappear besides the hidden blade. I want to make it more original so that's what I'm gonna do. As for powers like wings and stuff….. you don't know the full extent of Chaos's blessing. Neither do I (LOL) however you get a little peek at the blessings full extent in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO OR AC**

"Rest in Peace Kelly." I hugged Talia close to me. Hearing her sob wounded me. It reminded me too much of the hunters cry. I miss them even if was treated wrongly. I felt another presence. My head snapped up in the direction it was in. A black helix with an eye in it. Lord Chaos.

"Lord Chaos." I greeted. Talia looked at the symbol in wonder. Her eyes were raw with tears. I smiled at her to ease her worry. She smiled back. It was forced a bit. I just hugged her close.

"**Perseus, I need to take your hidden gun and hook. The reason being is that I just found a flaw in their designs. The hidden gun can move just a bit and you can blow of your hand. The hook can easily break the line instead of swinging on it. However I have new toys for you and who's the little one?"**

I chuckled as I pressed two buttons on my vambraces, two vambraces popped out of my vambraces. One held the gun and the other held the hook. I tossed it into the helix and they vanished. A bow flew out of the helix and landed in my hands. The bow was black with silver lining. A bat symbol was on it. I looked at it with curiosity. I chose not to ask about it though. A quiver full of arrows appeared next to the bow. A bomb strap appeared next to arrows and bow.

"**That strap is filled with smoke bombs, poison gas bombs, a grenade or two, maybe more. Flashbangs, concussions and one bomb that's completely random. It refills every three hours. I also want to give you this.**"

A grappling hook appeared next to the bomb strap. Awesome. I looked at Talia and then at Kelly's corpse.

"Chaos, can you please make a pyre for the dead girl. She was very important to the little one." A pyre literally formed out of nothing and Kelly's body floated and landed on it. I lit up my hands with fire and lit the pyre. Talia looked at me with appreciation.

"I have one more request, can you give her a new outfit and a bow." Talia's ruined outfit turned into an outfit very similar to mine except it was silver with black lining. A bow was strapped to her back. She smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Thank you lord Chaos." I could hear the voice chuckle.

"**No, thank you. Your life is the best entertainment I've ever had."** The helix disappeared and I knew that Chaos was gone. Talia was looking at the pyre burn. She was crying again. I walked up to her and put my hand on her shoulder. She looked up to me.

"Don't cry little one. I will stay by your side. I can give you a family if that is what you wish." Talia was crying even more and I picked her up and held her close.

"You promise to stay with me, and that I will have a family." She sobbed. I was determined to make her happy.

"I swear upon the Styx and Chaos." Thunder rumbled in the sky. She buried her face into my neck and muttered a thank you. I smiled.

"Let's go save my family."

**Artemis POV**

We were packing up the tents when we heard a growl. By the time my girls were prepared, I already had an arrow notched. Thalia's arrow and bow was pulsing with electricity. Atalanta had her knife ready. Diana followed her example. Phoebe and the others were ready for a beat down. Out of the shadows came at the least two hundred monsters. I nearly dropped my bow. There was a chance that I could lose a lot of hunters. I could tell my hunters were afraid. I couldn't transform into my godly form without killing them. The lead monster was an ogre. He was looking at me lecherously. I glared and was about to fire my arrow when a black object rolled over to a goblin's feet. The goblin picked it up. It exploded and goblin guts were spewed everywhere. The ogre looked around in alarm and I could tell that my hunters were just as shocked as I was. Thalia was looking around in alarm.

"Who did that?" she nearly screeched. The ogre was wondering the same thing when a harpoon latched onto his legs. He yelped and everyone was looking in alarm. He fell to the ground and was being dragged to the shadows of the forest. The monsters looked on in horror, too shocked to do anything. I couldn't do anything either as the ogres screams reached my ears. Its nails were latched onto the ground. A swift pull and he was gone into the area between the trees. Another terrifying scream came from the shadows. Time went by, my hunters and the monsters stared at the spot where the ogre disappeared. What we saw nearly made me vomit. The ogre's head rolled out of the shadows and out into the open. The look on its face told me that whatever killed it was utterly terrifying. Four more bombs flew out of the shadows, blowing up more monsters. I heard an eagle's cry and a familiar black hooded figure jumped out of the shadows, assassinating a Cyclops in front of everyone. I heard gasps from my hunters and I failed at hiding my own.

"Perseus." we said in unison. He stood before the monsters, with his back to us. Thalia was smiling. An arrow flew out of nowhere and hit a goblin in his forehead. Another figure came out of the shadow. A little girl in an outfit similar to Percy's. Percy drew his sword, his eyes flashed a red color. Odd. My hunters uttered a war cry as we charged. Together as it should be.

**Percy POV**

No one tries to attack my hunters. No one. I drew my sword, the monsters charged. Foolish creatures. I fought like an enraged demon. Each monster fell to my blade. I disemboweled a goblin and decapitated an empousai. I snapped my fingers and a ball of fire appeared in my hand. I fired with all my might. I could hear slight complaints from behind me like Percy stole my kill or he's hogging all the playthings. I chuckled. When the fire cleared, only a tower of ash stood. More monsters were still there. We were surrounded. My thoughts raced to the flute in my pocket. I pulled it out and began to play.

**Insert: Last of the Wilds by Nightwish. That's what it sounds like.**

**Artemis POV**

My hunters and I stopped fighting when we heard the music. Who was playing? My eyes widened when I saw it was Percy. Apparently the hunters and the girl were surprised as well. The music was enchanting. I heard rumbles behind me and growls of animals. I turned around with my hunters and we gasped. Thalia was shocked and so was I. Wolves, Deer, Bear and other animals had come out of the forest. Some animals shouldn't even be in this state. They attacked. But they didn't attack us, they attacked the monsters. Monsters were getting slaughtered one by one as Percy continued to play. The sound was beautiful. Minutes later all the monsters were dead. Percy stopped playing. The animals bowed to him before taking their leave. He turned around and smiled at us. I did the only thing I could think of at the moment. I slapped him. He chuckled and the hunters tackled hugged him. He seem to be taken back.

**Percy POV**

As I was tackled, I could see tears. Why? The hunters looked at me with happiness I've never seen before.

"We're sorry Percy." They sobbed. Thalia just hugged me harder instead of saying anything. Talia was smiling under her hood. I shook my head and smiled.

"You were already forgiven." Artemis hugged me as well. That shocked me. My face turned beet red and I heard giggles behind me. Artemis was blushing.

"Welcome back." She said. I smiled at her. My heart felt weird. I couldn't be falling in love again…. Can i?

"It's good to be back." Atalanta said something that caught me off guard.

"Welcome back big brother." I nearly face faulted while the hunters giggled. Artemis and Thalia chuckled.

"You heard her, you're our big brother." Said all of the hunters. Talia chuckled.

"Do you mind telling me who your friend is; she has your style of clothing." I chuckled. I told them the story of where I went and how I met Talia. The hunters and Thalia gasped when they found out I took out an army of monsters by myself. Then they gave sympathetic looks to Talia. Artemis asked the question I hoped she would ask.

"Talia, will you join the hunt." She nodded. The hunters cheered. For the first time in a while, I knew I was home. I could feel Hestia smiling from afar.

**Whew, two chappies in a day. Your welcome R&R **


	6. Chapter 6

**I am quiet glad with the amount of reviews this story has gotten. It's gotten more than my other story the Malice Knights. That surprised me. Due to a request from a certain reviewer who has gained my favor, Percy's gonna find the guys who gave Talia to the monsters. Perseus tenebris unum will protect the Hunters. Translation: Perseus the Dark One. **

**Percy POV**

I was still in shock as we flew on Artemis's chariot. Talia was on my shoulder while Atalanta and Thalia were sleeping with their heads on my lab. Who would've seen the day when a man was accepted by the hunters of Artemis? I watched Artemis as she flew the moon chariot. I smiled, her auburn hair flowed softly in the wind and her eyes shone in the night. She was beautiful. I shouldn't be having these feelings. I want to blame Aphrodite but I know that she can't control who you fall in love with. She can only help nourish it. I admit it, I've fallen for the goddess of the moon but she is a maiden goddess. She cannot return these feelings even if she had them. A depressing thought but as long as I can see her, I'll manage.

**Artemis POV**

Every time I ride my chariot, I feel truly free. I can think in peace. I turned my head toward the man who's gained my trust and the trust and affection of the hunters. His hood was down for a change so I can see those beautiful green eyes. Thalia and Atalanta were sleeping with their heads on his lap. I smiled. I couldn't find any of the flaws of men in Percy. He was the exception to my rule. His green eyes were closing. He smiled at me and I felt my heart jump and blush rising on my face. He closed his eyes and slowly drifted to sleep. My hunters and their Guardian were exhausted. Speaking of my Guardian, I've been having strange feelings. Feelings that I thought I locked away a long time ago. For some reason my heart jumped at seeing Percy. It wasn't possible; I couldn't be falling for him. I swore to be a maiden. That no man could capture my heart. I'm gonna have talk with Aphrodite later. I can't be falling in love. Even if I do, would he remain faithful, would he truly love me? Why am I even thinking these things?

**Percy POV**

Artemis landed her chariot at her palace in Olympus. I looked around in confusion. She must've sensed my confusion because she said something to me,

"Were here because father said we are getting a break because we cleared out the badlands in record time. We have a month off." I nodded and smiled. She blushed. I wonder why?

"Take your sisters to their room and I'll show you yours." I nodded and picked up Thalia and Atlanta with ease. They could sleep through anything. Talia was wrapped around my neck so no problem with her. Diana and Phoebe were up so them and the other hunters showed me too their room. When they opened their door I couldn't help but smile. Their bedroom reminded me of the wild. It smelled like trees and pinecones. They had shades of silver and some green on their walls. There were fourteen beds and each had a symbol for a godly parent. They smiled at me and encouraged me to come in. I walked over to a bed with a lightning symbol on it and laid Thalia onto it. I tucked her in and kissed her forehead. She smiled. The hunters pointed to a bed which had a sun symbol on it. My eyes widened in shock. Atalanta was the daughter of Apollo. The hunters giggled at me, especially Diana. I shook my head and placed Atalanta on it. Like Thalia I tucked her in and gave her a kiss on the forehead. She like Thalia smiled. There was a bed that was plain. It was Talia's since we didn't know who her parent was. Trying to get her off me was hard. She was shaking in her sleep. My eyes widened in alarm. She was crying, mumbling "don't hurt me; don't give me to the monsters!"

"Talia wake up, wake up!" I nearly yelled. The hunters looked alarmed. Talia woke up. She looked up at me and dug her face into my chest and sobbed. I was shaking in anger. Whoever did this to her was going to be dragged to the fields of punishment by me personally. I gently held her chin so she could look at me.

"Talia, who gave you to the monsters?" She started to cry again but she told me.

"My evil cousins and their friends, they hated me because I was a girl." I was seething with rage now but held it in for her.

"Where do they live?" I asked in a low voice. She sobbed some more.

" 420 drive in New Jersey, why?" She cried. My eyes hardened but softened quickly when I looked at her.

"I am personally going to deal with them. Remember my promise, I will never leave you willingly. I'll will always be by your side. Now go to sleep little one, I'll see you in the morning." She stopped crying and nodded. She gave me a childish kiss on the cheek and went to sleep. I smiled at her sleeping form. Apparently the hunters heard my vow of vengeance because they were giving me a look that said, destroy them. I nodded and walked out of the room after kissing each of their foreheads and tucking them in. I walked down the hallway into the living area where Artemis was laying on a couch. She saw my face and looked at me with concern.

"What's wrong Percy?" She asked. I took a deep breath and told her what I was told and what I was gonna do. She nodded encouragingly.

"You've truly become one of us. Ask my father for permission before you go killing mortals since you're not a god. I nodded but before I left I picked her up bridal style with a grin on my face.

**Artemis POV**

My eyes widened in shock. Perseus had picked me up. I was blushing uncontrollably.

"Percy put me down!" I nearly yelled. He shook his head with amusement.

"Nope, as the Guardian I get to ensure my mistress goes to bed." I tried to get out of his grip, but he's really strong. I tried to get him to put me down by complaining but that didn't work. I gave up and sighed. I pouted but I found myself getting comfortable in his arms. It made me feel safe and secure. He began to sing a lullaby.

"_Sleep my Mistress and peace attend thee,_

_All through the night_

_Guardian angels the Gods will send thee,_

_All through the night_

_Soft the drowsy hours are creeping_

_Hill and vale in slumber sleeping,_

_I my loving vigil keeping_

_All through the night._

_While the moon her watch is keeping_

_All through the night_

_While the weary world is sleeping_

_All through the night_

_O'er they spirit gently stealing_

_Visions of delight revealing_

_Breathes a pure and holy feeling_

_All through the night._

_Love, to thee my thoughts are turning_

_All through the night_

_All for thee my heart is yearning,_

_All through the night._

_Though sad fate our lives may sever_

_Parting will not last forever,_

_There's a hope that leaves me never,_

_All through the night."_ He had a beautiful voice and I found myself drifting off. I smiled in spite of myself and closed my eyes.

**Percy POV**

I smiled as Artemis fell into a deep sleep. I took her to her room. It was a beautiful place. Silver like her eyes and bed was a white color with red sheets. I gently laid her on the bed. As I tucked her in I couldn't help but gaze in awe at her beauty. She truly was an angel. I kissed her forehead in spite of myself and left the room with a smile on my face. I made a call to Hermes and teleported to Olympus. Apparently the gods were having a break because they were playing poker. I chuckled. They looked up at me and some of them smiled. Zeus looked at me with a critical eye.

"What are you doing here Perseus and where is my daughter?" I smiled at my uncle. My dad was probably winning because he had a grin on his face and Athena looked irritated.

"Artemis is asleep and I am here because I want your permission before I go start killing mortals." Those made all the gods drop their cards and look at me like I grew an extra head. My dad looked the most shocked.

"Percy why would you wish to kill any mortals." He asked. The gods leaned in, curious. Dionysus was smiling like he knew something. I took a deep breath to prevent my anger from returning. I told them of the events in the badlands and what Talia had told me. By the time I told them everything I was shaking in rage. They looked shocked at such evil a mortal could commit. Zeus smiled at me with pride in his eyes.

"You have my permission. Destroy them, I'll send Hades a message to appear when you kill them." My Dad had pride in his eyes and nodded toward me. Ares's form was shifting between Mars and Ares before it settled on Mars. My eyes and the Olympians widened in shock when Ares changed. Mars walked up to me and put hand on my shoulder. He smiled a smile I've never seen on his face before.

"Kid, destroy them. I give you a title to share with me. You shall be known as Perseus Ultor to the romans or Perseus tenebris unum. Finally you shall be called Perseus Angelus Tenebrae et mors. My mind instantly translated the meanings to me. Perseus the Avenger, Perseus the Dark One and Perseus the Angel of Darkness and Death. I smiled. I got some cool titles. I nodded toward Mars.

"I shall let the Romans know. I won't tell them your name, only your titles and who you follow. You will tell them who you are when you are ready." He said. I nodded again and smiled. For the first time, I've gained respect for the god of war. He teleported out of the room and the gods stared at me in shock. Hera smiled.

" To gain the respect of my son is an incredible feat since no one who isn't his kid has gained it and since it's you made it even more incredible. I shall teleport you to the address you told us." I chuckled and nodded and soon Olympus disappeared from my sight and I was standing in front of a weird looking house. Two men were standing outside. My Assassins sense told me that they were my objective. They noticed me and began walking forward.

"Who the hell are you, get off my property." I stayed silent. There were no witnesses. I tossed four throwing knives that stuck them to the wall of the house. I stalked over to them, my hidden blades out. They looked terrified. They were ugly looking pigs. I snarled.

"Please don't kill us sir! We haven't done anything wrong! I snarled again at their pathetic pleas.

"Talia didn't do anything wrong and you left her at the mercy of monsters." I said. Their eyes widened in realization but before one of them could speak I drove my hidden blade in one of the guys' calf. He screamed in pain. I broke the other ones jaw. Both had tears running down their faces. I didn't care. I took the one with the bleeding calf fingers and broke all of them. As he howled in pain, I sliced them off with my sword. Blood squirted out.

"Shut up!" I yelled as I slammed my blade into his stomach. He screamed again. I opened his mouth and cut out his tongue. I punched most of his teeth out. He continued to scream. I sliced of one of his arms. The limb fell to the ground, blood oozing from the stump while his brother looked on in horror. I slammed my fist into his stomach, ripping out his kidney. He was slowly dying. Gore was everywhere. I took the other guy and put him far away from his brother. I walked back to the other brother and forced his mouth opened. He stared at me with fear. I uncorked a bomb from my strap and put it in his mouth. His eyes widen in alarm and was beginning to struggle. I lit the bomb up and jumped to safety. It exploded and blood and limbs flew everywhere. Half of his head rolled toward me. I stepped on it, crushing it with a bloody crunch. I looked around and saw pieces of him everywhere. I walked toward the other brother and decided to bless him with an easier death. I cut off both of his arms and legs. He howled in pain and fear. I smiled sadistically as I drove my fist into his chest and rammed his heart out of his chest. Blood splattered on the house wall. He fell to the ground, dead. I dropped the now motionless organ. Hades appeared before me and looked around at the mess.

"EWWW!" he yelled. I chuckled.

"Nephew, I am the god of the dead and even I thought that was worse than a punishment in the fields of punishment." I shrugged. He pointed toward something. An iris message. The gods of Olympus were looking at me weirdly. They looked a bit disturbed that I could deliver such a punishment.

"What's up?" I said. Mars was laughing and so was Athena. The other gods just chuckled. Zeus gave me a smile.

"It's good to know that my daughter is well protected." He said and swiped the iris message. Hades snapped his fingers and the body and pieces disappeared.

"In my opinion, that punishment was awesome." He said in approving tone. He snapped his fingers and I found myself in the living room in Artemis Palace. I yawned and fell asleep on the couch.

**Brutal Punishment if I do say so myself.** **R&R**_  
_


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you to my reviewers and to be honest, I thought the last chapter was exactly what Hades said. EWWW! Anyway, Artemis and the hunters will find out the details about what had happened and Percy and the hunters take advantage of their vacation.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

**Percy POV**

I woke up to a surprise. When I opened my eyes I was greeted to breakfast in bed or in this case breakfast in couch. Talia was beaming at me. Her green eyes were gleaming. A little draft came in and I felt bare. My eyes widened, my robe was off. I looked down to see myself shirtless and in a pair of black sweatpants. I guess Talia noticed my shock.

"Artemis called Apollo about an hour ago to change you because you were covered in blood. Why were you covered in blood? "She asked. I gulped. I didn't want to tell her but she deserved to know.

"That blood was your cousins." She gasped. I put my head down in shame, thinking I hurt her. But she surprised me. She gave me a bone crushing hug. She looked up to me.

"Thank you. "She said. I was shocked. Thank you? I killed her cousins and she says thank you.

"But I killed them." She just shrugged.

"They were adopted and I was forced to live with them. They deserved whatever they got." I sighed but pulled her closer to me. She let me go and gave me a stern look.

"Eat." She commanded. I nodded with amusement.

"Yes mam." I said with a mock salute. She smacked me upside the head and giggled. I looked around in confusion. "Where are Artemis and the others?"

"Council meeting now eat!" I chuckled but began to eat.

**Artemis POV**

Father called me and the hunters to let us know why Perseus looked like a bloody mess. I figured it was the mortals because it wasn't his blood. Atalanta and Diana walked behind my while Thalia and Phoebe were at my side. We strolled into the throne room where the gods were surprisingly quiet. My Father was looking at me strangely while the other gods just looked bored.

"Artemis my daughter, do you wish to see what happen to those mortals that did harm to the youngest in your group?" I nodded. My father and the other gods looked queasy. Even Ares had a slight disturbed look to him. What did Percy do that got them like this?

"Artemis, you might want your hunters to leave unless they wish to be shown the true punishment of causing a hunter pain. I tell you this, it's worse than anything you could've done." I gaped. A punishment worse than mine. I kill them, what did Percy do? I gave a gesture to my hunters to leave the room. They seem disappointed but left. Only Thalia stayed, with my consent of course. Athena projected an image.

"Brace yourself." She said. Me and Thalia watched Perseus commit the act with grim satisfaction. I never have seen Perseus so bloodthirsty. He was like the very essence of vengeance. I and Thalia flinched as Percy uncorked a bomb and placed it in the man's mouth. The result was messy. The other man was blessed with a better death. Still messy but better than being blown to pieces. The image disappeared. Thalia and I were shocked. He was like an angel of death descending on his prey with a mighty vengeance. A true Guardian of the Hunters. We turned around to the other gods and shrugged.

"It wasn't that bad." They gaped and Ares was rolling on the floor with laughter.

"He truly earned the title of Angel of Darkness and Death." He said. I was shocked. Perseus had titles. Ares told me that in his roman aspect he had blessed Percy and gave him titles and a title that he now shared with Percy. The Avenger. I nodded in agreement and was about to take my leave before my father called me and Thalia.

"Daughters, we are having a party with karaoke so bring Percy and the hunters to Olympus. My treat." I smiled and nodded. Thalia and I left to tell Perseus the news.

**Percy POV**

I had just finished my breakfast when the hunters and Artemis had returned. They were smiling like little kids who just took a visit to the candy store. Before I knew it I was tackled to the ground by the hunters. They were beaming at me.

"Big brother, Artemis told us that you killed the bad men, but she didn't tell us the details. It rated R worthy?" I chuckled. My little sisters are crazy. Artemis had a gentle smile on her face. My heart fluttered.

"Little sisters, what I did was so horrible that rated R movies wouldn't be allowed to show it. They shivered and looked to Artemis and Thalia for confirmation. They nodded.

"So you saw it?" I asked. Honestly I don't care what they thought about it but I was curious. Thalia nodded.

"It was awesome cousin but I'm gonna have the image of a crushed head in my head for weeks." Artemis nodded in agreement.

"I approve of the punishment but even I thought that was nasty." I chuckled some more and my sisters giggled. I got up only for Atalanta to hop on my back. Atalanta is the second youngest of the hunters so of course she's like a little girl. Come to think of it, they all are.

"Atalanta, get off Percy. Percy, get dressed, we're going to a party on Olympus. Wear something comfortable ." Artemis said. I nodded and Atalanta just grumbled something about being comfortable. I walked toward my room and looked into my chest. I had a problem, I only had Assassins robes. Apparently Chaos heard my curse because a bunch of hoodies and jeans with shirts appeared on my bed. I got a couple pairs of shoes. I grinned and muttered a quite prayer of thanks to Chaos. I donned a white tee shirt with a moon design that I thought was pretty cool. I put on a black hoodie with a red inside on. I got a pair of black jeans on with a pair of black shoes and white shoe strings on. I put one of my vambraces on. I placed Riptide In my pocket and left the sword I got from Chaos in my chest. I strapped on a belt that had some bombs and Throwing knives in it. I walked out my room into the hallway. I met the gawking faces of the hunters and Artemis.

"What?" I asked. Artemis turned around, was she blushing. My sisters were giggling at Artemis while Thalia laughed at my expression.

"Percy, you look hot. Annabeth doesn't know what she's missing." I laughed. Artemis and the hunters left to get changed. I sat on the couch, my mind swirling with things that I haven't thought of in a while. When will I go to Camp Jupiter or more importantly Camp Half-blood? It was inventible that I would have to return. And Annabeth. I sighed. I wasn't gonna think about out this now. Artemis and the hunters came back. They looked stunning. Artemis had a white short dress, just above the knees by an inch. Her auburn hair was straightened and she had light makeup on. My sisters giggled at my expression. She was gorgeous.

"My lady, you look stunning." Artemis blushed but smiled. Thalia had an outfit that was very similar to mine. We looked like twins except she had black eye liner. Atalanta had a dress similar to Artemis except it was silver. Talia like me and Thals had a hoodie and some jeans but hers was white. Diana and the rest of the hunters were either dressed like me or Artemis in different colors. Artemis snapped her fingers and we teleported to Olympus, right in the middle of the gods talking. They jumped back in surprise. Aphrodite was drooling at my outfit. I rolled my eyes but I was shocked when Athena, Hera and Hestia were blushing. Zeus and Dad apparently caught on to what I was looking at and burst into laughter. Artemis had a dark look on her face. She looked mad. I wonder why? Ares and Dionysus plus Hephaestus sat on their thrones lazily but Dionysus looked happy.

"Percy, the party was moved to Camp Jupiter, the campers of camp Half-blood. We hope you don't mind but if you do, we can move it somewhere else." Zeus said. Why were they being so nice to me? I shook my head.

"I'll have to face them someday so why not now." Dionysus grinned like a madman and next thing we all knew, we were In Camp Jupiter. All the Olympians in one place plus me. Legionaries' and other romans rushed in to bow, followed by the Greeks. Jason, Reyna and Octavian rushed to the front and bowed. Octavian had changed since the giant war; I turned him into a true auger of Rome by getting him the Sybil books. Now his prophecies were real. Now me and him were friends. Artemis smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Romans, you know why we are here but we have to introduce you to a warrior like no other. He is the epitome of death, the Angel of Darkness and the Guardian of the Hunters. Octavian and the others perked up at the mention of a male Guardian of the hunters.

"Is this warrior the one they call Ultor and tenebris unum. The man who gained our patron's respect. Ares turned into Mars and nodded. I groaned but me and the hunters stepped forward. Jason rushed to meet me.

"Who are you; we would all like to know who has gained the respect of the hunters." Everyone murmured in agreement. I saw Nico in the crowd and Annabeth. I smiled at Nico who looked confused on why the Guardian would smile at him.

"Jason, my brother you really can't recognize me". Thalia grinned and Jason looked confused on why I called him brother. I sighed and flipped up my hood. Gasps were heard around the room. The loudest from Annabeth. Artemis was grinning devilishly. I smirked at the crowd's reaction and Jason's and Reyna's faces. Octavian passed out.

"I am Perseus Ultor or Perseus tenebris unum." Nico ran up to meet me while Reyna and Jason crushed me with a hug. Leo and Piper, Hazel and Frank came out of nowhere and did the same. I looked into the crowd while being crushed and saw Lupa and Chiron approach me. The she wolf stood before us and my friends let go of me. I smiled at the wolf and bowed.

"Mother." She looked genuinely shocked but gave me a smile that only a wolf could.

"It's good to see you my child." I nodded. I turned to Chiron and gave my old teacher a hug. I felt tears on my hood. I pulled away to see Chiron crying.

"You don't know how much we missed you." I smiled at him and turned toward the Greeks.

"I bear no resentment toward most of you. I must actually thank you because if you hadn't abandoned me, then I wouldn't have the family I have now so thank you." They bowed their heads in shame but smiled at my forgiveness. Annabeth walked toward me, arms out for a hug but before I could tell her no, all the hunters pointed their arrows at her, including Thalia and Artemis. The Romans and Greeks looked shocked while Annabeth stopped all together.

"Stay away from our brother. You hurt him badly." Said Talia. Annabeth looked mad while the hunters agreed with Talia.

"I can't give my friend a hug?" she asked. I snorted when she said friend. Thalia stalked up to her and I flinched when I saw that look on her face. Jason did to and apparently everyone else as will because they backed up.

"Hey Thals." She said but she didn't notice Thalia's hand sparked with electricity. She smacked Annabeth across the face and she skidded across the ground. Annabeth stood up holding her cheek while Thalia was smiling smugly. I held in a chuckle.

"What was that for?" Annabeth screamed. The campers apparently wanted to know as well.

"That was for hurting Percy the way you did. Did you know that he came to the gods to die after you broke him?" Annabeth's looked shocked, the campers mirrored her look. "You choose a job over the man who practically gave up everything for you! Come near him again and I'll make sure you get more than an electrified slap. "I grinned as the hunters pulled me toward Artemis who smiled at me. I stood at my mistress's side with pride. I picked up Talia and we all walked toward the party with Dionysus while the campers were glaring at Annabeth. What a beautiful day it is.

**R&R**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Party of Dionysus. Due to requests, this chapter will have multiple POV's and a drinking contest between Percy and the god of wine.**

**Percy POV**

So far the party has been pretty good. Artemis, the hunters and I sat at a table while everyone was dancing. To be honest, the Romans party house reminded me of an expensive club. Dionysus was at the bar handing out drinks while getting a bit tipsy himself. The stereo was cranked up to the max. Apparently Apollo had an event planned on the stage that was in front of us. The room darkened and everyone stopped dancing. I looked at Artemis in confusion. She smiled at me and gestured toward the stage. Apollo stood out with a microphone in his hands. The romans and Greeks cheered when he walked on the stage.

"Demi-gods and gods. Today we are gonna have some major karaoke!" I chuckled as everyone cheered. I saw Annabeth in the crowd. She looked depressed. I shrugged. Apparently I missed something because Apollo called my name.

"Percy, get up here, me, you and your brother Triton are gonna start this off." I blushed and the campers and hunters cheered. Thalia and Artemis pushed me up there. Apollo and my brother were grinning like madmen. They tossed me a microphone. The music began and I automatically knew what the song was. I chuckled and brought the Mic up to my lips.

**Percy **Apollo,_ Triton __**All Fort Minor Remember the name**_

**You ready? Let's go!**

**Yeah, for those of you that want to know what we're all about**

**It's like this y'all (c'mon!)**

[Chorus:]

_**This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill**_

_**Fifteen percent concentrated power of will**_

_**Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain**_

_**And a hundred percent reason to remember the name!**_

_Mike! - He doesn't need his name up in lights_

_He just wants to be heard whether it's the beat or the mic_

_He feels so unlike everybody else, alone_

_In spite of the fact that some people still think that they know him_

_But fuck em, he knows the code_

_It's not about the salary_

_It's all about reality and making some noise_

_Making the story - making sure his clique stays up_

_That means when he puts it down Tak's picking it up! Let's go!_

Who the hell is he anyway?

He never really talks much

Never concerned with status but still leaving them star struck

Humbled through opportunities given despite the fact

That many misjudge him because he makes a living from writing raps

Put it together himself, now the picture connects

Never asking for someone's help, or to get some respect

He's only focused on what he wrote, his will is beyond reach

And now it all unfolds, the skill of an artist

_**This is twenty percent skill**_

_**Eighty percent beer**_

_**Be a hundred percent clear cause Ryu is ill**_

_**Who would've thought that he'd be the one to set the west in flames**_

_**And I heard him wreck it with The Crystal Method, "Name Of The Game"**_

_**Came back dropped Megadef, took em to church**_

_**I like bleach man, why you had the stupidest verse?**_

This dude is the truth, now everybody's giving him guest spots

His stock's through the roof I heard he's fuckin' with S. Dot!

[Chorus]

**They call him Ryu, he's sick**

**And he's spitting fire**

**And mike got him out the dryer he's hot**

**Found him in Fort Minor with Tak**

**What a fuckin' nihilist porcupine**

**He's a prick, he's a cock**

**The type woman want to be with, and rappers hope he get shot**

**Eight years in the making, patiently waiting to blow**

**Now the record with Shinoda's taking over the globe**

**He's got a partner in crime, his shit is equally dope**

**You wont believe the kind of shit that comes out of this kid's throat**

**Tak! - He's not your everyday on the block**

**He knows how to work with what he's got**

**Making his way to the top**

**He often gets a comment on his name**

**People keep asking him was it given at birth**

**Or does it stand for an acronym?**

**No he's living proof, got him rocking the booth**

**He'll get you buzzing quicker than a shot of vodka with juice**

**Him and his crew are known around as one of the best**

**Dedicated to what they do and give a hundred percent**

_**Forget Mike - Nobody really knows how or why he works so hard**_

_**It seems like he's never got time**_

_**Because he writes every note and he writes every line**_

_**And I've seen him at work when that light goes on in his mind**_

_**It's like a design is written in his head every time**_

_**Before he even touches a key or speaks in a rhyme**_

_**And those motherfuckers he runs with,**_

_**The kids that he signed?**_

_**Ridiculous, without even trying,**_

_**How did he do it?**_

**Thalia POV**

Percy can sing! How come I don't know this? Those three got talent. As the song flowed I looked at mistress. Artemis had a starry look in her eyes as Percy sung. Awww my lady got a crush! Perfect blackmail. I looked toward my sisters to see if they saw what I saw but they were concentrated on Percy. Can't beat them, might as well join them.

**Artemis POV**

I couldn't help but smile at my Percy. Wait my Percy? I groaned. Ever since he saved us, all I can do is think about him. All those women out there are looking at him with lust. I growled. He's mine. What's wrong with me!

**Annabeth POV**

I never knew that Percy could sing. I guess I wouldn't know considering I left him. I still love him, I really do. But I can't get alone with him because of those hunters. How was I supposed to know he was gonna ask to die. I feel horrible. The way he looked at me earlier scared me. His eyes were emotionless, and cold. Percy I will get you back.

**Percy POV**

As we finished the song, all I could hear was girls screaming. I blushed heavily. I was about to step off the stage when I found my feet stuck to the stage. I turned around to Apollo and Triton and they were grinning at me devilishly.

"Why can't I move?" they were laughing at me.

"The stage keeps the person who's wanted the most to sing by the crowd so you're gonna be stuck here awhile." I groaned as he turned back to the crowd." Listen up folks, since you all love good ole Perce, we are gonna have a drawing to see who sings with him" I groaned some more, if I knew this was gonna happen, I would've stay seated. I could see Artemis and my sister laughing. Apollo conjured up a piece of paper." Thalia Grace, step up on stage." I doubled over in laughter as Thalia blushed. She hopped on the stage and walked up to me. She whispered the song in my ear. I grinned at her choice. We nodded to Apollo and he hopped of stage. The music began.

**Percy **Thalia _**Both.**_

_Soul Society: Kamelot_

**If my soul could revive **

**From my carnal remains **

**What does it matter to me **

**If it all fades to black **

**If I'm born once again **

**Then no one really is free **

How could I be condemned

For the things I have done

If my intentions were good

I guess I'll never know

Some things under the sun

Can never be understood

_**How can we believe in heaven **_

_**Human reason counters all **_

_**My tears are soul society **_

_**My life is just a fragment **_

_**Of the universe and more **_

_**There must be more than I can see **_

**In the dark we're the same **

**In the concept of time **

**We're like a grain in the sand **

**And we sprout from the flame **

**As if death was a rain **

**'Cause we can not understand **

_**How I wish there was a heaven **_

_**All for one and one for all **_

_**A flawless soul society **_

_**Our lives are just a fragment **_

_**Of the universe and more **_

_**There may be more than we can see **_

How I could I be condemned

For the things that I've done

If my intentions were good

I guess I'll never know

Some things under the sun

Can never be understood

How can we believe in heaven

All for one and one for all

My tears are soul society

Our lives are just a fragment

Of the universe and more

And maybe more than we can see

**Jason POV**

Damn! Look at all the chicks drooling over Percy. I may have a girlfriend but I still can't help but be jealous. He's not gonna have problem when it comes to his social life. Selfish bastard with a lot of women. Are those guys looking at my sister? I cracked my knuckles. Time to die!

**Leo POV**

Man! How come he gets all the chicks? I got the charm and the devilishly handsome looks. This guy walks in and doesn't even try. He has to teach me how he does it!

**Athena POV**

I see how my daughter is looking at the boy. I got to admit, he's quite handsome. He's handsome and got a voice. He won't take my daughter back. I know that and I also know she doesn't deserve him. She doesn't deserve that reckless, cute , stupid, irritating, heroic boy. I can tell he has my sisters attention. She better go after him or I will, Oath or not.

**Percy POV**

I cleared my throat once we finished the song. Thalia gave me a hug and ran to our table. Artemis and my sisters were clapping and screaming. I smiled. The crowd was wild. I'm not that good am I? Apollo conjured up another note." Jason Grace, and Nico Di Angelo." The crowd got louder and Zeus, Dad and Hades were fist pumping in the back. I held back a chuckled and I could tell that Nico and Jason barely could contain their laughter. We got into a huddle and picked our song.

I came to play.

**Percy, **Jason, _**Nico, **__**ALL**_

**Run away if you see me**

**Don't even say my name**

**Don't think that you can know me**

**Don't try and play that game**

**Every day that i get better**

**I watch as you get worse**

**My script is too the letter**

**And I'll write your final verse**

I am here to stay (Well im here to stay)

And i have come to play

_**I came to play**_

_**There a price to pay**_

_**Time for you to get down on your knees and pray**_

_**I came to pay**_

_**Say goodbye to the good old days**_

_**Their never coming back**_

_**Watch your future fade**_

_**I came to play**_

_**I came to play to get my dues paid**_

_**I guess you had a dream**_

_**But it cant be saved**_

_**I came to play**_

_**I'm here to stay**_

_**Best get out of my way**_

I have come to play

_**I go inside this light**_

_**I see new life unfold**_

_**Each second I burn brighter**_

_**Your fire is going cold**_

_**You could try to beg for mercy**_

_**Go ahead and try to run**_

_**No escape and no redemption**_

_**Understand the ends begun**_

**I am here to stay (Well im here to stay)**

**And i have come to play**

_**I came to play**_

_**There a price to pay**_

_**Time for you to get down on your knees and pray**_

_**I came to pay**_

_**Say goodbye to the good old days**_

_**Their never coming back**_

_**Watch your future fade**_

_**I came to play**_

_**I came to play to get my dues paid**_

_**I guess you had a dream**_

But it cant be safe

I came to play

I'm here to stay

Best get out of my way (outta my way)

**See all these lights their glowing**

**Hear all these people cheer**

**Feel all the love thats flowing**

**All just because I'm here**

**Get up and on your feet (get up)**

**Get your hands up in the air (get your hands up)**

**What you know about taking me down (yea)**

_**I**_

**Came**

To

_**Play**_

_**I came to play**_

_**There a price to pay**_

_**Time for you to get down on your knees and pray**_

_**I came to pay**_

_**Say goodbye to the good old days**_

_**Their never coming back**_

_**Watch your future fade**_

_**I came to play**_

_**I came to play to get my dues paid**_

_**I guess you had a dream**_

_**But it cant be safe**_

_**I came to play**_

**I'm here to stay**

**Best get out of my way (outta my way)**

I came to play

There a price to pay

Time for you to get down on your knees and pray

I came to pay

Say goodbye to the good old days

Their never coming back

Watch your future fade

I came to play

I came to play to get my dues paid

I guess you had a dream

But it cant be saved

I came to play

_**I'm here to stay**_

_**Best get out of my way (outta my way)**_

_**I'm here to stay**_

_**Best get out of my way**_

_**I came to play**_

**Poseidon POV**

"My son's beast! And a real ladies man. That's my boy!

**Zeus POV**

Yeah Jason, show how the big three work.

**Hades POV**

This goes to show you that we have the best kids, take that Athena!

**Percy POV**

I gave Nico and Jason a good pat on the back. I turned to Apollo before he called out the name on the paper." This is my last song for now. I need to get a drink after this okay." He nodded. He looked at the paper and burst out laughing.

"Little Sister, come on to the stage." I hear cheering come from the hunters. Artemis was as red as a tomato and knew I was too. She walked on stage. We came up quickly with a song.

The haunting by Kamelot

**Percy, **Artemis _**Both**_

**Maybe the sound of your voice**

**Made me believe that that you were her**

**Just like the river disturbs**

**My inner peace**

**Once I believed I could find**

**Just a trace of her beloved soul**

**Once I believed she was all**

**Then she smothered my beliefs**

**One cold winter's night**

**I may follow her voice to the river**

**Leave me for now and forever**

**Leave what you can**

_**Somewhere in time I will find you and haunt you again**_

_**Like the wind sweeps the earth**_

_**Somewhere in time when no virtues are left to defend**_

_**You've fallen deep**_

_**I was a liar in every debate**_

_**I drew the forces that fueled your hate**_

_**When the cold in my heart leaves it comes to an end**_

_**Quietly now go to sleep**_

_**How could that first time recur**_

_**When memories linger on and on**_

_**What made me think you were her**_

_**Helena is dead to all dead to all**_

_**Nothing can bring her to life**_

_**Don't pretend that I've been loving you**_

_**Once I believed she was gone**_

_**I corrupted from within**_

Leave leave me for now and forever

Leave what you can

_**Somewhere in time I will find you and haunt you again**_

_**Like the wind sweeps the earth**_

_**Somewhere in time when no virtues are left to defend**_

_**You've fallen deep**_

I was a liar in every debate

I drew the forces that fueled your hate

When the cold in my heart leaves it comes to an end

Quietly now go to sleep

Follow me into the light

Dance on a lake of tears

I'll take you through

Or leave me tonight

I've gone too far to begin all anew

With someone like you

_**Somewhere in time I will find you and love you again**_

_**Like the wind sweeps the earth**_

_**Somewhere in time when no virtues are left to defend**_

_**You've fallen deep**_

I **was a liar in every debate**

**I drew the forces that fueled your hate**

**When the cold in my heart leaves it comes to an end**

**Quietly I'll go to sleep**

**Percy POV**

That I swear was the best time I've ever sung in my life. Being with Artemis made it even better. She was practically glowing with happiness. My hunters were whistling and the crowd was cheering. Artemis hugged me. She laid her head on my chest in the hug. I was smiling like a goofball.

"Thank you." She said. She and the hunters finally dragged me off stage and into the bar area. We sat down at the front. Dionysus came up.

"What would you like Peter Johnson." Since it was my first time I might as well hit myself with something hard.

"Get me some gin, Dionysus level." His eyes practically bugged out of his head and the hunters were looking at me like it was crazy. Everyone for some reason went to the bar to watch us. He brought me my Gin and the hunters their drinks. Artemis got a martini. Everyone was watching me. I took the Gin and downed it. It tasted different is all I can say.

"Not bad." Everyone looked stupefied.

"You drunk Dionysus level Gin and you're not even slightly tipsy. This is your first time too!" I shrugged and Artemis giggled. Thalia said something that I'm gonna get her back for.

"You two should so have a shot contest." She said pointing towards me and Dionysus. Dionysus laughed while Artemis nodded in agreement. Why have you signed my death warrant!

"Peter Johnson here wouldn't last fifteen shots with me." Now that made me mad.

"Let's go then!" I said slamming the table. The room grew quite. Dionysus conjured up 70 or so shots of vodka on each side of the table. I went to one side while he went to the other. My dad and the hunters were cheering me on. I gotta win this. We both took our first shot. Not bad. After the fortieth shot, I was starting to get a bit tipsy. The hundred and tenth one, I was wondering how I was alive while Dionysus was a bit tipsy. By the two hundredth shot, me and Dionysus looked absolutely horrible. One of us wasn't gonna make it after this last shot. The room was quite with the tension. My eyesight was blurry I picked up the glass and downed it. Dionysus picked up his glass and began to drink. He got halfway and dropped the cup. He passed out on the floor with a thud. I grinned. The crowd cheered and I joined Dionysus on the floor. Everything went black but the last thing I heard was nice job Percy! And Artemis smooth voice telling me she was gonna move me to the couch.

**R&R PEEPS. You like?**


	9. A fallen Hero PT1

**Next Chapter in the Guardian. I am going to torture you all with you guys trying to find out Talia's godparent. I got some awesome reviews btw.**

**PiperMcLean351-You are now my new favorite writer! Xx I love your story and can you please not let Annabeth and Percy to get back together? You are an amazing writer. Keep going!**

**PJSavior-Oh man! Nice! Thank you so much for the fast update!The PoV change? Awesome! I was so amused with Artemis and Athena's PoV. The drinking contest is definitely a first, especially when your against Dionysus. Congrats! Perce!Waiting for the next update! I want to know what Artemis thought while she put Percy on the couch. Will Percy be all hallucinating because of the drinking contest? What if Percy said something to Artemis which you know what it is...**

**Tinckles-WOW Percy can hold his licker i really liked the chapter UPDATE SOON**

**Sorry that its short.**

**Percy POV**

Damn it! My head hurts like hell. I opened my eyes. Where am I? I looked around the room and found out it was my room in Artemis's palace. I felt bare again. I sighed as I looked down. I was shirtless with a pair of shorts. Uggh my head hurts really bad. I looked at my bed and found a bottle with a note attached to it. It said

_Dear Peter Johnson_

_In this bottle is a remedy to make that hangover of yours disappear._

_I expect a thank you next time you come to my camp._

_Dionysus_

I chuckled but said a silent prayer of thanks. I uncorked the bottle and downed it. My headache was gone in an instant. I got up and put on a grey hoodie and a black leather jacket with red tribal designs on it. I slipped on some blue black jeans and put on some black shoes. I noticed something. All of my robes were gone. Another letter was on my bed.

_Dear Perseus_

_I took your robes and replaced them with hoodies and jackets._

_You need a more modern look, not a look from the middle ages."_

_Chaos_

I sighed. I actually like those robes. Whatever. I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I washed my face and walked out of my room. I walked into the kitchen where my sisters were eating breakfast without me! How rude. My sisters beamed at me once they noticed me. I smiled. Talia ran up to me, jumping in my arms. I hoisted her up and held her close. I looked around for Artemis. My sisters saw this.

"Artemis went out for a bit to talk with Aphrodite." Said Thalia. I raised an eyebrow at that. Why would Artemis have to talk to the goddess of love? I shrugged and put Talia down. I sat down at the table and summoned me some eggs, bacon and pancakes. Talia jumped into my lap. She was awfully clingy today. I began to eat, sharing some of my food with her.

**Artemis POV**

I sat in front of this annoying cheap, crazed woman. Aphrodite was hopping around like a rabbit on caffeine and crack. She finally stopped moving.

"So why are you here Arty?" I cringed when she said that nickname. Only Perseus was allowed to say it. It didn't sound right on anyone else. Aphrodite gave me a knowing look.

"Oh this is about Perseus." I gaped. How does she know? She smirked.

"I am the love goddess so don't look so surprised. I know why you're here and to be honest I didn't set up your love for Perseus. It was all you. "I closed my mouth and gave a critical eye to the supposed goddess of love. She wasn't as stupid as she acts.

"Why am I in love?" Aphrodite chuckled

Dearie, I can't answer that. It just happens. You see love works in mysterious ways. Just an FWI, if you don't go after him, there are a lot of goddess's that will try." That was the shortest and most civil talk I've ever had with Aphrodite.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone till you're ready." She winked.

**Percy POV**

We had just finished breakfast when Artemis had returned. I was gonna question her on why she met Aphrodite but she looked quite flustered so I left her alone. She gave a look at me and blushed. I cracked a smile. She looked so tense, I had to do something. I pulled out the silver flute Apollo gave me and began to play.

**Thalia POV**

My sister looked stressed out. I wonder why she went to Aphrodite. Wait a second. She has feelings for Percy! Well she has my blessing to do so. Now let's see how long it takes for seaweed brain to figure it out. My sisters and I all knew about Artemis's crush. We took a look at Percy to see that silver flute in his hands. The music he plays on that thing is unbelievable. I could see my sisters stresses just melt away. I was about to thank Percy on the soothing music when my father's voice thundered throughout Olympus.

"Artemis! Camp Half-blood is in need of assistance. Hyperion has returned. Percy's been with us for about four months. I know he's ready for this.

**Artemis POV**

I smirked. A titan has come; this hunt will be very enjoyable. I can see my huntress's are excited but Percy looks troubled. I've come to terms with my love for him. I do love him and I plan on letting him know today or tomorrow. But for now I need to know what troubles him.

**Percy POV**

I felt uneasy. Something about Hyperion was bothering. My assassins sense was going wild, something bad was gonna happen today, someone was going to die. Someone important to me was gonna die. Not if I can't help it! Talia walked up to me with a worried expression.

"You feel it to, don't you?" She said." Someone's going to die, aren't they?" I felt like something was in my throat. I nodded grimly. I can't lie to her, but I can sure as hell make sure it isn't a hunter dying. My oath, my promise, a hunter will not die as long as I still draw breath. I picked her up and held her close. She sensed my distress and hugged me closer, putting her face into my chest. No one was going to hurt her or the goddess I love.

**Artemis POV**

I walked over to Percy and Talia. Those two have a connection like no other. When one is distressed, the other will know. I envy them; they are like brother and sister. I smiled at that thought. They aren't like brother and sister. They are brother and sister. I put my hand on Perseus's shoulder. He looked up to me, worry evident in his eyes.

"What's wrong Percy?" He sighed.

"Someone's going to die today." He said grimly, but he wasn't finished." But it will not be a hunter, not as long as I still live that a hunter dies in battle, that I promise." I was shocked, someone was gonna die. I pray that it isn't any of my hunters….. or Percy.

"**Who will die in the battle against Hyperion and his Army?" it's gonna be….. na I'm not telling you that yet or Talia's parent. Hahahha!**


	10. A fallen hero PT2

**K Guys, sorry for last chapter but I was thinking about the plots to my other stories. For those reading the Malice Knights, forgive me for not updating as fast as this one. The reason being is that the Malice Knight will take a lot longer than this one so I want to finish this story first. Again forgive me. I've recently started the third installment of my Percy Jackson series. Yes, the Guardian of the Hunt, the Malice Knights and the Prince of the Night will all come together at some point. Meaning the Percy's of each story will meet and fight a force like no other. For those who didn't want Thalia, Talia, Percy or Artemis to die, I'm sorry but for the story to show the true power of Percy as a Guardian, one must die. As an apology for this, Talia's god parent will be revealed this chapter. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

Artemis put her hand on Percy's shoulder. Percy joined hands with his sister and they teleported to Camp Half-blood. A grueling battle awaits them.

**Percy POV**

My assassin's sense has been going nuts; it's starting to give me a headache. As we landed in Camp Half-blood, I could see the campers ready for battle. Armed in full Roman and Greek battle regalia. So Reyna and Jason are here too huh. This should be interesting. The hunters and I were receiving stares as we walked toward the big house. When we got inside we saw all the cabin counselors and Chiron with Jason and Reyna discussing plans for the upcoming battle. Artemis and I walked casually to them. Guess they didn't notice us because when I put my hand on Jason's shoulder, he jumped like a girl. I chuckled when he regained his composure. I heard snickers coming from Reyna and the counselors. My sisters looked amused.

"Don't scare me like Perce!" I grinned.

"So what's the plan oh son of Jupiter?" he mock glared at me while I heard some more snickers. I heard thunder in the sky but heard Artemis yell shut up. Jason looked up at the sky and mouthed a thank you.

"The plan is to march up in Greek phalanx formation from all sides seeing on how Hyperion and his army will be in the middle." I could see flaws in this plan and looked toward Annabeth. She didn't object. She looked like she had a suggestion though.

"Why don't we have the hunters go on the front lines?" she asked. I snarled and slammed my fists against the table. If looks could kill, everyone in the room would be dead. My sisters and Artemis didn't look surprised by my reaction but the campers edged away from me.

**Artemis POV**

I wasn't so surprised about Percy's reaction. In all honesty, I didn't like this plan anymore then he did. Percy had given me a warning that someone would die. If my hunters were on the frontlines than there is a high chance that Percy's warning would come true. Percy's eyes were glowing green. His pupils were slits. I looked to my hunters to see if they saw what I was seeing. They nodded. Thalia and Talia along with Phoebe and Atalanta looked worried. Percy's hand was sparking with green fire. Greek fire. That Athena girl looked terrified. I know it was an honest suggestion which would probably do well but Perseus doesn't trust her. We had to find a way to calm him down. I looked toward the hunters, they nodded. They were thinking the same thing I was.

**Jason POV**

Man, Percy's mad! I thought it was pretty good idea till I remembered how much Percy loves the hunters. I can relate, I don't want any romans to die but I can't prevent it. I sighed, if Hyperion doesn't kill us then Percy will.

**Annabeth POV**

I was scared. I didn't mean to make Percy mad. I just thought that the hunters on the frontlines would be best. Percy's eyes were glowing green, it was beautiful but deadly. I'm trying to find a way to get back with him but how can I get him to love me again when all I'm able to do is get him mad. I'm daughter of Athena; this should be easy, not hard!

**Percy POV**

My hands were beginning to light up. I knew I had to gain control but I couldn't. If someone didn't stop me, I would probably obliterate her. It's funny how she used to be my best friend and now I want to kill her. Just as I was going to paint the walls red, I felt a hand on my shoulder and bunch of arms wrapping around me. I heard a voice right next to my ear.

"Perseus, calm down. For me, please." It was Artemis. Her voice was keeping me in control. It was so soothing and the hunters, I could feel their worry and concern for me. My hands returned to normal. I felt at peace as relaxed into their embrace. They let go and I smiled at them.

"Thanks." I said. They beamed at me. I turned toward the cowering campers.

"You guys, no offence, you look pretty pathetic right now." I said. I think I did a blow to their pride because some of them began to sulk. The conch horn blew outside. Jason looked at me and nodded. It was time for battle. We marched out of the big house to the camp borders. I looked at the campers in awe. There were hundreds. Hundreds upon hundreds line in Greek and Roman formations. We looked out onto the horizon, Hyperion and his monsters had marched upon the hill. There were thousands. The campers looked utterly terrified. We thought it would be a small force, not an army that would surely bring the end. I knew I had to say something. I was going to lead them into battle.

"I can't promise you that I will bring you all home alive. But this I swear, before you and before Chaos that when we go into battle, I will be the first to set foot on the field, and I will be the last to step off, and I will leave no one behind. Dead or alive, we will all come home together." Artemis was smiling s were the hunters. They knew the stakes. The Campers roared and raised their weapons in approval. We strolled up to the hill. Hyperion stood before us but he wasn't alone. It was foolish to think Hyperion was the only titan. Krios and Oceanus stood by his side. Both Titans glared at Perseus with such hate. Percy smirked in return. They would probably lose this battle, but why not piss of everything before you die? Artemis commanded the hunters and Demi Gods to stand ready. Hyperion raised his hands and the monsters charged forward. I raised Riptide and let out a battle cry.

"For Olympus!" I kept my promise; I was the first on the battlefield. I met monster after monster in a flurry of blades, magic and other things that were a natural occurrence in my life. I saw a monster that I killed not too long ago, a monster who just won't die. My buddy the Minotaur. Ooh he got a bigger axe, what's that gonna do. His red beady eyes spotted me and he roared. He charged me while swinging his axe killing Demi gods and monsters alike. No one mattered but me. How sweet. I met him in mid swing as that oversized axe came upon me. I parried it with Riptide and hopped in the air, effectively kicking the monsters face in. He got back up, picking up a piece of the ground while at it and tossed it at me. C'mon batter, batter swing! The piece of land was almost upon me when I swung Riptide like Babe Ruth swings a baseball bat. I hit the chunk of land sending it straight back to the Minotaur. It smashed him, sending him and bunch of monsters back to Tartarus monster paste. I heard Talia scream Home Run! I chuckled and continued the slaughter.

**Artemis POV**

I laughed as I saw Percy hit the chunk of land back at the Minotaur. Talia said exactly what I was thinking. Home Run! Now I know what you're thinking, a Goddess watches Baseball. What's so weird about that, you mortals can do it but not me? Anyway I turned my attention back on the battle, Hyperion was in battle with Thalia and Talia, I turned toward my other hunters, they nodded and I jumped toward Thalia's and Talia's direction.

**Percy POV**

I saw several dracaena approach me with their Tridents covered in blood. I had Jason behind me, watching my back. We knew we couldn't win this battle; we were losing too many demi gods. I lit up my hands and obliterated a good chunk of the monster army. Atalanta killed Oceanus with Nico's help and Krios was dealt with by Phoebe, Diana and the rest of my sisters. My eyes shone with pride but I knew it wouldn't be enough. There was only one way that this many monsters were out of Tartarus. Gaea must've convinced Tartarus to let them out before she was forced back to sleep. I knew what I had to do. I was taught a technique by Chaos that he forbade me to use.

_Flashback_

_Chaos and I were in fierce battle. I held a silver knife and Riptide. I rammed into him with my full power but he just blasted me away. I landed on the ground with a nasty crunch. Everything went black. Is it possible to get knocked out in a dream? When _I finally came to, Chaos was in a meditating state. He gave me a stern look.

"_What I am about to teach you, is something very dangerous. I do not want you to use this technique ever. Do you understand?" I nodded. He placed his hand on my head and knowledge seeped into me. This move was terrifying. It's called a hero's final breath. It's a move for dark energy users and fire energy users. It takes the spiritual, physical and elemental energy in one's self and turns it into a bomb of enormous power. Depending on how strong the person is, the bigger the blast. This move will most likely kill the user._

_Flashback over_

I sighed. I should've known that the person who would die would be me. I started to prepare the technique but then I saw Talia and Artemis at Hyperion's mercy. Artemis was holding Talia close to her, both were tired and out of energy. My green eyes began to glow. I was fueled with rage. Hyperion raised his sword, ready to kill them both.

"NO!" I yelled. A burst of power came from me and I was in front of them. My arms spread like an eagle as Hyperion drove the sword into my stomach, in an attempt to kill Talia and do serious damage to my goddess.

**Artemis POV**

Time seemed to stop when heard his voice. I had closed my eyes, ready to protect Talia with my life, ready for the sword to fall. It never did. I heard the sword hit something and a gasp from Hyperion. Blood landed on me. I opened my eyes. Tears rolled down my face. Hyperion's sword was in Percy. Percy turned his head toward me and smiled. Blood leaked out of his mouth. I wanted to shout at him for being so stupid but no words could come out except for one.

"Percy."

**Percy POV**

I smiled at Artemis. She only said my name. I turned my head toward a shocked Hyperion. My hands lit up.

"See ya in hell bastard." I let out a torrent of Greek fire till Hyperion was nothing but ashes. The last thing one his face was pure terror. His sword was still in my stomach. The campers gathered around us along with my sisters. Out of the 900 campers we had we lost 200 so far. The monsters were edging toward us. They still had over a thousand. The hunters were horrified at the blade in my stomach. Blood leaked out of my stomach. Annabeth and Jason were tearing up and Nico looked paler than usual.

"Get behind me." I coughed out. They did as they were told. Besides Artemis, Thalia and Talia. Apollo flashed in. he looked grave.

"You can't win." I shook my head. I turned toward three of the most important people of my life.

"Artemis, Thalia and Talia. I want you three to get as far away from here as possible. As for the monsters, I'll fight them alone." They all looked shocked. Artemis was crying.

"No, we fight together." She screamed. I shook my head again. Apollo looked upset and the girls gave me look that said don't you dare. I looked toward Thalia, Talia and Artemis, I opened my arms to them. Talia came first. I smiled and embraced her with one arm. She looked up to me. I had tears falling down my face.

"Big brother, what's wrong?" I didn't answer her. Artemis and Thalia were looking at me questioningly. I gave them a sad smile before returning me attention to Talia.

"You've made me proud little sister." She looked up at me. As fast as lightning I raised my hand and knocked her out painlessly. Thalia and Artemis looked at me shock. I knocked out Thalia quickly and Artemis as well before they could react. The campers and hunters looked at me in shock but Apollo had a look of understanding.

"Take the three girls behind the camp borders with the others. Go now and make a strong shield for what I am about to do." He nodded grimly. He managed to get everyone behind the border while the hunters were screaming for me to come back. The monsters surrounded me. I smirked.

"You all are fools to think you could beat me!" I began the technique. I started to chant in ancient Greek. My aura spread around me in a beautiful way. I gave another look at the hunters and the campers. Artemis, Thalia and Talia had come to. Apollo wasn't letting them through to get to me. My eyes met Artemis's and I smiled. I spoke in the mind of every camper and hunter here.

"Artemis, Talia, Thalia, all my sisters, I do this for you and yes even for you campers." I let out a last battle cry. My aura expanded around me, the earth began to shake, oceans were rising, and lightening danced in the sky. With a mighty yell, the whole area went up in a massive explosion. My energy was draining away. I smiled.

**Artemis POV**

Percy's eyes met with mine. He smiled. No he wasn't going to do this. He wasn't just give up his life. I wouldn't let him! I tried to get past Apollo but he wouldn't let me through. I wanted to smack my brother but when I looked at his face I couldn't. He had tears in his eyes. I saw as the earth went into turmoil. A bright land came from Percy and an explosion that made the bomb dropped on japan look like a grenade shocked the whole world. I saw hundreds of monsters; the landscape and practically everything around Percy crumble to ash. The only reason none of were hurt was because of Apollo's shield and he was struggling to hold it. Beads of sweat ran down his forehead. The light stopped and everyone gasped. Everything in that area was destroyed. Ashes and dust was all that remained. We scanned the area for Percy and saw him standing. I smiled in relief but my relief went away when he fell to the ground. I screamed to Apollo to let me and my hunters through. He nodded and the shield went away. He dropped to the ground in exhaustion. My hunters and I ran on the destroyed battlefield to Percy. He was white as a sheet of paper. He was breathing heavily. I dropped to the ground and put his head on my lap. The hunters gathered around us.

**Percy POV**

I was dying. I couldn't even see. Now I know how Zoe felt when she couldn't see the stars. Conveniently at the moment, it was nighttime. The only reason I was still breathing at the moment was because of Chaos. He's allowing me to say goodbye. I felt someone put my head on their lap. It was a presence I knew.

"Artemis." I croaked. Blood was leaking out my mouth. I could hear sobs all around me.

"Percy, you aren't leaving us." I chuckled painfully.

"My lady, I can't see the stars." I could feel her body tense. Suddenly my vision returned, I turned my head toward my family.

"Don't cry little sisters." They continued to sob anyway. I sighed. Tears hit my face and I looked to Artemis. She was crying hard. Talia was sobbing her heart out.

"You promised you wouldn't leave me!" she sobbed. I smiled a sad smile. I stroked her cheek. She looked to me. I pulled out Riptide and placed it in her hands. Her eyes widened.

"Riptide belongs to you now. Use it well little sister. I will never leave you because I will always be in here." I said as I pointed to her heart. She started to cry again. I turned toward Thalia.

"Don't cry Pinecone face. It doesn't suit you." She just punched my shoulder and continued to sob.

"Don't leave us Kelp head." I shook my head and placed my hand on her forehead, transferring some of my power into her.

"Take care of our sisters. Promise me no harm will come to them." I said. She sobbed but nodded. I turned my head to the rest of my sisters.

"You have all made me proud. I am honored to be your Guardian and brother. Remember this, a Guardian is always there. I am never truly gone. I will live through you." They started to hold each other and cried some more. I looked up to the goddess I loved. I smiled.

"Artemis, it's been an honor and quite fun to work with you." She didn't smile but sobbed some more. She needed to know before I died. She needed to know how I felt. I softly cupped her chin and brought her close to me. She looked at me in shock. I gave her a gentle but passionate kiss. She returned it. When we broke away, I smiled some more.

"I love you Artemis, all ways had and all ways will." She cried harder before responding. This sadness was hurting me more than dying.

"I love you too Perseus, please don't leave me." My life was ending fast. I began to close my eyes.

"Goodbye my love." I knew no more.

**Artemis POV**

He's gone. No, no it can't be! He can't be dead! I screamed in sorrow.

"He's gone." My hunters heard me and cried and cried. Thalia was holding Talia close to her who was holding Anakalumos close to her chest. I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was my brother. He opened his eyes and for the first time I sobbed in his arms. When he finally let me go did I notice that he walked over to Talia.

"My daughter, I am sorry." Talia's eyes widened in shock. So did mine. She was my niece. Something tells me Percy knew too. Percy. I sobbed hard. When I finally came to, I saw the Olympians all around the body with the campers. That Athena girl was bawling and so were all the campers. Poseidon had tears running down his face as he attempted to keep his composure. Athena and my father looked sad as well as the rest of the gods. Hestia was sobbing just as hard as I was. Percy was like a son to her. I walked over to Percy to give him my final blessing. I began to chant and his body disappeared. Everyone looked up. A new constellation was there in the sky running along next to the huntress. The Guardian of the Huntress. Percy's constellation was bigger than that bastard Orion's. that proves that he was the greater hero. The greatest hero. The savior of Olympus, the slayer of Titans and Giants, the Avenger, the Angel of Darkness. The Guardian of the Hunt and the love of the Moon.

His name was Percy Jackson.

I broke down after looking at eh constellation. Life wouldn't be the same without the man I loved.

**R&R please. Sniff, sniff. I need a tissue.**


	11. Even in Death, he watches

**I can't believe you all thought that was the end. I am not that cruel. The story shall continue for about another 10 chapters. However this chapter is bit angst. I didn't want to end the day on such a sad note. Sorry that this one is short but this deserves to be updated twice today!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

**Talia POV**

We left the camp a week after big brother's death. Big brother, why did you leave us. Why did you have to be so selfless? Why did you have to take the burden of being a hero? Mistress Artemis is a wreck. She hasn't spoken since big brother's death. She just won't talk to anyone. Not even Zeus can get her to talk. Thalia isn't faring much better either. She has an empty look in her eyes. To be honest, I want to find a corner and just die. Life isn't good without big brother in it anymore. I hold the blade he gave me with pride and sorrow. It's like the blade felt its original master die. Riptide however for some reason, glows at random times. Especially when we talk about Percy.

**Thalia POV**

Kelp head. Why did you do it? Why did you have to fight alone? We could've helped. Why did you have to leave us? It's been four months .we're camped up in the place you first became the Guardian. Me, Artemis and Talia are sleeping in your tent. The others would've joined us but they wanted to grieve in private. We still haven't finished our what you have done to us. The thought of you not there is killing us Percy. My sister won't even talk anymore. All she does is eat, sleep and hunt. Dad's tried to help. Hell all of the gods have tried. I think they knew that she was in love in with you. Kelp head, I'll keep my promise to you but this is your job not mine.

**Artemis POV**

My life is hell now. Who would've thought that the goddess who swore off men would be so devastated at the death of one? Percy why did you have to leave me? I love you. I love you so much. Being immortal is horrible now that you are gone. I had a hope that we could spend our immortal lives together. That hope is gone now. Remember my love; no one will take your place in my heart.

**Talia POV**

Artemis and Thalia went to sleep beside me. Both had tears streaming down their faces. I cried myself to sleep thinking about you big brother.

_Dream_

_I dreamed that I was flying in the night sky. The stars just above me. The huntress and the Guardian ran side by side. Those constellations, in my opinion were the most beautiful. As I looked at my brother's constellation, I couldn't help but feel a wave of immense sadness. It seems I wouldn't get any peace in my dreams either. As I cried a hand rested on my shoulder. I looked up and gasped. My big brother was here. He smiled at me; his green eyes gleamed in the moonlight. I started to cry again. This wasn't real._

"_I thought you would've been happy to see me." He said. I brushed of his shoulder in my pain._

"_You aren't real, you died. This is just a dream." He chuckled. I couldn't help but smile. I miss his laugh._

"_Little sister, what did I tell you. I am always here. If not in body then in spirit. I may be in the sky but I am always watching over you. Don't forget that." I hugged him as hard as I could. He smiled._

"_I don't have much time, use Riptide wisely little sister." He let go of me and transformed into a golden eagle. He gave me one last look before flying to toward his constellation and disappearing. I smiled. He still watches over us, even in spirit. Even though I am still sad, I can feel my spirits lift slightly._

**Thalia Dream**

_I dreamed that I was on top of Zeus's fist. Just looking at the moon. It was red from Artemis's grieving. Why does have to be this way. Just thinking about Percy makes me cry. I jumped in shock when an Eagles cry sung in the wind. A golden eagle perched on Zeus's fist next to me. I stared at the animal strangely. Probably a god wanting to talk to me in my dreams. Why couldn't they leave me to mourn? The eagle transformed into a human shape and I wanted to cry right then and there. My Guardian stood before me in all his glory. He was in the robe he originally wore. He smiled a gentle smile at me and I couldn't help but hug him as hard as I could. Even if it really wasn't him, just to see his smile was enough. He chuckled, a deep rumbling in his chest._

"_Thalia, don't continue to despair anymore. You have to protect are sisters. You are causing me a lot of pain I am dead. You need to rise from my ashes and build on what I left behind." I smiled at him. I could tell that it really was him._

"_When did you become so wise?" He laughed but shrugged. His look became stern._

"_You need to master the power I gave you." I knew that except the problem was I didn't know what he gave me._

"_Before you even ask Pinecone face. The power I gave you is something you need to find out on your own. Remember this, I am always watching. Even in death. I know how Artemis is doing and I know it is my fault. But it was the only way. I started to cry again._

"_No it wasn't! You didn't have to die… you didn't have to leave us." He smiled a sad smile._

"_I never truly left." Before I could ask what he meant, he gave me a peck on the forehead before disappearing. I smiled. Even death, he still annoys me. That's my seaweed brain._

_**Artemis Dream**_

_I was in my own personal hell. My dream was really a nightmare. There was fire around me and all I could see was his death. Monsters and other evils taunted me with the fact that I couldn't save him. I sobbed my heart out. It was my fault. I don't know how it was but it was. As I cried, the monsters tried to pull me into the flames. As they were about to pull me in, a hand grabbed mine and pulled me away from the creatures. We flew into the night. I looked toward my savior but his face was hooded. He stopped flying and hugged me. Who was this man? He pulled off his hood and I began to cry. Percy was in my dreams. How though? I would know if this was fake or not. I rested my head on his chest, he gave me a stern look._

"_Stop blaming yourself for my death my love." I began to choke up. It was my fault._

"_It's my fault your dead!" that just made him angry._

"_No its not! It's the duty of the Guardian to protect his Mistress not the other way around. Artemis I can feel your pain but you must recover for the sake of your hunters. They are just as depressed as you are love. They need you." I sighed, he was right of course but it didn't make me feel better. He pulled me into a kiss. He was bold but I returned it._

"_Will you stay with me till I awake?" I asked. He smiled at me._

"_I am always with you."_

**Even in Death, he watches over them. Next chappie sometime this week. R&R please!**


	12. Chapter 12

**K guys. I've gotten requests, no demands that Percy be resurrected. The only problem is that I need to find a way to bring him back. The gods do have ancient rules to follow….. not that they followed them anyway. Anyway I'll think about it but for now… he's dead… later he'll probably be back.**

**Disclaimer: POV**

**Percy POV**

I stood before the true lord of the sky himself. Ouranos Primordial of the Sky. I don't know what happen after I died. All I know was that I was sent to the skies. Artemis must've turned me into a constellation. Artemis, she must be in a lot of pain. I didn't want hurt her or my sisters but it was the only way. Am I really selfish for wanting to protect them, even if I died? I left my thoughts when Ouranos cleared his throat. I bowed down as noble as could. Ouranos seemed amused but was that pride in his eyes.

"So Artemis has sent another. You seem different Grandson than the others. I saw what you did. The whole Primordial council did. Even my wife Gaea was surprised at such a heroic sacrifice. I am proud to be your great Grandfather." I smiled at that. I barely knew Ouranos and he already respected me.

"Young hero, I sense conflict in your heart. Tell me what is wrong." I sighed, should've known I was as easy to read as a book.

"I left Artemis in so much pain. She loved me and now I can't be there to love her." Ouranos smiled sympathetically.

"Percy, this is how I feel about Gaea, it explains her bitterness doesn't it. She claims she doesn't love me but I can see it. She's as easy to read as you are. So you wish to return to the moon goddess? My head snapped up. The way he said that was like there is a way.

"Is there a way grandfather?" Ouranos looked grim.

"Perhaps, however you must not worry about that right now. The world is changing Percy. Gaea may be asleep but another Primordial, Ourea plots against my grandchildren. Since you are dead, Ourea thinks he has an advantage against the Olympians. The Primordial are not necessarily evil Percy you must understand. Earth is a beautiful place and because of that, every primordial would like to claim it. Ourea thinks he would make a better ruler than the Olympians but he is wrong. He is too cocky an arrogant, he thinks too highly of himself. The gods do the same but Ourea doesn't have the patience to rule and will destroy everything my father Chaos made." I absorbed the info in. if this was true, then the world will be destroyed. How can I help if I'm dead? Ouranos sensed my inner turmoil.

"There is a way but you are not strong enough. I will train you personally for what you will have to do to return." I had a question though.

"Is it possible, since I am the guardian of the hunters, to communicate to them in their dreams?" he nodded.

"You may speak to them, but do not tell them of what's to come. They need to find out of their own." I sighed but nodded. I reached out with my mind and went into the dreams of Artemis, Talia and Thalia. I did so with my other sisters. When I returned, Ouranos was smiling.

"You are a good Guardian you know?" I sighed.

"I lessen the wound but it's not closed. They're gonna be in a lot of pain for awile. Ouranos nodded.

"Go to your room for now. A friend of yours shall escort you." I raised an eyebrow at that. A friend, I wonder who?" I waited for my escort and I wasn't surprised on who it was. Doesn't mean I wasn't happy about it. My escort was no other than an old friend. Zoe Nightshade. The same black hair and tan skin. She was smiling at me.

"Welcome Percy, or should I say Guardian of the Hunt." I chuckled at that.

"It's good to see you too Zoe." I said. She hugged me.

"I see that you were taking care of Artemis and even gained her love. She was ready to break her oath for you, you know." I nodded. Obviously depressed. She smiled sympathetically. She showed me to my room. It was pretty cool. It was like the wilds by the ocean and the ceiling was an illusion of the night sky. I had a white bed with green sheets. In the middle of the room was a round hole. In the hole was water. It was strange, as I looked in it, I could see Artemis and the hunters! How is this possible? I jumped when a hand landed on my shoulder. I turned around to see Ouranos. He chuckled at my shock and confusion.

"What you are looking at is a pool of sight. I thought you would like to watch the hunters and your love." I smiled; a lone tear fell from my face.

"Thank you." He smiled back.

"It's time I told you about the Primordial Gods. We came before the Titans and Olympians. We are the children of the Oldest Primordial Chaos. The Primordial are the strongest beings of the Greek Pantheon. We are a council of deities. We use to rule before I was overthrown by my son Kronos. That was Gaea's fault. Anyway after I was overthrown, we disappeared to see how the gods would rule. We're disappointed but they rule better than the Titans. We are in a sense like the Olympians. Filled with pride and such and we do bicker at times but we mean well. Now some of us are bit more evil than others but we do what we think is best. If one does something the council doesn't like, there isn't anything we can do unless we declare war. You can see why we just don't bother, however earth is very important to all of us and we all want it for ourselves. However some of us don't mind about sharing, it's the one would take earth and corrupt it like my brother. We understand the need of balance." I nodded, taking the info in.

"How do I fit in this?" Ouranos smiled.

"You are the greatest hero of all time, Chronos agrees and so does the whole council. You are Earths protector, that planet needs you. Now you wish to return, there is away but you need to be stronger before you leave. For now I shall teach you what I know, and prepare you for what's to come because after the fight with Ourea, we all have bigger problems, problems that you by yourself can't win alone. Chaos forbids me from telling you anything till after Ourea." I nodded again. A big fight was gonna happen, a problem for the Primordial. This is bad. A problem for Chaos… real bad!

"Then what are we standing here for? Let's get training!" Ouranos chuckled at my eagerness. Wow a fight that requires the Primordial. What did he mean by me by myself? I pretty sure I am the only Percy Jackson if that's what he meant.

**Percy's not as dense as people think huh? R&R**


	13. Another Guardian

**Next Chapter of the Guardian of the Hunters. Angel or Demon?  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

**Artemis POV**

We awoke to the sounds of destruction and roaring outside our tent. We quickly put on our equipment and rushed outside to meet a monster that my brother had killed a long time ago. Python, the very snake that haunted my mother and made sure that she couldn't give birth to either me or Apollo. I hated this creature with every fiber in my body. My hunters readied their bows. Talia unsheathed Riptide and held it proudly, a smirk so much like Perseus's on her face. That girl strives to honor her brother. I smiled; Percy was right in a way. He's never gone because he lives in the hunters. Thalia pulled out her spear and uttered a war cry. We charged. The Draconic creature was just as big as I remembered. The size of 4 school buses and weighing over 5 tons. Its maw filled with thousands of sharp teeth and glowing red eyes. His fangs dripped with poison. Thalia foolishly charged the creature only to be smacked away by the creature's tail. I shot several arrows but to no avail. As the creature hissed and roared in anger, Diana leaped into the air with the grace of a deer and slammed her hunting knives into one of its eyes. It roared in outrage and bit her leg and held onto it. I rushed to free her but the damn thing managed to coil its tail around me. This thing was as strong as a god. It seemed to grin at me with my hunter in its maw. What could we do? Ever since Percy died, everything is harder to kill. Thalia's knocked out, and most of my hunters were covered in poison. I was gonna lose hunters. Percy would be ashamed of me. My eyes began to close.

"_How dare you give up love? Fight it; you are Artemis the huntress of the wilds and goddess of the moon!" _My eyes snapped opened. That voice! A tear creeped out of my eyes and a smile was on my face. Python looked at me confusingly. I smirked but then a burst of power came from behind me. My eyes widened. It was Talia. The auburn haired girl held Riptide and her eyes were glowing green. Except they weren't her eyes. Her shadow in the sunlight wasn't hers either! The shadow showed a hooded robed figure. What kind of sorcery is this!

**Talia POV**

That giant salamander for a dragon had Diana and Lady Artemis in its grasp. I've never felt this weak before in my life. Sure I was covered in poison and bite marks but I've always come through. I won't give up, Big brother never bowed to his enemies and neither will I. Thalia was injured and I stood in front of her, ready for battle. I felt a presence touch my mind. My body began to go on auto pilot. I couldn't control what I was doing. My arms raised Riptide high in the air and my body charged Python.

**Percy POV**

I smirked. No one touches the hunters and lives. I would have thought that my enemies would know this by now. I better end this now before my connection runs dry.

**Artemis POV**

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Talia was fighting in Percy's fighting style. Python let me and Diana go when Talia rushed him. Diana fell to the floor, screaming in pain. I rushed to help her. I cradled her in my arms. She was whimpering. Her leg had a nasty bite mark and poison was seeping through. I couldn't heal this but I know someone who can.

"Apollo, I need you!" a flash of gold light appeared and there was my brother in all of his supposed glory. He gave me a worried look and turned to look for his daughter. He had a shocked look when he saw his daughter fighting Python. Pride was easily seen in his features. He returned to me and placed a hand on Diana's leg. A glowing light went inside of her and the wound closed.

"She needs to rest." He said. I nodded and turned my head to the battle at hand. Talia had some minor cuts but nothing serious. Python on the other hand was bleeding heavily. He lunged at her, jaws wide open. Talia side stepped the attack and drove Riptide through its mouth into its brain. The creature gave one last hiss of agony and fell to the ground. Dead. Talia glowing eyes returned to normal, and she stumbled a bit. Her shadow was her own as well. What was that, that shadow didn't belong to her in the first place? I must've been seeing things. Apollo rushed to her, congratulating her on her achievement.

"I've only seen one warrior move like girl and that was Percy. Did he teach you guys anything before…" he asked. Talia nodded.

"He taught us basic sword fighting but nothing like I did. For some reason, I don't think it was me that was fighting. I felt like something took over my body and fought for me."

Apollo frowned. So did I for that matter. Something about this isn't right. Could it have been really Percy that saved us? If that's the case then how did Percy bond with Talia? Apollo looked at the sky where Percy's constellation would be in the night. He muttered something quietly but I heard it. He muttered thank you. Apollo gave his daughter a hug and hugged Atalanta before leaving in a flash of light. Thalia had recovered from her fight and gave a thumb up to Talia and the constellation. I smiled. Even in Death Percy, even in death.

**Percy POV**

I smiled. So Apollo knows that I still protect them. Artemis, I can tell is confused and Talia just as much. Thalia gave me a thumb up that I can't help but return even if she can't see it. Ouranos told me there was a way for me to come back. For the past couple of months I've been training with Zoe and Ouranos and developed a hand to hand fighting style as well as improving my sword and my horrible archery skills. I can hit a bulls eye now and I even learned how to use a spear, Thalia would be proud. A hand was on my shoulder as I continued to think. I looked up to meet Ouranos. He had a grave look on his face.

"It's time Percy. Your training is almost complete but to finish it and return you need to meet a Guardian like you. He was the Guardian of Selene before she faded and gave her powers to Artemis. Be wary however, he has corrupted due to grief and pain at the loss of Selene. She didn't want to fade but she was forced to by Ourea himself. Helios chose to fade at the loss of Selene. Before she faded however, like you gave a kiss to the love of her life. When a God fades they are sent to a paradise for gods, they can return but some chose not to. Most do not have the will to do so anyway. What this Guardian doesn't know is that he can go to her as well. But he is too corrupt now. He used to be like an angel, white wings and an aura of gold. Now his wings are bat wings and his eyes a dark orange color you would find on a demon. I believe you can bring him back. If you can do this, you will be allowed to return." So I have to purify a corrupted warrior. That's just great. We walked to the council chamber and I saw a man that looked a lot like me. He had pale skin, orange eyes with slits for pupils. He was muscular and was covered in scars. The most noticeable was the X shaped scar on his chest. Black bat wings protruded from his back, they were big. Probably about fifteen meters for his wingspan. He had black spiky hair. A scowl was on his face and his orange eyes showed so much anger and hate. He was bound to the ground by unbreakable chains. He looked at me and Ouranos but when he looked toward me, his face showed surprise. He growled, probably agitated and looked toward Ouranos with a questioning look in his eyes.

"Exalta, this is Perseus. He is the current guardian of the moon." Ouranos said. Exalta looked surprised. He gave me a look that felt like he was examining me. He spoke, his voice deep and cold. I could feel his pain.

"Perseus huh? So you're the guardian of Artemis, Selene's chosen successor." His voice cracked a bit at the mention of Selene. A frown adorned my face. He reminded me of myself when Annabeth practically murdered my spirit. I nodded however.

"Yeah, that's me. Ouranos can I talk to him alone." Ouranos looked surprised but nodded. So did Exalta. I knew what to do.

"Unbind him please." Exalta's eyes widened and Ouranos jumped in shock."

Perseus, I don't think that's a good idea my boy." Exalta slumped, thinking I would agree with Ouranos. I shook my head.

"Release him." I said, my voice hardening a bit. Ouranos sighed but unlocked the chains. He left the room and left me with the corrupted Guardian. Exalta looked at me warily.

"What do you want young Guardian?" he was harsh with his words but it isn't his fault.

"I need your help. I need you to finish my training as a Guardian." Exalta raised an eyebrow but his eyes softened. There is still good in him.

"Why would you need my help, I failed to protect my Selene from that bastard Ourea, why would you need me." He said bitterly.

"I am afraid that history might repeat itself." Exalta gave me a questioning look.

"Ourea has returned to earth and I am not there to protect my goddess, the one I love." I could see the rage in his eyes.

"What! He dares to return! It's his fault Selene is gone. I vowed I would destroy him, but I can't because I can't return to earth." My eyes hardened. It seemed we have a lot of things in common after all.

"Exalta, please train me so that I can combat Ourea on the battlefield. I can't allow the gods to be beaten and my goddess to fade. You may not be able to return to earth but I can! Let me let you avenge Selene through me. Teach me how to be a true Guardian like you and make sure Artemis is safe. There is something in it for you if you do." He raised an eyebrow at that but I could tell he would train me.

"What do you have that I want?" he asked. I smiled at him

"If you let go of your hate then you can fade yourself and be with Selene. When a god or goddess fades, they go to a paradise. You can be with her again." His eyes widened in shock. He stumbled a bit.

"Is it really possible." I nodded. He smirked and charged me, both of us were weaponless.

"Your training starts now!" we grappled and I know for a fact this was gonna be a hell of a fight. At least I have a good master and good masters.

**Third Person POV**

Unknown to the Guardians, a beautiful black haired woman was smiling at the Guardians from Paradise.

**R&R PLEASE. HOPE YOU LIKE IT.**


	14. A hero returns pt 1

**Okay guys, you have been extremely supportive of this story and I'm glad to say that you all deserve a reward. Hope you like- Palerider365**

**Disclaimer- I don't own PJO**

**Percy POV**

I lay on the ground, panting heavily and beads of sweat running down my forehead. Exalta looked just as tired as I was. We've been training for the past 3 months. The first week I couldn't even touch him but after a couple months, I am able to go toe to toe with my master and friend. Exalta's changed ever since we began to train. He's a lot nicer now and even praises me on my skill and power. Before he would just scoff and say drop and give me thirty thousand. Not fun at all. The more I train with him, the more I understand the true meaning of to being a guardian. There's also another benefit to me being trained by him. My level of sarcasm has reached a new peak. Oh will the gods be happy. Exalta got off the ground and extended his hand to me. I took it with a firm grip and he pulled me up.

"I've trained you far enough Percy. It's time you left the skies." He said. My jaw hit the floor. It was finally over. Three months of history lessons that would make Athena envious, three months of training that would make Ares squeal in pain over? My tiny little brain couldn't comprehend it. He smirked at me.

"There's one more thing I need to do before I can fade. I think I've known all along but my grief always stopped me." I gave him a confused look. What does he have to do? He placed his hand upon my forehead and my world was starting to go black.

"Use your gift well my apprentice." My world went black.

I found myself in a sort of dreamscape. The land was literally the wilds. Green grass and high trees, beautiful plains and large mountains filled with wildlife. I've dreamt of this place before. This place reminds me of the hunters and Artemis. No Artemis and Diana. Yes I have met her Roman aspect and to me they are both the same. Off topic, anyway I knew this place. I looked toward the mountains and saw three figures standing on one of the mountain tops. It felt as if they were beckoning me forward. I obliged. I ran toward the mountain. As I ran, I felt as if I was changing, a silver glow flowed from behind me. I hopped on cracks and crevices all over the mountains, scaling them with ease. I felt like a mountain goat. As I landed on the top of the mountain the temperature changed. On the ground it was fairly warm like a summer day. Up here it was fairly cold, snow drifting all over the place. I set my eyes on the three figures and gasped. One of them was me. The figure that was me had a black cloak, a double sheath containing a long hunting knife and a throwing knife, a longbow which was the same as the one Chaos gave me now that I think about it and a quiver full of arrows. He had green eyes with a silver crescent in them. The other two was a black haired woman dressed similar to Artemis with a silver bow. She was breathtaking but I'm a taken man. I'm quite proud of that thank you very much. The other was a man that garbed similarly to Apollo but he had more of proud look on his face. All three of them smiled at me. The woman chose to speak.

"Greetings young Guardian, I am Selene and this is my brother Helios." I was staring at the two original deities of the sun and moon. Wow, how did Exalta send me here? Helios chuckled at my flabbergasted expression.

"Young hero, we've seen your endeavors and challenges. You survived a broken heart and even had a beautiful goddess fall in love with you. You are not only the champion of Olympus, Guardian of Artemis but we shall have our way, you will become the god of the Hunt, Tides, Swordsmanship, Archery, Shadows, Nobility and heroes. You will be a god not bound by the ancient rules much like Artemis isn't." I sat there with a shocked expression. My gift was godhood. Helios shook his head.

"No young Demi God, once you return to earth you will be turned into a god by our will and the will of Chaos. Our gifts to you are these." Helios blasted me with godly power and I felt even more control over the power of fire. My green eyes were flames. My height extended and my body looked like it was chiseled from marble. I was more attractive then I already was. I glared at Helios. Why is it that the more power I receive the more awesome I look. He chuckled. Selene blasted me with a silvery power like blast and my green eyes returned to normal, sort of. The crescents I saw in my counterparts eyes were in mine. I felt stronger than ever before. My water powers felt stronger but my mind was filled with experiences from the greatest of archers and hunters. Their skill lived in me. The moon fueled my strength. The more I was with the moon, the more I got stronger. I looked toward my counterpart and we walked toward each other till we merged with one another. The equipment he had one was on me. I could hear the distinct voices of the fates in my mind.

"_He has risen, the warrior, the hunter and the assassin Perseus Jackson has risen to the challenge!"_ I turned toward the two gods and smiled. I nodded to them and they nodded back. Helios disappeared. Before Selene could go however I grabbed her wrist.

"Thank you. Exalta will be joining you soon." She smiled a beautiful smile and nodded. She disappeared and my dreamscape fell apart. My world went black again. When I awoke Exalta was staring at me. His orange eyes were actually happy. He was fading, I could tell. I got up quickly and embraced my master.

"Thank you Exalta." He smiled.

"No. Thank you Perseus." I nodded and Exalta gave me a thumb up and I could see a flickering form of a familiar goddess embrace him and disappeared. The doors to the chamber we've been in for the past three months opened quite violently. Ouranos and Zoe rushed in.

"Where's Exalta, his energy signature disappeared." Ouranos said. Zoe was staring at me, shocked by my appearance. I smiled my good ole crooked smile.

"My master is finally at peace." Ouranos seemed shocked but he smiled. He placed a hand on my shoulder.

"It's time for you to go grandson, your huntress is in trouble once more. Some of the Giants and Titans have been released from Tartarus because of Ourea. You must hurry; Artemis is fighting Gration, the giant she killed long ago. He is back for revenge." My eyes widened and I nodded. Zoe hugged me one last time.

"Me and Ouranos will be able to contact you when you please. Goodbye" I felt as if my body was being torn apart. I found myself falling straight toward Earth. A leap of faith aye. Great. I closed my eyes and began to use my senses as I fell. My senses were increased due to the power boost from the original moon and sun. I was right above them. Lightening and quakes showered the area where I was. My body was literally on fire but I was not burned in anyway. I opened my eyes and looked toward the ground. Gration had Artemis and the hunters at his feet. He was gonna kill them all one by one. Not if I have anything to say about it. My hands lit up on fire and I smashed into the ground. Debris flew everywhere and the ground let out a haze of dust to cover myself from sight. I could sense Gration's surprise.

"Who go's there!" he yelled. His voice deep and gruff. I didn't answer. I pulled out my bow and notched an arrow. The tip lit up on fire and fired into the haze toward his direction. No one touches the hunters, it won't be Artemis that kills him this time. It's gonna be me. I'm home once more.

Ourea better watch out

**R&R HOPE YOU LIKE**


	15. A hero returns pt 2

**Previously on "The Guardian of the Hunt." Perseus Jackson has returned from the skies in a fury angelic rage. He has proven that not even death will stop him from protecting the hunters.**

**BTW: TO all the people who claim this is a copy of Stars, don't even review because I have read Stars and 99% of my readers said it wasn't anything like stars except for the beginning. Thank you**

"**Sir, I salute you!"- Palerider 365**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

**Artemis POV**

We were on our way to Olympus to consult with my father about the strange things that have been happening. Monsters were coming about in great numbers and the Giants were stirring once more. A titan is honestly normal nowadays but a giant to be risen so quickly shouldn't be possible. We saw Leon, the lion headed giant who was killed by that horrible man Heracles. Instead of fighting him, we saw it best to avoid him for now and alert the gods. We didn't get that far. We strolled the Appalachians on our way to New York when an arrow flew from the trees and whizzed past my head. My hunters and I turned in the direction it came from and fired arrows into the trees. A giant figure jumped out of the trees and I met a face I haven't seen in over a thousand years. Gration the giant of the hunt. He looked utterly beautiful but under that exterior was an evil that rivaled Gaia or Terra, whatever you want to call her. He smirked at me, his eyes cold and unforgiving.

"Artemis my dear, it's been too long!" he said with such idiocy I wanted to die. He had a bow in his hands and a quiver on his waist. He wasn't alone. A group of monsters had jumped into the fray. I readied my bow as did my hunters. Talia dropped her bow and pulled out Riptide. Thalia smiled and we attacked. This was the hardest fight of my life. If one were too look upon the fight from a distance, all they would see were arrows blotting out the sun. I charged Gration, my hunting knives in my hand. He pulled out his sword and we clashed in a flurry of strikes that only a hunter could match. My hunters easily destroyed the monsters but Gration had the upper hand. He smacked away my hunting knives out of my hand and round house kicked me. My side hurt like hell. He turned his attention to my hunters and as fast as a wind spirit decimated them. They all rested on the ground with multiple injuries. Thalia, Diana, Atalanta and Talia had several deep cuts all over their body. I growled. No one touches my girls. I rushed with completely weaponless. He turned around swiftly and picked me up by my throat. He hand started to squeeze and he began to choke me. Tears ran down my face, once he's done with me, he'll kill the hunters. He smirked but his eyes widened in surprise. A huge thunderclap was heard. We all turned our heads toward the night sky, toward the constellations. A mass of fire was falling down from Percy's constellation. The mass of flames was shaped into a giant eagle of flames. Lighting flashed around the sky, occasionally hitting the ground. The giant eagle was coming toward our location. My hunters were staring wide eyed just like I was. Earthquakes were rumbling and Gration stumbled a bit. The tides, I could feel were rising to massive heights. Three voices rang out in the night sky.

"_He has risen, the hero has risen!" _The voices said. The giant flaming eagle beak opened and it let out a beautiful but scary cry into the night and it smashed into the ground. Debris flew everywhere, a piece of debris actually nailed Gration in the face. I snickered quietly. Dust covered where the eagle had crash landed. Gration snarled .A fierce aura was in the mist. An aura that rivaled a god.

"Who goes there?" Gration yelled. I could sense the fear in his voice. Talia and the girls were looking at the mist strangely. A flaming arrow flew from the mist, coming straight at us. The flaming projectile sunk into the arm that Gration was holding me with and he dropped me. He grabbed his hand in pain and ripped out the arrow. It had burned the muscles inside of his arm to ash. Gration looked extremely pissed.

"Come out bastard so I may know who I shall destroy!" he yelled. An outline of a figure began to form from the mist. The mist cleared and a hooded figure with a bow on his back stood there. He had a quiver around his waist and a pair of hunting knives and a sword sheathed at the waist as well. You couldn't see his face however. He however seemed to be very built. Gration looked a bit edgy.

"Who are you? What business do you have with me and the weaklings!" the figure calmly unsheathed a knife and his sword from his waist.

"Those "weaklings" are my sisters and it's my duty to protect them." We gasped when the figure finished. Realization began to dawn on all of us. The figure pulled down his hood. I could've cried. The man I loved stood before me.

"I am Perseus Ultor, Guardian of the Hunters of Artemis and you my friend will not see the end of this day!" Gration's eyes widened in fear and the girls cheered.

"You're supposed to be dead! Ourea promised us an easy win!" he whimpered in fear. Percy smirked. I gasped when I saw his eyes. They were the same green but he had lunar crescents in them instead of the regular pupils. His eyes met mine and he smiled. He turned his attention back to Gration. He charged Gration and slammed his knife into the giant's knee. Gration howled in pain and attempted to swing at Percy only for Percy to counter it and snap his wrist. The giant backed away in fear. Percy looked toward the girls, scanning for injuries, his face contorted to an angry scowl. Thalia had a nice slash across her back and Talia had a knife in her shoulder. The other hunters were covered in minor injuries. He walked slowly to Gration like the angel of death he was. The giant kneeled.

"Please spare me, I will give you powers, kingdoms just please don't kill me!" Gration whimpered. Percy smirked.

"Unfortunately for you, I already have everything I want!" with that said, he slammed his sword into Gration's pelvis area.

"That was for Thalia!" he slammed another sharp weapon into Gration's shoulder." That was for Talia!" he took an arrow out of his quiver and jammed it into Gration's eye. The giant howled in pain." That was for all of my sisters!" He took his sword from Gration's pelvis and lit the blade on fire. The look he gave Gration would give nightmares to monsters everywhere.

"This is for the love of my life." He said quietly but everyone heard it. He swung the blade slicing through Gration's waist. He then sliced through Gration's neck and kicked his chest. Gration's upper half slid off his lower half and his head toppled of his body. As it fell, Percy sliced it clean in half. Gration's dismembered body fell to the ground, blood oozing out. Percy turned to me and nodded. I understood immediately. A Giant can only be killed by a Demi God and God. I walked to Gration's body and stabbed it with my knife. It turned to dust and the giant of the hunt was no more. The girls and I just stared at Percy, having a hard time believing he was really standing before us. Percy must've noticed this because he smirked.

"I come back from the dead and don't even get a hug?" next thing I knew, he was tackled by all the girls while I cried tears of happiness.

**Percy POV**

I was brought down to the ground by my dearest sisters. I could feel everyone's arms trying to touch me and stuff. Nice to know I was missed. Talia dug her face into my chest and sobbed. The girls backed up to give us some space. I gently picked her up once I got off the ground and just held her close. She cried like that for at least five minutes. I turned my head toward the girls who all had tears in their eyes. Thalia and Artemis had the most. I returned my attention to the sobbing girl in my arms.

"You broke your promise. You said you wouldn't leave." She sobbed. I smiled at her.

"I never left little sister. I was always with you, even against Python and in your dreams." Her eyes widened.

"It really was you." I chuckled.

"Of course." She hugged me again telling me how much she missed me and got down so someone else could get a turn. But before she left she pulled out Riptide and held it out to me. I shook my head, as much as that sword meant to me….

"Keep it, Riptide belongs to you little sister." Her eyes widened but when she saw the look in my eye, she didn't protest. I turned around only to be slammed with enough force to break down a building. Long black wavy hair was under my chin. Good ole Thals.

"Miss me?" I said. She punched my shoulder but I could tell she was happy. She like Talia was crying. I sighed; I hurt them bad that day.

"It's good to have you back Seaweed Brain." I chuckled.

"It's good to be back Pinecone Face. It's good being back." She looked up to me and a devilish glint was in her eyes. I gulped. I knew I was in trouble.

"I'm gonna leave you to my sister. She wasn't very happy when you died you know. It's shame, you just came back and now you're gonna die." I gulped. Uh oh. She let go and ran to our sisters. They had the same look Thalia dead. Talia had a look of mock pity. I turned slowly toward Artemis. She showed no emotion as she walked up to me. Once she was in front of me, I felt a sharp pain to my right cheek. Artemis hand was out. She was crying and just held me close. I guess I deserved that slap. She sobbed hard into my chest.

"Don't ever do that to me again!" she nearly screeched. I felt intense guilt. I caused my love so much pain. I kissed her forehead as she cried. I gently cupped her chin so she could look at me. The hunters, I could tell were inching closer to see what was gonna happen. I looked into the love of my life's silver eyes. I smiled

"I love you Artemis." I pulled her into a deep kiss. I felt her stiffen in surprise but she wrapped her arms around my neck and returned it with equal passion. I could hear the wolf whistles and cheers from the hunters. Especially Thalia and Talia. We broke away after what felt like forever. Thalia was grinning.

"Damn, ten minutes. A new record!" she said with a playful grin. Artemis and I blushed heavily. She sighed and rested her head against my chest.

"I love you too Percy." I smiled. Life was good. I could feel the gaze of Zoe from the skies. She was smiling. I picked Artemis up bridal style. She didn't complain like last time. She just relaxed into my hold. I turned toward my grinning sisters.

"Let's make camp and I'll tell you about my time in the sky." They smiled eagerly and we set off into the forest. Artemis kissed me on the cheek before falling asleep into my arms as we walked. I grinned like some love struck fool, which by the way I was. My mind turned toward the rest of the Olympians. What shock it would be for them when they see me alive. Wait as sec. I forgot something.

"Thalia, did you ever figure out what the power I gave you was." She shook her head and I sighed. Might as well tell her.

"Concentrate any emotion into your hands." She gave me a confused look but did as she was told. Her hand lit up on fire. She was grinning like a maniac.

"Sweet!" she nearly yelled. We arrived at Talia's designated area and made camp. The girls were tired from the fighting so I have to hold of story time. I walked toward Artemis's tent with her in my arms as the girls got ready for bed. I went inside and placed her on her bed. I was about to leave but a soft hand grabbed my wrist. It was my silver eyed maiden.

"Please stay." She said in the tone I knew I couldn't say no to. Not that I was gonna say no in the first place. I nodded and laid down next to her. She cuddled up to me and laid her head on my chest. She listened to my heart beat and closed her eyes. I smiled and kissed her lips. She returned it. When we stopped, she closed her eyes again and I knew she fell asleep. I smiled a gentle smile. I wouldn't be leaving again. Never again.

**R&R** ** Hope you liked it!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't care if I feel sick, I'm gonna continue to write for you. Like I said before, this story won't end for like seven to twelve chapters. Depends on how I feel about it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

**Percy POV**

I woke up to the most beautiful sight of my life. Artemis head rested on my chest. She looked very peaceful, a gentle smile on her face. Her auburn hair spread out all over my torso. My heart fluttered at the sight. I sighed, now I wonder how were gonna tell Zeus about this. It's obvious that Artemis is the one he's most protective of along with Thalia. He'll probably try to kill me. Great, but I'll do anything; kill anything to be with her. I gently played with her hair. It was a soft as silk, maybe even softer. As I played with her hair I recounted what Helios and Selene had told me before they sent me away. I was supposed to be a god when I reach Olympus. God of the Hunt, Tides, Swordsmanship, Archery, Shadows, Nobility and heroes would be what ruled over. The weirdest thing is that I would share the archery domain with Apollo and Artemis and I would share the hunt with Artemis. Can't wait to see their reactions. I was knocked out my thoughts when I felt Artemis stirring. Her gorgeous silver eyes fluttered open. They scanned the room till they rested on me. All I could see was love and affection in those silver pools. I leaned in slowly and kissed her gently. She returned it with equal passion. When I pulled away she chuckled.

"Good morning Perseus." she said. I smiled.

"Good morning my love." She rolled her eyes but smiled anyway.

"I could get used to waking up like this." I chuckled. If that's what she wants then I'm all for it. I nodded.

"I would like that." we heard voices calling our names and we shifted a bit in the bed. Thalia's head poked through the tent entrance. She looked shocked that I was in here. She grinned mischievously.

"Percy you dog!" I blushed while Artemis laughed at my face. We heard more voices and next thing I knew, all the hunters were looking through tent. Talia snickered at my blush while the hunters were giving us equally devious looks.

"C'mon lovebirds, Dad want all of us to report to Olympus on the news of the giants." Thalia told us. We nodded but I had a question that had to be answered.

"How am I going to go there? To them I'm not exactly in the world of the living." The hunters and Artemis thoughtful looks on their faces before a dangerous glint showed up in Artemis's eyes. She huddled us all together.

"Alright, this is how were going to do it. Percy you need…..

**Mount Olympus New York**

I walked casually with the hunters into the empire state building. I was wearing the cloak that I got from Helios and Selene. The hood covered my eyes and only left my nose and under visible. My bow rested on my back and a quiver on my waist. A silver sword made of Celestial Bronze, Steel and Imperial gold rested on my waist as well. Gotta thank Ouranos on the sword. Hunting knives rested on my shoulder. The hunters and I stopped at the door man who held the key to the 600th floor of the empire state building. Artemis was behind me so she wasn't visible to him. Thalia walked up to the doorman.

"Key to the 600th floor please." She asked nicely. The doorman looked at her funny.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. "He said. I growled. I don't have time for his stupid games. I casually removed a knife from its sheathe and held it at his neck. His eyes widened in shock while the hunters smirked.

"You dare deny the hunters of Artemis passage to Olympus while Artemis stands in this very room." His eyes widened in fear and he looked around us. His eyes rested on my Artemis and he quickly bowed and began apologizing. My Artemis. I like that. Artemis smirked at the groveling fool. She held her hand out and he dropped the keys. I removed the knife and re sheathed it back onto my shoulder. Artemis and I along with my dearest sisters walked into the elevator. Artemis pressed six hundred and we soared to Olympus. We arrived and the elevator door opened. We walked to the building housing the thrones of the gods, ignoring the looks we got from the minor gods as they stared upon me with wonder. When we stopped at the throne room doors, Artemis nodded to me. I smirked and began my part of the plan.

**Artemis POV**

My hunters giggled when Percy mysteriously disappeared. This was gonna be great. My hunters and I stepped into the throne right in the middle of what I can assume was a heated argument. My father and Poseidon looked absolutely bored although Poseidon had sadness in his eyes. That was about to change. Apollo and Athena were arguing about the benefits of being a maiden goddess. None of them seemed to have noticed me. All the other gods seemed amused. I coughed loudly enough for the room to get quite. I chuckled at my brother and the goddess of wisdom.

"Girls, Girls you're both pretty!" I said. That set of a round of snickers and laughter from everyone in the throne room. My irritating brother and sister were both glaring at me. My father smiled at me as did Poseidon.

"My daughter, have you brought news of the giants?" Zeus asked. I nodded. Everyone leaned in with anticipation as I began my tale.

"As I was on my way to Olympus, my hunters and I spotted the lion headed giant Leon. We were not prepared so we avoided him. "My father nodded his approval as did the others.

"Then why did it take you so long to get here?" Poseidon asked. My face turned grim.

"We ran into Gration, the giant I killed long ago." My father dropped the wine glass he was holding and my brother's eyes lit up on fire. I sighed.

"Gration brought monsters along with him and after we fought he had the hunters and I at his feet." Thunder could be heard around the world and the sun brightened with intense heat. Even the waves were going crazy. My uncle, my father and brother were angry beyond belief.

"How are you here then!" My father demanded. I sighed quite loudly to show everyone I was annoyed.

"Well if you let me finish my story then you will know!" my hunters snickered as did some of the Olympians. My family calmed down enough and nodded to me to continue.

"As Gration was prepared to land the final blow to me, something spectacular happened." My family leaned in once more in anticipation. My hunters were smiling.

"I heard the cry of an eagle." The Olympians looked confused while Apollo's eyes widened in realization.

"You don't mean." He said. I cut him off while the others were looking at him for answers.

"Did you all feel that powerful energy signature yesterday?" I asked. Everyone nodded. My father gave me a strange look.

"Yes we did, our domains went crazy like they were happy about something, and as if divine justice would come. The energy felt like a God." He said. I nodded.

"As Gration was about to finish me, I heard an eagles cry. We looked up to find a giant flaming eagle falling from a constellation." Everyone's eyes widened and they motioned for me to continue.

"The eagle crashed into the ground and debris flew everywhere. A figure fired an arrow from the dust and hit Gration. A hooded man stepped out from where the eagle had landed. He saved my hunters and me from Gration and gave him a gruesome death." Everyone stared in awe at Artemis's story. My father seemed impressed.

"You speak of this man fondly, where is he so I may reward him!" he boomed. I smirked as a the said figure was currently somehow sticking to the ceiling of the council chamber.

"I'm right here." He said. Everyone looked up as the figure dropped from the ceiling and landed right dead center of the chamber. To say everyone was shocked would be an understatement. My father was the first to recover.

"Young hero, I thank you for saving my daughter." Everyone was shocked. There was no hesitation or grumbling from Zeus about having to thank someone. Hell even I was shocked.

"You're welcome my lord." Said the hooded man. My father and the others looked upon him when they heard his voice.

"Young one, remove your hood and show us the face of the man that saved my child." My father said. I smirked, this was gonna be funny. The hooded man dropped his hood and everyone besides my hunters and I gasped.

**Percy POV**

Oh my gods, their faces are absolutely priceless. Zeus looked like he was choking on something, Hera passed out, and Dionysus choked on his wine. Ares dropped the blade he was shining. My patron Hestia was smiling but I could see the shock. Hades was grinning and Athena stared at me bug eyed. Hermes fell out of his chair and Apollo, oh Apollo. Due to his magic, his eyes literally stretched out like a cartoon, his jaw dropped literally to the floor and his tongue rolled out of his mouth. Talia chuckled at her father's antics as did everyone else. Next thing I knew, I was being crushed in a hug by my father. He was crying, this was the first time I have ever seen my dad cry. Even though it felt like he would snap me in two, I returned the hug with just as much power. He let me go and stared at me like I would disappear.

"How?" was the only thing he could say? I smiled. It was good to know everyone cared a bit.

"Nothing stops a Guardian from protecting those he holds dear. Not even death can hold me." My father smiled an awesome smile. I could tell he could hardly believe what he was seeing. I heard someone's throat clearing. It was Zeus.

"It's good to have you back Perseus." he had pride in his eyes like he was proud of me or something. Weird right. Athena gave a look that told me I was going to get some questions.

"How did you come back?" she asked. The hunters and everyone agreed on that question. I never got the chance to tell my sisters. Uh oh, I forgot to tell Artemis. I turned around slowly. She was glaring at me. I turned around real fast. I recounted everything that happened while I was in the sky. Everyone was shocked that I had actually conversed with Lord Ouranos. The hunters smiled at the mention of Zoe Nightshade. They were shocked when I told them about the other Guardian, my master Exalta. You should've seen their faces when I mentioned the powers Helios and Selene gave me. I left out the god part however. They stared at me in awe.

"So that's why you have lunar crescents in your eyes." Athena said. I nodded. My father was grinning with pride. Thalia had a coy smile on her face. Uh oh.

"Percy, you said you met Selene correct?" uh oh. I nodded. Artemis had a weird look on her face. Was that jealousy? Oh gods no. Zeus raised an eyebrow when he saw me pale. I nodded to Thalia. She grinned devilishly while the hunters and Artemis gave her a questioning look.

"So tell me, who's more beautiful out Selene, Artemis and Aphrodite?" Artemis's eyes widened and she gave me the "Look" that all loyal and smart husbands get from their wives. Zeus told me all about it. Aphrodite perked up at the question. The hunters were snickering as was my dad.

"Artemis without a doubt." I said with absolutely no hesitation. I slapped my hand to my mouth. Everyone in the throne burst into laughter when they saw Artemis blushing. Zeus's eyes glinted with mischief and Apollo gave me an approving look. They were about to do something when the room got dark. A flash of light appeared next to me and three old women I knew very well were sitting down right next me. Clothos, Lachesis and Atropos. I bowed immediately and the other gods followed suit.

"_Perseus Jackson, war is coming. You know it as everyone else. For you to have a chance of winning this war, you must become a god."_ I nodded. The Olympians stared in shock at the mystical trio.

"You know, that was the reward I was going to offer you for saving Artemis the way you did." Zeus said. The Olympians nodded. They talked about this in each other's minds.

"Convenient." I said. The fates nodded and all the gods fired their godly energy into me like they did before when I became an immortal Guardian. I grunted in pain as the energy flowed into me. My mortal blood turned golden. I got taller even more than I was and my power increased tremendously. When it stopped, I stood up from the ground. A gold aura was around me. I felt amazing. The fates were smiling as were the gods.

"_Hail Perseus Jackson, God of the Hunt" _Artemis gasped._" Tides, Swordsmanship and Archery."_ Apollo groaned. Another domain he had to share._" Shadows, Nobility. Rise almighty God of Heroes."_ When they said what my domains, where I felt the power from each one.

"_The will of Chaos, Selene and Helios has been completed. You have year before war young one." _They disappeared. The other gods were smiling at me. Talia tackled me in a hug, knocking me on to the ground. Next thing I knew, I was dog piled by all the hunters. Atalanta, Talia and Thalia and the rest of my sisters were congratulating me and kept saying how now I can never leave them. Artemis was smiling. Pride was seen clear as day in her eyes.

"Now Perseus, there is one matter we have to close." My dad said. Zeus nodded in agreement.

"What is it?" my dad face palmed. What did I do?

"You know that ring I gave you." I nodded when he said it. He smiled.

"That ring is meant for the person you want to spend the rest of your immortal life with my boy. Is there a special lady yet because we want you off the market before the minor goddess's find out you're a single god. It will be hades trying to stop the fighting." I groaned. Artemis looked worried. The hunters were looking at me expectantly. I dug the ring out of my pocket and examined it. I turned to Artemis and walked over to her. The god's jaws dropped while Zeus completely lost his composure. Artemis was blushing while the hunters smiled joyously. I gently took her hand and slipped the ring on to it. She smiled at me before wrapping her arms around my neck and giving me a heated kiss. The whole room got so quite you could hear a pin drop. Apollo began to clap and whistle. So the other gods began to cheer. When we pulled away, we were panting. Zeus called Artemis's name.

"If you wish to break your oath, then I approve. This man will not break your heart." She smiled joyously as his blessing as did I. I turned toward my dad. He gave me a thumb up. I returned my attention to Artemis.

"My goddess, will you marry me." She had a thoughtful look on her face. I gave her a mock hurt look. She grinned.

"Here's your answer." She pulled me in for another kiss. When we broke it off I smirked.

"I couldn't tell what the answer was again?" She rolled her eyes.

"Yes I will marry you my Guardian." The cheering got louder and I could hear Aphrodite in the background yelling something about planning my wedding. Being a god won't be so bad; I'll have a loving wife and an awesome group of sisters. What more can a guy want. Ourea better watch out because he won't get a chance to touch my family.

**Whatcha think? R&R**


	17. Wedding plans and Surprises

**Aphrodite plans a wedding. May the Olympians have mercy on the beloved couple we know as Pertemis. Sorry for not updating in a while.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

**Percy POV**

I sat upon my black stygian ice throne. Yes you heard right, I said stygian ice. You see, after I proposed to Artemis, The gods argued on what my throne would look like. Hades left his throne for five minutes, shocking everyone when he returned with a stygian ice shard. He tossed me the shard and I knew immediately what I had to do with it. I thought about what I wanted my throne to look like and it appeared. My throne had engravings of wolves and other creatures of the hunt. What made me the happiest was the engraving of the moon pulling the tides while a wolf howls in the night. It was utterly beautiful. I turned toward the hunters and found them staring in awe at my throne. I casually sat on it and felt my domain's powers course through me. So this is how it feels to be a God. Artemis smiled at me and sat on her throne. Zeus cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Congratulations on your godhood Perseus and your engagement to my daughter." The gods and goddess voiced their approval on the matter and I blushed a bit but smiled proudly. Apollo had a mischievous look in his eyes. Artemis and the hunters noticed it as well.

"Now my little sister can finally get over man hating tirade and I'm probably going to be an uncle soon!" once he finished that sentence, the hunters, Artemis and I all fired our arrows together simultaneously at the not so bright god. He squealed when he saw the arrows heading his way and hopped off his throne. He was too slow. Five arrows stuck out of his behind and one where the sun doesn't shine. He dropped to the ground, holding his jewels in pain. The god's and the goddess' roared in laughter. Zeus shook his head in mock despair.

"Oh no, now we have two of them!" he said. This erupted more laughter from the Olympians and causing the hunters to high five Artemis and I. As I sat on my throne, I realized something.

"Zeus, why do I have a throne? Aren't I a minor god?" I was genuinely confused. Are there not only supposed to be fourteen Olympians since Hades and Hestia have thrones. Zeus and the gods gave me weird looks.

"To be honest, you're too powerful not to be an Olympian." Zeus said. I looked at Artemis for confirmation. She nodded, smiling. I chuckled as several gods were giving me serious looks.

"Cool." Was all I said, causing Hermes to face plant right off his throne. This set off more laughter, especially from the hunters. Artemis chuckled softly. Hermes got up and looked at me incredulously.

"That's all you think?" he said. I nodded and he just slumped back on to his throne. I shook my head. Artemis asked a very important question to her father.

"Well, when do you want the wedding?" she asked her father. Why was she asking him when he wanted herwedding? Wait a second, she earning points with daddy to make sure she's still his favorite. Slick love, slick. Zeus had a thoughtful look on his face. Athena was looking at me weird. I then felt someone speak to me in my mind.

"_I need to speak to you after this Perseus."_ Athena told me. I nodded in her direction and returned my attention to Zeus. His eye's glinted mischievously. Uh oh.

"Well before I think of a date, how we have fun with this and make it a Greco/ Roman/ Modern Wedding?" My jaw dropped as did everyone else's did in the room. Aphrodite squealed in joy. I'm starting to think Zeus wants this to be the biggest wedding of the age. The hunters looked stunned before cheering. Artemis was in shock. I really couldn't blame her. How in the hell do you mix up three kinds of weddings into one. Aphrodite had a thoughtful look on her face before a light bulb appeared. Literally.

"It would have to be a week-long event." She said. Athena nodded and I groaned along with Artemis. We both wanted a small ceremony. Not this. Whatever, it doesn't matter; as long as I end up with her then I'm okay with anything. Poseidon looked toward Athena and nodded.

"Days prior to the wedding, You two will have your engagement rings on and will walk around in public holding hands and such to show that you Artemis gave your consent to this wedding. Next for the Roman wedding stuff, Artemis would have to be dressed by Leto, the day of the wedding. The Greek part of the ceremony of course will be a three day thing. The first day, Percy and his family would have to go to Zeus's palace and feast with him and his family. The second day would be the actual wedding which would be mixed with a modern wedding which of course has the reception. The third day will be a feast at my palace and the day the bride and grooms received gifts from practically everyone." My Dad said. Damn that's a really big wedding. The gods all nodded.

"Meeting adjourned however Perseus I need to speak to you now, everyone else leaves." I nodded to Zeus. Artemis and the hunters gave me worried looks but I winked at them. They chuckled and left the throne room. Soon everyone, including my dad cleared out. Next thing I knew, I was alone with Zeus. He slowly walked toward me and gave me a stern glare once he reached me.

"You better not hurt my daughter or I will personally send you to Tartarus understand." I nodded. He seemed very pleased with himself. He need not worry though; I plan on making Artemis very happy for eternity.

"Do you truly love my daughter Perseus?" Zeus asked. I answered with no hesitation.

"I do my lord." He smiled. That eased my worries.

"Good, now one reason I didn't blow up on you when you proposed to Artemis was because this could probably end the conflict I have with Poseidon." I raised an eyebrow at that.

"In a way, if you two marry then it's like peace between the sea and the sky. However if war comes between us, you two will be neutral in the battle due to loyalties between us. "I nodded. I understood completely. Zeus's daughter is happy and no me being a catalyst in a war between the two.

"Now it's about time you revealed that you are alive to the campers. They were most distraught when they witnessed your death. But before you go, you have to go to Aphrodite's palace to help Artemis with the wedding plans." I groaned and he laughed at me. I walked out of the throne only to run into Athena. She gave me a very serious look with her steely grey eyes.

"What did you wish to speak to me about Athena?" I asked with as much respect as I could muster. She sighed.

"I just wanted to prepare you for what's to come. Annabeth want's you back." She said. Had she not broke up with me the way she did and I never fell for Artemis, I might've been excited at the prospect of getting back with her. But now I feel nothing for Annabeth. Athena must have seen the blank look on my face.

"You truly love my sister don't you?" Like with Zeus, I answered without hesitation.

"I do and nothing will get in between us." Athena smiled at that.

"You have earned my respect Perseus Jackson. Take care of my sister because if you don't…." I raised my hands in defeat.

"I know." She seemed satisfied and teleported in a flash of flames. I chuckled, she's definitely Zeus's daughter. With that business finished, I teleported to Aphrodite's palace.

**Artemis POV**

For once, I was happy to be in the love goddess's presence. She was planning my wedding after all. My wedding, which feels so weird coming off my tongue but it feels good at the same time. Aphrodite at the moment was blabbing about something but I wasn't paying attention. My thoughts had drifted to Perseus. My green eyed Guardian and my counterpart in the hunt. He's the first male who's truly stepped up from the rest and became what the others couldn't. Respectful to women and not a pig like the others. My thoughts drifted to what Apollo said earlier. Him being an uncle soon. The thought made blush. Usually when it comes to losing my virginity, I would be outraged but now, all I feel is happiness. I could picture black haired silver eyed babies or vice versa. The thought made me smile. Aphrodite cleared her throat. I returned my attention to her at once to find her smirking at me.

"Thinking about Perseus and other things that involve him?" She said with a knowing smirk planted on her face. I gaped at her like a fish. How had she known!

"Don't be so surprised Artemis, I am the goddess of love you know. I'm just surprised that the maiden of the hunt has finally allowed a man into her life." I glared at her.

"He's the only one worthy." She smiled.

"That's good to hear." That made me nod with a happy smile on her face. As we continued to talk, a presence made itself known when hands covered my vision. I smiled playfully.

"Guess who." Said an equally playful voice I knew very well. I felt warm inside.

"I don't know, Apollo?" I said just to mess with him. I heard him groan in mock despair.

"You compared me to the not so bright god of the sun. You hurt me with your cruel comparison." I laughed earning me chuckles from him and cooing from Aphrodite.

"Very funny Artie." My vision returned to me and I found Percy sitting next to me. He smiled at me which I happily returned. Aphrodite cooed.

"You two are so cute!" Percy chuckled. It seems like my love for him grew after he proposed to me boldly in front of everyone. Aphrodite began asking us who will be actually involved in the wedding. Percy's eyes started to glow, gathering our attention. He stood up and smiled at me before making a hand symbol, the symbol of the sky. Something akin to an iris message appeared and a man showed up in the image.

"Lord Ouranos." Percy called. Aphrodite's eyes and mine widened and we bowed a bit. The man smiled at Percy with pride.

"What is my grandson?" Ouranos asked. Percy gave me a mischievous look.

"Artemis and I are getting married." Ouranos eyes sparkled a bit and his smile grew.

"Congratulations my boy, is there anything you need for this event." Ouranos asked, glee evident in his voice. Percy grin almost split his face apart.

"Is it possible to have a certain person come to join us for our wedding? I would be eternally grateful if you allowed her to join us." Who is he talking about? My curiosity was growing as was Aphrodite's.

"Of course my boy! Come to think of it, this will be my gift to you. I am allowed to bring this person back to life just like my father did for you. However I have a limit to this. I can only do this twice." Ouranos said. Now I was getting irritated. Wait did he say Chaos brought back Percy! Percy's eyes widened at the revelation.

"That makes a lot of sense. I'm guessing there are certain requirements required for a resurrection correct?" Ouranos nodded at Percy.

"Yes, the person must be good and must be a true hero or heroine. Usually the person is allowed to come back because they sacrificed themselves like you did. She did, that's why she meets the requirements." Percy sighed in relief. What was he so relieved about?

"When can she be here?" he asked. Ouranos grinned.

"She'll be at your location the minute you close the message." Percy smiled like a kid who got a new toy for Christmas.

"Thank you Grandfather." Ouranos nodded and swiped the message. Percy turned toward me grinning like an idiot. He held out his arms and a bright flash landed in them. When the light cleared, I gasped. Aphrodite had her mouth opened like a fish and tears rolled down my cheeks. In Percy's arms was a bewildered and shocked Zoe Nightshade.

**Percy POV**

I chuckled at the surprised looks from Aphrodite and Artemis. They look hilarious, I mean Artemis's eyes are so wide and Aphrodite looks like she's gonna faint. I turned my attention to Zoe. She was looking around furiously.

"How am I here?" she yelled. I chuckled, so she doesn't know huh?

"I pulled some strings and now you gotta second chance at life. Besides, I don't think you want to miss your mistresses' weddings." Zoe screamed in joy and proceeded to hug the awesome person I am. When I managed to put her down, I turned around to the other two girls to find Artemis right in front of me. Next thing I knew, I was pulled in for a heated kiss. It was awesome. As we continued to have a heated make out session, someone cleared their throat. I blushed; I forgot that we had …. Um an audience. Artemis was beat red and Zoe was covering her eyes while Aphrodite was laughing.

"No making out in front of me Milady!" Zoe said. I laughed at Artemis's expression. She gave me a peck on the cheek.

"Thank you Perseus." she said with a lot of affection. I smiled.

"No problem moonshine. I missed her too ya know." For that comment, I got a brutal slap upside the head. I rubbed my poor head while the girls were laughing. Women, so violent! Artemis pulled Zoe in for a hug that surprisingly didn't break all her ribs. Zoe was smiling but she was turning blue. I panicked.

"Artemis, I just brought her back, don't kill her!" Artemis jumped in shock and sheepishly rubbed the back of her head. Zoe looked at me gratefully before laughing. Aphrodite brought us back to the table to discuss the wedding. We were on who our groomsmen and bridesmaids would be. Me and Artemis gave each other knowing looks before turning to Zoe.

"Zoe." Artemis asked. Zoe looked up from whatever she was doing.

"Yes Milady?" Artemis smiled warmly at her. Excitement was clear as day in her silvery eyes.

"I would like to give you the honor of being my maid of honor for the wedding." Artemis said gently. I slipped out a snicker at Zoe's dumbfounded expression.

"Bu-t I'm not wor-thy of such an honor!" Zoe sputtered out. I grinned at her modesty.

"Stop being so modest, you deserve it. We wouldn't want anyone else." I said and Artemis nodded in agreement. Zoe blushed but nodded her head.

"I accept then." We all cheered. Aphrodite turned her attention to me.

"Who will be your best man then Percy?" She asked. The girls looked at me expectantly. I thought about it. I could pick Grover, Jason or Nico. They were the only suitable candidates in my opinion. However Jason and Nico were brothers to me while G-man was just a friend.

"I want Nico as my best man if he accepts when I makr my grand return later. By the way, I'm gonna need Zeus's theatrics on my return." The girls nodded approvingly at my choice of Nico but they rolled their eyes at my plan for an entrance. Thunder boomed in the sky outside like it approved of me. Aphrodite gave me and Artemis another look.

"How many groomsmen and how many bridesmaids?" we sat in silence. There were twenty hunters and there were a couple girls at camp that can be bridesmaids.

"How about twenty five bridesmaid and groomsmen each Artemis?" Artemis gave me a confused look before realizing there were girls at camp. She smiled and nodded. If this wedding is gonna be big then I might as well put out all the stops.

"Great, I will finish all the rest for you guys. However in two days you need all your bridesmaids and you Artemis to go with me to buy dresses and you Percy will go with Apollo with your groomsmen to buy tuxedos." We nodded and we left the castle with Zoe with us. As we walked, I couldn't help but think of the people we lost during the war. Wait a sec, Hades owes me a favor. I turned to the two girls.

"Meet me back at Camp Half-blood. Zoe stay out of sight till I return. I have a surprise for everyone." They looked at me curiously but before they could ask anything, I teleported out to a special place. I arrived in Coronith . One of the sanctuaries of the Fates. It was an old Greek temple. I casually walked toward the three women and bowed low. Clothos regarded me with a smile.

"_Why have you come to us Godling?"_ They said in unison. For some reason, I didn't feel fear. Before I left the girls I felt a strange feeling. Like I was being called, being told that something would happen.

"Milady's I felt a strange pulse of energy. I have a feeling something bad will happen after I do battle with Ourea." The fates had knowing looks on their faces.

"_Why do you think it is bad?" _They asked me. I was confused. All I know was that it was bad.

"I don't know why I think it's bad but I believe it is. But that's a different matter. I came here with a request." They gave me a curious look that was so fake. They knew why I was here.

"I come with the request that Castor, Luke Castellan, Beckendorf and Selina along with Bianca Di Angelo be brought back to life. I have a feeling we are going to need them in the times to come. However if they don't wish to be resurrected then I will let them rest in peace." The Fates started to converse with each other in a language I couldn't understand. Once they finished, they looked upon me.

"_Perseus Jackson, we do not usually accept requests from any god or goddess but you are the exception. You are correct about the Demigods you have chosen for resurrection will indeed be very important in the war to come and the battle after."_ The battle after? What other battle!

"_We allow you to bring back the following Demigods if they wish to be resurrected." _ I bowed once more. I grinned at the Fates.

"Thank you milady's for your service." They nodded and I turned around to leave.

"_Goodbye Perseus Jackson, your fate is not ours to decide."_ On that curious note, I teleported to Hades. I arrived inside my uncle's throne room. He regarded me with a grunt.

"Uncle, I wish to open the doors of death to let five souls return to the realm of the living." That surprised him because he nearly fell out of his throne.

"But that is against the Ancient rules nephew unless you have permission from the Fates. They don't give permission to anyone." He said. I smirked at my uncle.

"I have permission from the three sister's uncle." His eyes widened in surprise. His surprise turned into something else.

"Why am I not surprised? Oh okay, go to Elysium. I'll have the doors opened so you may grab your friends. I gave a thumb up to my uncle and teleported to Elysium. When I opened my eyes, I saw the green grass and flowers with the rest of the beauty of Elysium. Conveniently I saw the very five people I was looking for having a freakin picnic. I snapped my fingers to change into something more casual. I looked at my finger; the ring I gave to Artemis was a godly gold band with a gem on it was that my eye color with a silver crescent carved into the precious jewel. Somehow I had a ring on my finger. It was a gold band with silver inside it. Carved in it said _"The love of the moon."_ That made me smile. I had a pair of black pants with a black hoodie that a crescent moon symbol on the back. I casually walked up to them stood behind Luke. Selina and Beckendorf saw me but said nothing. They grinned. Bianca and Castor hadn't noticed me, neither had Luke. I conjured up a stick an ever so innocently whacked Luke upside the head. He went down with a "Manly" squeal. Bianca and Castor shrieked with surprise while Beckendorf and Selina roared with laughter. Luke got up and turned around quickly with an angry look on his face. He smiled when he realized it was me.

"Percy!" he said as he hugged me just as hard as Tyson does. I returned it with equal strength. I felt bones starting to crack.

"Percy, you're going to break me!" Luke yelled. I quickly let go and Luke checked himself. I manage to hug everyone else. Beckendorf gave me questioning look.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you but what are you doing here? Are you dead?" Selina and Bianca gave me worried looks. I shook my head and grinned. Castor sighed in relief.

" No I'm not dead and it'll be pretty hard to kill a god." Luke and Beckendorf's jaws dropped while the girls and Castor stared wide eyed."

"You're a god?" Luke asked. I smirked as the others had that stupefied look on their faces.

"I am no ordinary god. I am an Olympian." I swear I wish I had my camera at the moment. Their faces were incredibly funny. Come to think of it, can't a god summon stuff? I thought about my camera and it appeared into my hands. I smirked and was quick to take a picture. The flash went lose and they all covered their eyes. Luke was rubbing his eyes like a child.

"Dammit man, you're lucky that I cannot go blind." He said. I chuckled. This is very amusing.

"Now back to business, I have a proposition for you five." They looked at me expectantly. I grinned like an idiot.

"In a years' time from today, war is coming." Bianca's eyes widened in alarm as did the others.

"The enemy is a primordial god. Now you five, for some reason deep inside of me, I know that you five will be needed in this war. So this I ask, will you all like another chance at life once more." The others looked at me in surprise. Luke had hope in his eyes, Bianca was thinking really hard while Castor looked shocked. Selina hugged Charlie.

"We could have a family Charlie!" she said to him. He grinned at me and nodded. They were in. Bianca nodded toward me.

"I never got a chance to be an actual hunter and I get to see Nico so I'm in." she said. Castor grinned.

"I get to see dad and Pollux again. I' m in." he said. Luke smiled.

"I get a shot at redemption. You know I'm in." I grinned but then I realized something. Bianca looked a lot older then she should be.

"Bianca why do you look older?" She glared at me. Whoops, women are sensitive about age." No not in the bad way, I mean like you look like you're sixteen." She looked at me funny.

"I don't know. Weird stuff happens in the underworld." She said. I rolled my eyes. Selina had something to say however. She noticed my ring.

"So Percy…." She began. Uh oh

"Who's the lucky girl?" She asked. Crap! They weren't supposed to know yet. They all had that evil look on their faces.

"Is it Annabeth?" Luke asked. I shook my head. Talking about Annabeth didn't make me angry anymore. Luke seemed surprised by my answer as did the others.

"She chose her work over me." Luke looked down after that. Everyone looked sad but I told them not to worry about it. If I'm not sad then they shouldn't be. They all smiled after that and Selina repeated the question.

"Who's the lucky girl?" She asked once more. The others closed in on me. I smirked.

"Well if you must know, my fiancée is Artemis." You could hear a pin drop after I finished. They all had their jaws on the floor.

"You're kidding!" Luke said. I shook my head.

"No I'm not; I really am getting married to the goddess of the hunt." Bianca, I could tell was the most shocked but they all recovered pretty fast.

"CONGRATUALITONS!" They yelled. I smiled at my friends.

"You all will be attending the wedding as Artemis's bridesmaids and my groomsmen." Again with the shocked looks. These people are crazy. Before they could protest, I sent a message to Hades who had opened the doors. I teleported my friends right through the doors and out of Elysium. I smiled and teleported myself to their location. When I arrived, they were looking around in wonder.

"I'm solid again!" Luke yelled while the others cheered. Selina and Beckendorf hugged each other while Bianca and Castor just smiled. I sent a mental message to Artemis to teleport to my location. I am at Camp Half-blood or the front gate I could say. In seconds Artemis and Zoe appeared before me. Artemis gave me gentle kiss as a greeting and I wrapped my arms around her waist. Zoe just smiled. When their eyes landed on the resurrected, they nearly screamed in joy. Hell even Luke didn't get a bad reception. Zoe and Artemis hugged the life out of Bianca while they smiled at the others. Well this is all well and dandy but I still need to make an entrance. I cleared my throat to get everyone's attention. I began telling everyone my plan and they listened intently. Artemis and the others grinned mischievously.

**Artemis POV**

My Fiancé is crazy. I summoned the hunters and dressed up Bianca and the others with cloaks, courtesy of Percy. I told the hunters the plan and they grinned. Talia chuckled at Percy's childish nature. We all walked inside of Camp Half-blood and were greeted by the campers and Chiron. Chiron galloped toward me. I smirked inside.

"Lady Artemis, what can I do for you?" he asked. The campers and Chiron looked at me warily. Probably thinking that I was still depressed about Percy's death.

"My hunters and I will be announcing that a new god or should I say Olympian has been crowned." Everyone gasped. Murmurs could be heard all around. Campers wondered who this new god is. Chiron looked behind me to see the hooded figures.

"If you don't mind me asking, who are the five behind you?" I smirked mischievously.

"The new god will introduce them. Speaking of new god, get your butt down here!" everyone looked up as the earth began to shake and lightning flashed through the sky. Out of the black clouds, a familiar giant flaming eagle flew out. Its cry was heard throughout the earth, I just know it. Our hooded friends looked on in awe. I smiled as did the hunters. It truly was a beautiful transformation. The campers looked upon it with fear and awe. The flaming bird landed beside us. It spread its wings and let lose another cry before it disappeared in a flash of light and a hooded male stood in its place. The campers looked on in awe at the godly being before them. I looked through the crowd and beckoned Nico Di Angelo, Jason Grace, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang and Reyna, Piper, Leo Valdez and no one else forward. I could tell that Annabeth was a little irritated that she wasn't called for.

"You eight are favored by the new god." Their eyes widened in surprise. They wondered who this god was, I could tell easily. Chiron stepped forward.

"If you don't mind my lord, may you please introduce yourself?" the god chuckled. A lot of the camper's eyebrows rose. The voice was familiar. Chiron's eyes widened in realization.

"Please Chiron; you can't remember your old student." Percy said as he dropped his hood. I smiled at my fiancé. He's too much of a goof ball.

**Percy POV**

"Please Chiron; you can't remember your old student." I said as I lowered my hood. Gasps were heard all around as my devilishly handsome face was revealed. Next thing I knew, I was crushed by a sobbing teacher. I patted Chiron's back gently, good to know that he missed me. My old teacher was soaking up my cloak with his tears.

"How are you alive?" he choked out. Some of the campers were sobbing or looking at me in disbelief. My favored friends had both. I smirked at them. The hunters were smiling gently. My sisters have really loosened up haven't they?

"Not even death can keep me down." I said. Chiron let go of me with pride in his eyes.

"Damn boy, I knew you were an overachiever but still!" I smiled at teacher. I patted him on the back and turned to my old friends. I raised an eyebrow.

"I come back from the dead and you guys can't even give me a hug?" I was crushed by my eight old friends. Nico was crying hard. Poor kid, he won't be so sad anymore.

"I thought I lost you man! You're the closest to a brother I have." He sobbed. I smiled. Jason, Reyna and the others were grinning like fools. Piper gave me a weird look.

"Percy, what happened to your eyes!" she asked. Everyone seemed to have noticed at that exact moment that my eyes had crescents in them. I chuckled as Annabeth stared at me.

"Come's with the territory Pipes." She shook her head. Jason called my name.

"Percy, what are you the god of?" he asked. Everyone leaned in, obviously curious. I grinned.

"Nothing much, just god of the hunt, Tides, Archery, shadows, nobility and swordsmanship. Oh yeah god of heroes too!" I said nonchalantly. Everyone's jaws dropped besides the hunters and my hooded friends. I was congratulated by everyone, even Annabeth. Drew called out my name, she was looking at me seductively.

"Since you're a god Percy, you must be desired by a lot of people. Are you single?" She asked with a pout on her lips that me queasy. Artemis, the hunters and Annabeth glared at her. I looked toward Artemis, she nodded. Chiron looked at me suspiciously. I grinned at him and then at Drew.

"Sorry, I'm taken." Gasps were heard all around and I swear some girls were crying. Annabeth looked hurt. It's kinda hard to feel sympathy for the person that left you so it didn't bother me. She was brave to ask the next question.

"Are you dating?" I shook my head once more. She seemed confused as did everyone else. Chiron and Nico had looks of realization in their eyes.

"Guys, I'm engaged." That's when everything went crazy, Annabeth looked pissed beyond belief and all the girls looked like they were going to pass out. The guys were nodding approvingly at me. Only Jason was brave enough to ask the next question.

"Who is the lucky girl?" I grinned in the inside. That's exactly what Selina said. I nodded toward Artemis. The hunters were grinning while Artemis blushed heavily. She nodded back and walked toward me. The room started to get quite as Artemis took my face in my hands and kissed me in front of everyone. I grinned in the kiss as everyone gasped. When we ended, everyone was looking at us. Jason and Nico looked funny.

"But. She. Maiden. I." those two stuttered out. The hunters began to laugh as did Artemis and I. the girls all looked toward Artemis's finger and saw the engagement ring. Some girl from the Athena cabin gasped in awe.

"It's beautiful my lady!" she said. Artemis flashed her smile that she returned. A lot of the guys were giving me thumbs ups and the girls looked so disappointed. Artemis kissed my cheek as if telling everyone that I was hers which was true. Nico just shook his head.

"Wow you come back which is a miracle then you're engaged. Percy how do you do it?" he said. I shrugged. I was obviously awesome…. Nah. Back to the topic at hand.

"Alright, well the reason I'm here is because I'm in need of bridesmaids and groomsmen." Everyone gasped, what is with the gasping! Everyone began screaming pick me pick me. I rolled my eyes and walked over to Nico. I placed my hand on his shoulder. He looked up to me.

"Nico will you take the honor of being my best man?" The placed got real quite. A lot of the guys looked enviously at Nico. He seemed to be in shock. A quick shove got him back to reality.

"Of course man!" we had a man hug. The crowd cheered. The girls got excited for some reason. An Aphrodite girl put her hand in the air. I called her.

"Who's going to be the maiden or matron of honor?" she asked. The girls leaned in closer, their stares started to creep me out. The hunters and Artemis chuckled. I sighed.

"Sorry girls, already have one." They looked disappointed. Annabeth raised her hand, giving me a weird look.

"Who is it then?" she demanded. I smirked at her angry face. I don't understand why she's so pissed. I gestured to the hooded girl behind me. She pulled her hood down and everyone looked on in shock. Annabeth was the first to recover, Nico was shaking in shock.

"How are you alive Zoe?" the campers perked up at the name of the legendary huntress." She smirked and pointed toward me. I groaned as everybody looked at me, especially Annabeth.

"I pulled some strings with Ouranos and now she has another chance at living. After all I am his favorite great grandchild." An owl flew out of nowhere and chirped angrily at me. I glared at it in mock anger.

"Can it Athena, you know it's true!" the bird disappeared while everyone began to laugh, even the Athena campers laughed. Artemis rolled her eyes. Everyone began to stare at Zoe; I could tell she was uncomfortable.

"Well since Zoe revealed herself, I think it's only fair that my five other hooded bodies removed their hoods. Nico, this is my present to you." He looked confused. The hooded ones removed their awesome hoods and everyone looked on in shock. Nico eyes were watery, the Hephaestus campers were crying in joy besides Leo who didn't know who the man was. The Aphrodite camper's cried while Piper, like Leo didn't know what was going on. Clarisse smiled happily with tears in her eyes. She smiled at me. Travis and Connor along with the Hermes cabin were in utter shock. I grinned as Pollux couldn't comprehend what he was seeing.

"It's time I reintroduced you to Luke Castellan, Selina Beauregard, Charles Beckendorf, Bianca Di Angelo and Castor Gemini." everyone looked on in awe at the resurrected war heroes. Nico tackled me in a hug. I've never seen the Son of Hades so emotional. He was crying, sobbing out thank you after thank you. I gently padded his back. I pried him off and turned his toward his sister. She opened her arms, she was crying too.

"Come here little brother." The dam broke and Nico rushed into his sisters arms. Pollux hugged me as well and like Nico I sent him after his brother who he crushed in a hug. Both boys were crying. Artemis and the hunters were smiling at the reunions. The whole Aphrodite hugged me and well, let's say Artemis was glaring at them and me playfully when I had lipstick stains on my cheek. She wet her thumb and wiped them off only to replace them with her own. Thalia snickered. I glared at her in mock anger. The Hephaestus cabin fist pumped me, hugged me and all that stuff. Same with the Hermes cabin. As Luke, Selina and Beckendorf were swarmed by the campers; I grinned and sat down with Artemis who had joined me. I saw Annabeth rush Luke and hugged him. He looked toward me and I grinned. He hugged her back. His eyes scanned the area. I saw exactly who he was looking at. Lou Ellen from the Hecate cabin. I raised an eyebrow and he blushed. I gave him a thumb up. I looked over at Lou and saw her blushing. Good, they like each other. Chiron asked the very question I'm starting to hate.

"How did you do this, they weren't in the sky." I smirked. Annabeth and the others had the same exact look upon their faces. I shrugged nonchalantly.

"It's not my fault that me and the Fates are cool." Artemis and the others gave me crazy looks. Whoops. Forgot to mention it to them. I avoided her gaze and the campers. As the celebrations died down and Leo along with Piper got acquainted with Selina and Beckendorf who were offered their positions as Counselors back but both declined, I decided to call on Aphrodite, Hephaestus, and Mr. D along with Hermes plus Hades. They flashed in and looked at me expectantly. I pointed toward their kids and their eyes fell out their heads. I chuckled as the ecstatic parents were reunited with their kids. They made feel all warm and fuzzy inside. I felt Artemis's hand on my own. She smiled at me.

"It's because of you that this was even possible. " I shrugged and pecked her on the cheek. Talia gave me a cheeky grin and sat on my lap. I laughed. Once the reunions were finally over, I called Aphrodite over.

"Alright here's the list of bridesmaids and groomsmen." I handed her the paper. Everyone leaned in the get a look at it.

Bridesmaids Groomsmen

Zoe Nightshade, Nico Di Angelo

Thalia Grace, Jason Grace

Selina Beauregard, Charles Beckendorf

Bianca Di Angelo, Luke Castellan

Atalanta Lux, Castor Gemini

Diana Venari, Pollux Gemini

Phoebe Erat, Zeus

Katie Gardner, Connor Stoll

Clarisse De rue ,Travis Stoll

Talia Hunte, Poseidon

Athena, Apollo

Samantha Blade, Hermes

Lou Ellen, Butch

Sarah Hall, Hephaestus

Kayla Umbra ,Triton

Aphrodite, Tyson

Sally Jackson, Paul Blofis

Lydia Grace, Hades

Hestia, Dionysus

Ariadne, Dakota

Reyna, Leo Valdez

Etc., Etc.

The list went on and Aphrodite was grinning like crazy. By the time she was done reading the list, all the Olympians were here. She apparently had an announcement. Hera looked interested.

"Next week on June 2rd, Perseus Jackson and Artemis shall marry. On that night is the Wild Comet, so it makes it extra special. They will be having a Greco-Roman Modern wedding so it's a three day thing. The first part of the wedding begins Friday, they shall be wed on Saturday, and gifts will be given to the bride and groom on Sunday. Men and women of the wedding party, on that following Tuesday, we will be out getting tuxedos and dresses. So thank you for listening." with that she teleported out of there. I grinned as did Artemis. Everybody cheered and congratulated us and like Aphrodite they left. The campers and their resurrected siblings began talking about the wedding and stuff and how good they are going to look. I sighed, Curse you Aphrodite for making this the biggest wedding of the Age.

**Phew, finally finished. Sorry for taking so long but I was really busy so I apologize. R R PEOPLE!**

**The Roman part starts next chapter. Percy and Artemis must be out together with their rings on display to show that Artemis has given her consent. Next stop Camp Jupiter. Percy and Diana**


	18. Roman form and Date

**Alright, so it begins. Perseus and Diana shall travel around Camp Jupiter and will actually be taking a trip to Rome itself. But at the moment, they are in camp half-blood. People have asked what Percy's sacred animal is and if he has a Roman form. As you know, Apollo's name doesn't change in Rome so Percy's wont. However he'll be sterner. His Sacred animal will make an appearance soon enough. It's not what you think either.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

**Percy POV**

I face palmed as the girls from the Aphrodite cabin were looking at me. Artemis was gritting her teeth and had a very tight hold on my shoulder. I never thought she would be the jealous type. I groaned as the hunters laughed at me. Talia's and Thalia's laughter stood out the most. I mock angrily glared at them only for them to snicker some more. I rubbed Artemis's back to soothe her jealously or at least try to. It seemed to have worked. The tension she had left and she visibly relaxed. I couldn't help but grin stupidly at that. It's nice to know I have that effect on her. She leaned in affectionately into my chest, making me feel like the luckiest man in the world. I sighed as put my face into her soft auburn hair. It was so soft, softer than silk. I felt at peace. I had my sisters and my soon to be wife. That's all I needed in this life. I could feel the campers' eyes on us as they all went silent. I didn't care. I heard a cough and opened my eyes angrily. My eyes set on Annabeth with annoyance. She was the one that coughed. I rolled my lunar crescent eyes.

"What is it Annabeth?" I asked. Annoyance was clear as day in my voice. She blushed. The campers could sense my annoyance and glared at Annabeth. I chuckled, at least they are trying to repent for their deeds. My sisters were glaring daggers at Annabeth. She seemingly tried to shrink. Poor girl.

"Well I was wondering how long you planned on staying here." She said shyly. I chuckled. I may be a seaweed brain but I could figure out when a girl was eyeing me now. She knows she can't beat a goddess. Zoe and Bianca were officially reinstated into the hunt and I couldn't be happier. As for Annabeth's question, well they wouldn't be happy.

"Not long at all. Piper, Jason and Reyna, Frank and Hazel. You all are going to Camp Jupiter are you not?" They nodded. The campers looked disappointed that we weren't staying but to be honest, I like the Romans better. I just prefer them for reasons that you should know by now. Annabeth seemed to be the most disappointed.

"Since you five are heading there then you might as well come with us. Nico you can come along as well." The five nodded. Nico seemed excited at the prospect of spending time with his sister. I smiled warmly at the boy I considered my younger brother. Artemis kissed my cheek and I didn't hear a single complaint from the hunters at the thought of three males coming with us. That made smile even more.

"Were leaving now so say your goodbyes and campers, we'll see you on Tuesday." Everyone nodded and the five ran to get their stuff. I stood up and with my fingers enlaced with Artemis's began walking to the edge of camp. I felt a presence coming toward us and the hunters and I knew Artemis cold feel it too. I gave her a look and she nodded. I disappeared in a flash of flames. I teleported to nearby trees to watch what was going to happen. The person that was following us was Annabeth. My eyes narrowed, why is she following us? She's really straining my trust and I just got back from the dead. I could see the irritation in my Fiancée's eyes. I chuckled inwardly, this ought to be good.

**Artemis POV**

That Daughter of Athena had been following us. What I want to know is why. I motioned for my hunters to leave. They left grudgingly, muttering about stupid overly smart people. I sighed. I narrowed my eyes at the sight before me. I could see the faint outline of the Athena girl. Just because she's invisible doesn't mean she can't be seen. I crossed my arms across my chest and glared directly at her.

"Show yourself, Daughter of Athena." I said with steel in my voice. The outline began to shimmer and the daughter of Athena revealed herself. She had a look of determination in her eyes that made me angry. I knew Perseus was watching. I could feel his eyes upon, gazing at us with interest. The grey eyed girl looked at me with anger.

"You are a maiden goddess, you cannot marry!" She yelled. I could sense the hate she had for me. I quite honestly couldn't understand. She broke up with him did she not?

"I am the one who made the oath and I have permission to break it. Percy also has my father's blessing to marry me." I said with a sharp tone in my voice. How dare she tell me what I can and cannot do! The Athenian continued to glare at me.

"Percy's mine, not yours! How dare you think you can take him away from me?" Annabeth yelled. My temper was raising fast and that is not a good thing.

"Percy does not belong to you, as far as I can see, you don't have an engagement ring on your finger." I saw the girl's knife come toward me. An arrow with a boxing glove on it flew from the trees, hitting the girl's face with a nasty thump. She fell to the ground… out cold. I bent down to get a good look at her. She had a nasty looking black eye forming and her forehead was swollen. As silent as a ghost and as graceful as a deer, Percy jumped out of the trees with his bow drawn. He glared down at the unconscious girl.

"No one touches her." he growled out. I felt a little heat rush to my face. It's good that he cares but the girl might not wake up for a while. The hunters stepped out of the shadows; they were glaring daggers at Annabeth. On second thought, she might not wake up at all.

**Percy POV**

Any chance of her being my friend again has been destroyed. No one touches Artemis. No one. I glared angrily at my knocked out ex-girlfriend. Who does she think she is! I was so angry I didn't even care that my sisters had arrived. I looked up to the sky.

"ATHENA!" I roared. Thunder rumbled and a flash of golden light flashed from the sky and landed in front of me. When the light dissipated, the goddess of wisdom appeared to me in all of her glory. I narrowed my eyes at the gray eyed maiden. She gave me a questioning look and I pointed toward the injured girl. Her eyes widened in shock and she rushed to her daughter. She slid to her knees and cradled her daughter's head.

"What happened to Annabeth?" She demanded. She was giving me an angry look. I gave her a colder one. My fiancée and sisters watched on, obviously noting the tension between the woman that stood before me and myself. My lips pulled back into a snarl.

"She attacked Artemis. That's what happened." Her eyes widened in shock and disbelief. I rolled my eyes.

"Why did she attack my sister?" she asked. That's when Artemis stepped in, with Zoe and Thalia at her side. I walked over to Bianca and Talia and slid my arms around their shoulders. They smiled and leaned into me. Diana and Atalanta had mischievous looks. They pushed me on the ground and sat on my lap. I rolled my eyed and chuckled. I had Bianca and Talia at my shoulder. Atalanta and Diana on my lap and couple others curled up on me. We all watched the conversation with interest.

"Athena, she attacked me because I am engaged to Perseus. She claimed that he belonged to her. I told her otherwise and she raised her blade to attack me." Artemis said. Athena had disbelief written all over her face. She studied Artemis.

"But you don't have a single cut." She said. I chuckled causing her to look at me. Artemis sighed, although I could tell she was amused.

"She never got the chance because the idiot I'm marrying shot an arrow with a boxing glove on it at her." I looked at her with mock despair and clutched my chest.

"Oh Artie, how your words wound me… but you forgot something." Athena was looking toward Annabeth and Artemis had an amused look on her face. My sisters giggled at our antics.

"Would you mind telling me what I forgot idiot?" she said. I grinned.

"I may be an idiot but I'm your idiot." She shook her head in mock despair while my sisters laughed.

"You are and you better not forget it." She said with an edge to her voice. I saluted.

"Yes mam!" she shook her head, trying to hide her laughter. Athena picked up Annabeth off the ground and turned to me.

"Don't worry Percy; I'll have a talk with her." With that, she was gone. I shook my head. Finally that was over. At that time, Piper, Reyna, Jason, Frank and Hazel showed up. I looked over them. They all had really heavy bags on their backs. Poor chaps. I shared a look with Artemis. I knew how we were getting to Camp Jupiter. I nodded and Artemis looked up to the sky. The five looked at her curiously.

"Apollo!" She yelled. A sleek Maserati Spyder flew from the sky and parked in front of us. The window slowly creeped down and out came the face of the not so bright sun god. He smiled brightly, his white shining just as bright as his car. Artemis looked annoyed while Jason and the others looked surprised.

"So what does my little Sister and my soon to be Brother in law need?" He asked with that stupid grin on his face. Artemis was fuming and the hunters shaking their heads in disapproval. Jason, Nico and the others snickered.

"Dear soon to be brother of mine, please drive us to Camp Jupiter before Artemis decides to hunt you down." Artemis gave me a thankful look and Apollo sighed. The car turned into a van with a lot of seats. The doors opened and we all went inside. The Romans plus Piper were astounded that they got to ride in the Sun Chariot. I smirked and beckoned Apollo forward as everyone got seated.

"What do you need Perce?" Apollo asked. Artemis and the girls were giving me questioning looks. I grinned devilishly. Thalia recognized that look. She tightened her seat belt as hard she could.

"You mind if I drive the Chariot?" I asked ever so innocently. Apollo chuckled and the girls and the Romans went wide eyed. He tossed me the keys and I hopped into the driver seat. Apollo took shotgun next to me. Artemis was looking at me with a look that said it all. You are dead after this is finished. I gave her my most innocent look on the planet. Apollo snapped his fingers and everyone's seat belts tightened. I pressed a button and a GPS appeared on my side. I put the key in the ignition pushed the acceleration. The car's engine roared in response and we took off into the sky. Apollo gave me an approving look as we flew steadily into the sky. Thalia looked at gratefully. She's still somewhat afraid of heights. After an hour of driving, we saw a familiar god flying next to us. Hermes. He grinned evilly.

"I'm heading to Camp Jupiter. One hundred Drachmas says I can beat you there." The hunters paled and Artemis groaned. Apollo grinned and nodded at me.

"Drive!" he yelled. I kicked the acceleration and flew past Hermes at over seven hundred miles per hour. His eyes widened and he kicked into gear after us. I looked toward the back. Thalia was green, Talia was cheering to go faster and the Romans were holding on to their seats. The hunters were actually pushed into their seats. Artemis was glaring at me. I mouthed a quick sorry and kicked the acceleration some more when Hermes was catching up. Fire roared behind me and I was pretty sure it was really hot on the earth's surface. Camp Jupiter was in sight. I did a quick loop over Hermes just to spite him and landed quite smoothly into the camp. We parked and I noticed Hermes glaring at us and pulling out one hundred Drachmas. He tossed them at Apollo who caught them with ease. Apollo raised his hand we had an awesome high five.

"We are awesome!" we yelled in unison. Artemis groaned in the background causing us to high five again. I stepped outside and opened the doors for them. The Romans were actually waiting for us with Lupa at the front. Jason stumbled out of the car holding his stomach. His face was a green color. He ran to the nearest bush and let it all out. There were a lot of ewws from the Venus barracks. Better out then in I always say. Next was Reyna. She was as white as a sheet of paper and grabbed onto my shoulder for support to keep her from falling. I chuckled and placed her on the ground, Indian style. Piper got out grinning along with Frank, Nico and Hazel. They were all laughing.

"Let's do it again! " They yelled as I got another high five. Lupa looked amused. The hunters came out except for Thalia. Uh oh. They looked at me expectantly. I sighed. Thalia was curled up in a ball and Artemis was trying to comfort her. I walked over to her and picked her up and held her close. Artemis was glaring but her eyes showed approval. Thalia sighed after five minutes. She was frozen before.

"Sorry Pinecone face." I said as gently as I could. She sighed again and punched my arm. I grinned.

"I'll forgive you this time Seaweed Brain." I nodded and she walked out of the car looking better. Only Artemis and I were in the car. I sighed.

"I'm sorry Artie. I got carried away." She shook her head and smiled.

"You're lucky I didn't turn you into a jackelope." I smiled softly and gave her a quick peck on the lips. Her form began to shimmer and her face became sterner and her hunting tunic turned into a robe with a veil on her head. A moon crown appeared upon her head. It was basically the moon tiara she always wore. Her auburn hair got a bit darker but not really noticeable. I followed her lead; this would be my first time doing this. My form began to shimmer. My face became sterner and my eyes narrowed a bit. My hair shortened but not much, it was still as spiky as ever. My pure black cloak changed into a red cloak over a roman general armor. The undershirt of the armor was black and I had a red tunic over it. On my left and right shoulders was a golden shoulder plate. My tunic had golden lining and trimming completed with a golden utility belt. My cape to my cloak rested over my right shoulder plate. My hood was red and my cape had the symbol of a wolf and hellhound on it. I looked over my armor approvingly. I liked it. Something tells me I have a lot more cloaks then just this one. Chaos is so nice. My name doesn't change in my Roman form so I'm still Perseus. Artemis, now Diana was looking at me approvingly. I had a Crossbow at my waist and a Roman version of the sword I received from Ouranos on the other side. I had a quiver resting on my back and a bow there as well. I smiled at Diana; she was still my moonshine in her roman form. I offered her my arm.

"Shall we Milady?" She smiled, her feelings haven't changed either. She took my arm in hers.

"We shall Perseus." We walked out in to the heavily filled Roman courtyard. The Romans bowed when they saw Diana and were looking at me shocked. Shocked that I was arm in arm with the goddess of the moon. Lupa strode over to us.

"Lady Diana, it's always a pleasure for you to visit." Lupa said. The wolf took a glance at are enlaced arms.

"May I ask why you two are in this position Diana and Perseus." we chuckled. I 'm going to love this. Jason and Reyna along with Frank and Hazel began to snicker and Lupa gave them a questioning look. The centurions and legionaries were giving us weird looks. I grinned.

"Diana and I are engaged." The dam broke lose. Questions and demands flew out from the Romans. Lupa began to growl and was going to say something but we beat her too it.

"SILENCE!" Diana and I yelled. The Romans were immediately silent. I gave them my wolf glare causing several to flinch.

"As you know, I was and still am Guardian of the Hunt." I began till I was interrupted by a legionnaire.

"But you died! We all say you die. "He yelled. Diana flinched and I rubbed her back to soothe her and continued my story.

"Yes I did indeed die, but my will as a Guardian allowed Ouranos to let me return alive to Earth. Before I left the sky however before I left, I was blessed and granted power from Sol and Luna.( Helios and Selene) Lupa interrupted me this time.

"But they faded long ago." I nodded.

"Yes they did but a god never is truly gone. There is a place where faded gods go. Sol and Luna appeared to me in a dream and gave me power. This explains the lunar crescents in my eyes." I said. Everyone took a good look at my eyes and noticed the Crescents.

"They are beautiful." A Venus girl said. I smiled and thanked her. I continued my story.

"When I returned, I killed the giant Gration who tried to kill Diana and her hunters. We went to Olympus and I was crowned as the fifteenth Olympian due to Pluto and Vesta now having thrones." The Romans nodded in understanding and gazed at me in awe. Lupa asked another question.

"What are your domains Perseus?" Diana took over for me and smirked. So did my sisters.

"All hail Perseus Ultor, God of the Hunt, Tides, Swordsmanship, and Archery, Shadows, Nobility and heroes!"Lupa's eyes widened in shock and she bowed. I raised my hand.

"Do not bow, it's weird and it feels strange coming from one of my teachers." Lupa lifted her head and nodded toward me. Pride was clear as day in her eyes. Some of the Romans gave me jealous looks. Lupa never looks at anyone with pride. Well besides Romulus and myself. Now for the grave news.

"A year from today, war is coming." Everyone gasped and a lot of people groaned. Even the hunters who had heard this already groaned. Lupa sighed.

"We will wage battle with Ourea, Primordial god of the mountains. In a month, we will all start to train." Everyone nodded and some gave me salutes. I chuckled.

"For now we will celebrate my engagement, our wedding is a Greco Roman Modern wedding so it's a three day thing. On Tuesday which is in three days, we will be getting tuxedos and dresses for the wedding party. Some of you are on the bridal parties list and you know who you are. Diana and I shall be in Camp Jupiter for a day then tomorrow we will be going to Rome then Greece and return on Tuesday." Everyone nodded; a lot of people were excited. The hunters and Nico ran off somewhere.

I took Diana's hand and together we walked toward a restaurant. The hunters would stay here for the night then go back to Camp Half-blood tomorrow while Diana and I went to Rome. Diana took a seat while I ordered us some food. I got _Abbacchio _for myself and _spaghetti cacaoe pepe for_ Diana. Funnily, Diana had took a seat that had a view of the of the Little Tiber. I gently placed the plates in front of her and she smiled gently

"How did you know this was my favorite _Amor?"_ I smiled. I didn't know this was her favorite but now I do.

"_I non mea Amor."_ I said. She smiled and pecked me on the cheek.

"_Gratias Perseus." _ I nodded. It was good to be at peace like this.

"_Tua grata Diana."_ I realized we had nothing to drink, for some reason; I had a craving for coffee. Must be a roman thing. A _pedisequa _or waitress noticed my discomfort. I know the roman demigods didn't speak Latin or Italian often but they knew it. Why did I have the urge to do so? The waitress came to me.

"_Is_ there something wrong _signore?" _She asked with concern. She was a pretty woman, probably a legacy of Venus.

"Yes _signora, _I forgot our drinks." The woman smiled and Diana raised an eyebrow. I chuckled.

"I can get it for you _Signore_ Perseus and _Signora _Diana. What would you like?" I smiled gently at the woman.

"_Caffè_ please." I raised an eyebrow and the woman chuckled. Diana and I had said the exact same thing. Diana smiled and the girl nodded.

"Anything you would like in your coffee?" she asked. I nodded and Diana shook her head.

"I prefer mine black thank you." The waitress nodded to her and I spoke.

"A little sugar and some_ latte _please." The waitress nodded and ran to get the coffee. When she left, we began to eat, sometimes feeding each other. I could see swooning Venus girls. I chuckled a bit. My eyes widened and I almost choked when a _musica bandistica_ appeared at our table and began to play beautiful music. I saw Apollo around the corner and I knew this was his doing. So did Diana but we did not complain, this was nice. The girl returned and brought us our coffee. I paid her with twenty _denarii. _She smiled and ran off. Once we were finished, we brought back our plates and sat next to one another watching the sun set over the New Rome. It was gorgeous, not as gorgeous as the woman next to me but gorgeous. Diana leaned on my shoulder. I smiled content. I noticed some of my sisters watching us and I smiled. They waved and ran off somewhere. The musicians continued to play their soft melodies and I probably would have dozed off had it not been for Jason tapping me on the shoulder. Diana and I turned our heads toward him. He smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting anything but the legionaries and the senate wished to know if you would attend the masquerade ball tonight." I gave a look to Diana. She nodded.

"We will attend but what time is it?" Jason rubbed the back of his head.

"8:00 pm." He said. I checked my watch that magically appeared. It was 6:09. I nodded and he left. I stood up and offered my hand to Diana. She took it and we set off to find the hunters. We didn't have to look far. Bianca and Zoe were drinking coffee at the bakery while the girls were pegging each other with water balloons. We chuckled. They noticed us and ran right to us. Talia jumped into my arms.

"Percy!" she yelled in delight. I smiled and put her on my shoulder. Thalia and Bianca along with Zoe stood directly in front of us.

"How was your date?" They asked in unison. Diana smiled at her hunters.

"It was great." She said. That made me smile.

"Girls, tonight there is a masquerade ball being hosted by the senate, you all and Diana will being going to the shops to get your masks and dresses while I look for Jason and Nico. Okay. They nodded and the girls set off to the market district. I smiled and set off to the _principia._ Tonight is going to be fun.

**What do you think? Review please and I'll be updating the Prince of the night next, then Malice Knights and so on. Unless you guys want me to update Dragonborn or this first. Don't hesitate to ask.**

**Oh if you want the meaning to the words that were spoken in Latin and Italian, go too Google Translate.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay, I've reached a compromise for you all since some of you were disappointed that I would only work on one at a time. I will be working on this story more than the others but I'll update one of the others at least once a week to satisfy you people. Oh for those that want action, well guess what. Either next chapter or the chapter after is the wedding and then training will start. Yes you will see our old buddy the Minotaur again. He likes to come to our parties. He always writes too, such a nice man….. errr bull.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

**Percy POV**

I found Jason and Nico at the _principia _discussing what they were to wear at the ball. I snickered a bit, they sounded like teenage girls hyped up about prom. I casually walked up and tapped Nico on the shoulder, making him jump in surprise. Jason and I roared with laughter. Nico was glaring at me. I smirked.

"Figure out what you're going to wear miss?" He punched my shoulder as hard as he could. I grinned when I heard his fist crack.

"Dammit what are you made of?" Nico yelled as he grabbed his abused hand. Jason rolled his eyes and I ignored Nico's childish question. Jason began explaining to me about the ball. It was going to last from 8:00 to 12:00 AM. I learned it's also a celebration for my engagement. I've always liked the Romans and now I like them even more. I nodded to Jason once I received all the information. Nico, Jason and I strode out of the _principia _and headed to the Market district. It's kind of irritating when woman that know that you're engaged try to get a feel on you or just stare at you. Actually it's quite freaky. Jason and Nico snickered at my annoyed look, a few arrows in the butt quickly shut them up. We stopped at a place called "Gentlemen's Suits". All three of sighed and walked in. There were suits everywhere and I mean everywhere. A lot of them looked really good too. A lady walked over to us. I realized she was a shop lady.

"Signore Perseus, what can I get for you today?" The lady asked. She was a pretty brunette, daughter of Venus perhaps since her eyes are like a kaleidoscope.

"My friends and I are in need of top quality suits for tonight." Jason and Nico nodded in confirmation. The lady smiled and dragged us off to measure us and etc. I felt like a girl with a shopping bag filled with clothes. Nico, Jason and I ended up buying more than just one suit because we couldn't figure out which ones we liked. The shop lady waved goodbye and we went to another place called "Top quality masks." I gave Jason a curious look. He shrugged.

"They only come once a year." I nodded and the three of us went inside. Once we were inside, we gasped in awe. There were rows upon rows of masks that looked amazing. Like little kids in a candy store, we ran around trying on different masks. Luckily our trip didn't end up like the suits and we only bought one mask each. As we were about to leave the market district, a flash of light fell upon us and we were in the presence of Venus herself. Her features seemed softer than Aphrodite's which is strange but whatever. Her eyes narrowed when she saw the three of us.

"You three are coming with me. You will look perfect for this ball since some of the gods are coming." We gulped and next thing we knew, we were somewhere in New Rome in a bathhouse. Venus tapped her foot impatiently.

"Hurry up and get a bath, I'll have everything prepared since you only have an hour so hurry up!" We nodded simultaneously. We feared the goddess of love and weren't afraid to admit it. Jason especially since he's dating her daughter. We rushed into the waters, making sure to scrub ourselves down efficiently as possible. By the time we were finished, we were sparkly clean and not a single speck of dirt on us. I wrapped a towel around myself and teleported to one of the dressing areas in the bathhouse. I was in a nice little stall with a very large mirror. I found my suit ironed very neatly with gel and cologne next to it. I said a silent prayer of thanks to Venus and started to dress. I dressed myself in a Signature 3-Button Notch Lapel Tuxedo, it was as black as night. Under the jacket I had a black dress shirt and a deep silver tie. I placed on my black dress shoes and took a look in the mirror. Not too shabby if I say so myself. I grabbed the gel Venus gave me and styled my hair in its original untamed spiky look. I took a look at my cologne to see the brand. It was called "NOIR". It smelled pretty good. I sprayed some on. I grabbed my mask and held it close. I walked out of the door to meet Jason and Nico waiting for me on the other side. Nico was dressed similar to me. He had a Signature 3-Button Notch Lapel Tuxedo and he had a black dress shirt. The difference was that he had a black tie, not a silver one. Jason was the brighter colored one out of our little trio. He wore a light blue Signature 3-Button Notch Lapel Tuxedo, he had a black dress shirt and blue tie. I smirked a bit.

"We have the same brand Tux why?" I asked. They smirked right back at me.

"Great minds think alike." We said in unison. We had a high five moment and then Venus had to ruin it by walking in. She was dressed in a sensual pink ball dress. She wasn't shy about the cleavage either. I wasn't effected in anyway thankfully. Artemis or Diana kept popping up in my mind so I was fine. Jason must've been thinking about Piper to keep his mind away from no man's land. Nico, poor Nico has no one to prevent him from drooling. He was gawking at Venus who was smirking at his reaction. A good slap upside the head woke him up. He glared at me as he rubbed his head in pain. Jason snickered and I hid a grin. Venus was giving me a sultry look. She sauntered over to me and put her hand on my chest.

"My, My Perseus, you looked absolutely handsome. How about we skip the party and head to my room on Olympus." She said with a seductive purr. I rolled my eyes. I was immune to her charms.

"Sorry I have a date in a half an hour." I said as I looked at my watch. It was 7:30. She pouted by left. Jason and Nico snickered quietly. I glared at them and together we walked toward what we call the party house. We arrived twenty five minutes later after getting swarmed by woman who know full well that I'm engaged but they continued to flirt anyway. How does Apollo deal with this every day? Before we opened the doors of the party house we placed on our masks. Mine was a simple black mask like the phantom of the opera except that one was white. It had silver around the eyes so it looked pretty cool. Nico had a black mask with horns on it that fit perfectly on him. Jason again was the brighter of us. He had a dark blue mask in a style similar to mine except his had a lightning bolt on it. We stood tall and proud.

"Shall we Gentlemen?" I said with humor in my voice. They had a laugh and responded in an equally amused voice.

"We shall." Jason opened the door and we stepped inside at the same time. The room got quiet once we stepped in. Everyone was staring at us. Everyone had some really cool masks, the DJ even had one. There were tables and tables of food and drinks, some that were questionable for some of the kids ages. We smirked and walked to the middle of the floor. Jason held up his three of his fingers.

"1."

"2"

"3" Chaos ensued and we were swarmed by lots of Venus chicks. I used my god powers to teleport myself to the other side of the room and leave Jason and Nico for dead. They're big boys. They can take care of themselves. I looked through the crowd and noticed a lot of people either wearing regular masks or Venetian masks. Apparently they had colorful dresses and suits because one guy had a pink suit. I looked for my sisters and Fiancée. They were actually quite easy to find. Diana stood out in an Adrianna Papell Pleat Bodice Rosette Ball Gown. How in the hell do I know these brands…. Dammit I forgot Venus gave me a blessing when I first became a Guardian. The dress was a rich silver color and her long auburn hair was straightened and ran down her back. She wore very light makeup. For a second I forgot what my name was. I just stared and stared till a hand waved in my face. It was Thalia. She was wearing black strapless dress and she wore a silver mask.

"Well Seaweed Brain, are you gonna give googly eyes at Diana or are you going to go over there?" I snapped out my trance and thanked Thalia. She punched my shoulder playfully and left to find her brother. It was kinda hard to tell who was who with these masks. Guess that was the point. I strode to Diana with confidence. She was looking the other way but she was wearing a silver mask with a half-moon on it. I smiled gently and covered her eyes. She stiffened in alarm.

"Guess who?" I asked playfully. She relaxed instantly and chuckled. I grinned.

"I don't know…. Apollo?" I groaned in mock horror. She giggled and removed my hands of her eyes. She turned around and faced me. I had a moment of smug satisfaction. Her eyes widened and her mouth was agape.

"Wow, you look handsome." Was all she could say? I chuckled, she has no idea how better she looks than me.

"Diana my dear, you look absolutely stunning tonight, May I have a dance?"

**Gods I am sorry this is short but due to a lot of people sending me pm's saying how they want me to update my other stories, I have made another decision. I got what you call a new schedule depending on my health and etc. starting this week, I shall update these stories: Tyranny of the Sun, Dragonborn. Next week it shall be Malice Knights and Prince of the Night. The week after it shall be Guardian. Remember it depends on how I feel so sometimes I might update a little differently.**


	20. Tuxedos and a charred Hercules

**Here's the next chapter of the Guardian of the Hunt. The wedding begins in this chapter and ends in the next. The tux is purchased in this chapter and next will be the complete three day wedding in one chapter. Percy's sacred animal(s) also appears in this chapter. For those that wanted to know how I broke my finger, a lady slammed a heavy metal door on it. There is a link to a song that is used in a pkmn movie. It was shown by a fellow author and I found it appropriate for this chapter. Its only link, not the actual song. Besides there is no lyrics to it. Also to those that wanted to know how my fingers were broken… some lady slammed metal doors on them at work and didn't even say sorry… she just walked away **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, or the songs in the chapter.**

**Third Person POV**

Percy and Diana swayed to the melody of the music. Diana's head rested on Percy's chest while Percy held her close. Some of the hunters danced with the Romans, they really didn't like it that much but they gave it try at least. The big three had arrived before the godly couple decided to dance and had made a grand announcement that the wedding of Diana/Artemis and Perseus Jackson would commence in a weeks' time. The three brothers sat together, occasionally having a bit more wine that they should and surprisingly getting along well. The couple paid them no mind, the only one's there were them. Jason and Reyna danced together, albeit awkwardly since Piper was watching them with steel in her eyes and Nico danced with Thalia. It was funny to see since Nico was shorter. Talia just watched her big brother and mistress enjoy each other's presence. She was happy that her brother finally got the happiness he deserved. He's been through too much for someone his age, he deserved this. Neptune watched his son and soon to be daughter in law with caution. He is worried that maybe their love isn't real. A hand landed on his shoulder. Venus smiled at him and nodded. His worries eased and he smiled back. Jupiter kept his eyes on Percy; violent thoughts swam throughout his mind about what he would do to Perseus if he hurt his daughter. Jupiter smiled at his thoughts.

**Percy POV**

After several swigs of wine and other things I shouldn't have, Diana and I decided to dance one last time before leaving to Rome. As we slow danced, I began to ponder on what's to come. Ourea, the Primordial of Mountains hasn't made an appearance yet. I know that he'll be awake in a years' time but why wait? I sighed and cleared my mind. All that mattered was her, nothing else. A warm touch was felt upon my cheek. I opened my eyes to meet the silver concerned ones of Diana.

"What's wrong _amore?_" She asked gently. I smiled at her concern. I was just tired, that's it.

"It's nothing Diana, just tired is all." She smiled.

"Let's leave now then." I nodded, too tired to care. Jupiter noticed us leaving and bellowed out our names.

"PERSEUS AND DIANA!" We froze. Jupiter saw our reactions and bellowed with laughter. He walked to us and held out what looked like a piece of paper to me in the palm of his hand. I hesitantly took it and opened it. It was a key for a room in the Hotel De Russie. I raised an eyebrow.

"It's at the top of the hotel, not inside. Sort of like Olympus on the top of the Empire State Building. There are automatons and servants that will do anything you please." I was shocked. The god that I thought hated me more than Ares just booked us an awesome vacation. He glared at me.

" What? I can be nice. My children get the best and unfortunately you are going to be one of children." That made me feel all warm and cuddly inside. He chuckled at my pouting expression and pushed me and Diana out the ball, not before several goodbyes from the hunters and trying to pry Talia off my leg. Before I knew it, we were in the air in Diana's chariot. I sighed and sat down, resting my head against the railing of the chariot. My form began to shimmer and my hair returned to normal. My green eyes weren't as narrowed and stern anymore. My tuxedo was replaced with a tight black shirt and Helix™ M65 Military Jacket. Dammit Aphrodite, I don't have to know a clothes brand!

"_Yes you do."_ Aphrodite's voice rang throughout my head. I growled and her presence left my mind. I had a pair of slim jeans and a pair of black Mikey Taylor S Shoes. I had an IPOD in my pocket with a pair of SE535 Sound Isolating Earphones. Okay who in the hell gave me that knowledge?

_Hehehe, I did." _Apollo's laughter ran throughout my skull. I sighed and tuned him out. Diana had changed back into her Greek form. Artemis concentrated on the night in front of her. She was dead tired. I lazily snapped my fingers and three cubs appeared before me. These three were three out of the four sacred animals I had. A cute little grey wolf was peering at me with curious eyes. A lazy lion cub just gazed at me and yawned and a little bear cub curled up next to me. I had the three cubs lay down next to me, and then I stood up and placed my hand on Artemis's shoulder.

"Get some rest, your deer know where they are going." She looked like she wanted to protest but the stern look in my eye said otherwise. She let go of the reins and laid down where I was originally. The cubs snuggled up to her, seeking warmth. Those three will help her sleep, I just know it. I rubbed one of the deer's back.

"You get us to the hotel without us steering right?" I asked. The deer snorted, obviously amused with me.

"_Of course boss, go spend time with the lady."_ I groaned. Not another Blackjack. I sighed and lay down next to Artemis. She was being stubborn and refused to fall asleep. I wonder what's with her. I made a silent request to Apollo, asking to replace the flute he gave me with an ocarina. A little glow of light and a beautifully crafted ocarina rested on my lap. I smirked at Artemis who gave me a confused look. I brought the Ocarina to my lips and began to play.

( watch?v=EGIWXKG0FDY&feature=related) this is the link.

**Artemis POV**

Perseus smirked at me while holding what appeared to be an Ocarina in his hands. He moved the instrument to his lips and began to play. A beautiful melody was played throughout the night, as we flew over the waters; it seemed as if the sea was responding to Percy's song. The bear cub yawned, its eyes slowly closed and it rested its head on my lap. The wolf cub watched Percy intently before howling in the night, its howl matched the song perfectly. The lion cub snuggled up to Percy before closing its eyes. Percy grinned while he played. My eyelids were getting heavy and the jerk knew it. He continued to play the haunting song. Orca jumped from the waters letting out their own beautiful cry, letting loose waters from their blowholes that froze in the air and exploded. The ice shards melted in the air, forming beautiful colors and sparkles that flew through the sky. My eyes began to close, the jerk wins this time. I rested my head on his chest while he continued to play. I slowly drifted to sleep.

**Percy POV**

I smiled as my goddess fell asleep with the three animals next to her. I gently played with her hair as I looked at the place where my constellation and Zoe's used to be. No one will notice our disappearance from the sky, it's a saddening thought to be forgotten in time but someday everything shall end and be forgotten. I closed my eyes and began to drift to sleep.

**Third Person**

As our godly couple flew in the night sky, the campers began to get used to having Luke Castellan, Castor, Selina and Beckendorf back in action. Things were back to normal so to speak. Luke became the head counselor of the Hermes Cabin and Selina and Beckendorf rejected the position. They just wished to become part of the staff at camp half-blood, much to the delight of Chiron. Meanwhile on Olympus, inside of Athena's temple, the wisdom goddess and her daughter were having a serious talk.

"Annabeth, you must stop pursuing young Perseus." Athena said patiently. She knew she would need the patience. Annabeth had tears running down her face in anger.

"But I love him mother!" She nearly yelled in frustration. Athena sighed, clearly tired. She placed a hand on her daughters shoulder comfortingly.

"Then why did you let him go?" She asked softly. Annabeth sniffled a bit.

"I don't know mother." She sobbed. Annabeth began to cry and Athena just hugged and held her daughter close.

"You need to let him go Annabeth, you need to let go." Athena said soothingly, rubbing her daughters back.

"I'll try mother, I'll try." Annabeth whispered as she pressed her face into her mother's chest.

**Percy POV**

I awoke to the heavy crashing sound of the chariot hitting the platform of the hotel Zeus got us. My opened and I gasped in awe; it was like a miniature Olympus. Artemis somehow was still asleep and so were the cubs I had summoned for no reason. I sighed and gently picked up Artemis, I looked at my watch, and it was 7:00 AM. I groaned, it was too early to be up. I heard a clanking noise and turned around quickly albeit gently to make sure I didn't wake up Artemis. There stood before me was a golden automaton. Said automaton saluted to me.

"Lord Perseus, let me escort you and Lady Artemis too your room." It said with a bow. I nodded tiredly. The automaton led us to our room and to say I was astounded was nothing compared to how really felt. The room was gorgeous; the bed was white with red satin sheets and blankets. The walls were a light brown color filled with many roman paintings. There was another room connected with it, it was a training room and connected to that was a kitchen. I sighed, I was feeling exhausted but now I feel restless. I gently laid Artemis onto the bed and tucked her in quietly. I placed the three cubs onto the bed next to her. I'll figure out names for them tomorrow. I kissed Artemis's forehead before walking to the training area. It was like a miniature coliseum. I pulled out the blade given to me by Ouranos. I christen it Nightfall. The blade lit up in a magnificent ball of fire. The fire rose and shaped itself into an eagle and let loose a cry before disappearing. The coliseum looked almost exactly like the actual Coliseum. I stepped into the middle and snapped my fingers. My casual clothes were replaced by a brown leather cloak and cowl. Under the cloak was brown leather armor with very nice stitching. There was steel edging to the collar and around the shoulder along with the front of my armor. My brown cape swung in the wind that was somehow in the coliseum. My bow appeared on my back along with a full quiver of arrows. I unsheathed Nightfall. A black gate in front of me opened and Automatons shaped like Greek soldiers stepped out. There were at least thirty of them. Next to them stood thirty Roman Automaton soldiers. I gulped. One of the Automatons looked like Julius Caesar and the other looked like King Leonidas. The King Leonidas look alike stepped forward, holding his spear high above his head. He wasn't.

( watch?v=UNMZTIoOfcc) INSERT THIS LINK or

( watch?v=3zoE2CLw5FU&feature=related)

"THIS IS SPARTA!" It yelled. I sighed. Really, 300. Sure it was a great movie but still. The Greek soldiers roared in response and charged. My eyes narrowed and I snarled in response. The Julius Caesar look alike and his Romans charged right after Leonidas's soldiers. I charged as well. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw an automaton with a video camera, making a video of the whole thing. I smirked, might as well give him a show. The first solider ran at me full force, he had his spear in a stabbing motion. I ducked and sliced the automaton in half from the waist up, oils sputtered out from the lower half. As the spear it was holding fell, I caught it in midair and lobbed it at a Roman automaton's head. The spear went cleanly through its skull. It fell to the ground, twitching. The Caesar look alike gestured to his archers. They raised their bows at the same time and fired. It was like slow motion for me. I dodged each arrow as I ran toward the archers, occasionally slicing an arrow in half as it came close. I leaped into the air, doing a flip as I did and raised my sword into the air. As I landed, I brought my sword down on of the archers head, cleanly slicing him in half. I dug my hands into my pouch and pulled out two bombs. I smirked at the startled reaction of Leonidas and tossed both my bombs into the ranks of Roman and Greek soldiers. The explosion was violent some of the automatons screamed as they were blown to pieces. Only Leonidas and Caesar remained, along with ten other soldiers. Leonidas growled at me, raising his shield and spear.

"It has been an honor fighting a worthy opponent like you." He growled out with grudging respect. I nodded and we charged. He swung his spear and I dodged, swinging my sword toward his head. He blocked it with his shield and head butt. That really hurt! I snarled jumped over his shield and punched him in the face. He staggered but quickly recovered. In a last ditch effort to win, he threw his spear straight at with me with amazing accuracy. I swung Nightfall quickly and effectively cutting the spear in half. I ran to the unarmed king and pierced my blade through the automatons heart. I held the automaton in my arms as it died.

"We "cough" need to do this again…" The automaton coughed out before it died. I gently lowered the fallen Spartan to the ground and faced Julius Caesar. He was more of a politician then a soldier so when he tried to swing his blade at me, I merely dodged and swung my own, decapitating him. The automaton continued to walk without a head before its body shuddered and fell to the ground. I sheathed my blade and sighed. The automaton that was videotaping the fight turned off his camera and ran over to me.

"Sir, the bathroom is just outside of your room." The automaton said before leaving. I sighed and headed over to the bathroom. Once in, I stripped and jumped into the shower. Any weariness I had disappeared once the water danced on my skin. I felt soothed by its presence, all the tension was gone and so was the tightness in my arms and muscles. Once I finished, I dried off and flashed a pair of gym shorts and a white t-shirt on. I ran to the kitchen and decided that I wanted to try my hand at making breakfast. I grab a couple of the automatons and we set off too work.

**Artemis POV**

I awoke to the smell of pancakes and other foods. It smelled delicious, I felt stirring next to me and saw the cubs starting to wake. Wait a second, where's Perseus? I looked around and couldn't see him. He was probably in the kitchen. The cub was a white lion, it purred softly when it saw me awake. The wolf cub was a North American grey wolf. Its gray fur was shiny and its golden eyes were filled with happiness. I gently stroked its head and scratched it behind the ear. It let out a bark and lay down on its back. The bear cub was a little grizzly. Apparently a lazy one too because it was on its back looking at me with a lazy expression. I sighed and rubbed its belly. It gave a satisfied sigh. I rolled out of bed and the three little things followed me to the kitchen. I saw the strangest sight ever. Perseus and a bunch of automaton were making breakfast. On the table were eggs, bacon, pancakes and everything you could think of. He must've noticed my presence because he turned around with a grin on his face.

"Artie!" He said with happiness." I made breakfast." I nodded slowly and sat down; there were already forks and etc. on the table. A cup of black coffee, just the way I like it was on the table. That earned him a grin. As I ate, I was astounded by his cooking. For a man he cooks like a god. Wait, he is one.

"Hestia's blessing does more than just let me shoot fire out of my hands you know." He said with a knowing look. We ate, just enjoying each other's presence and the occasional whining of one of the cubs.

"So what do we plan on naming these three?" I asked. Percy had a thoughtful expression on his face. He picked up the grey wolf cub and inspected him.

"Since he's a boy and we're in Rome, how about Tiber?" He asked. The name fitted the wolf and I agreed. The pup seemed to like his new name; he licked Percy every time he said it. I picked up the Lion or should I say lioness.

"How about Ariella?" The little cub made a cute attempt at roaring but it came out like a squeak. Percy nodded.

"It's cute." We both took a look at the bear. It was definitely male.

"Eden." Percy said. I shrugged. So Tiber, Ariella and Eden. Nice.

"So what are we doing in Rome?" I asked.

"Well…..

**Three Days Later**

**Percy POV**

We were on our way back to good ole New York. We were originally going to go to Camp Jupiter to pick up the girls but they went ahead and went to Camp Half-blood. Artemis and I were dressed up like teenagers. We were physically at the moment teenagers and besides we're gods, we can look any way we want to. As Camp Half-blood came into view, I held the little photo album we made in Rome and Greece tightly. The chariot hit the ground with a pretty good thump and the cubs and I squealed as we fell onto the floor of the chariot. Artemis's laughter could be heard all around. I could hear the deer in my head laughing.

"_You got pawned boss!"_ I sighed.I picked up Tiber and put him on my shoulder and I but Ariella on the other, I picked up Eden and held the guy in my arms. Artemis picked up Ariella from my shoulder and held the cat to her chest. Together we walked through the borders of Camp Half-blood. We were greeted by a massive crowd of Purple and Orange shirts. Today was the day of picking out dresses and tux. As Percy put his pets/sacred animals down onto the ground, he was tackled to the ground by an overjoyed auburn haired girl.

"Big Brother!" I smiled as I lifted Talia off the ground and pulled her in for a hug.

"Little sister!" I yelled back with just as much enthusiasm. The little girl climbed up to my shoulders and sat there. I chuckled at her antics. She waved to Artemis who waved back. Zoe hugged me then Artemis; Thalia punched my shoulder and greeted her sister while Bianca just greeted us shyly. Each of the Romans and Greeks greeted us enthusiastically. Annabeth wasn't one of them. Where was she? Talia saw the book in my hand and snatched it from her perch on my shoulder.

"Hey!" I yelled in mock anger. "A simple please would've been good you know!" She rolled her eyes and opened the photo album. She gasped when she opened it.

"These are beautiful! Big sisters, you gotta check this out!" The campers were looking at the album curiously but my sisters were hogging it. Artemis and I laughed. She leaned on my and I wrapped an arm around her waist as we watched my sisters.

"This was is gorgeous milady!" Zoe exclaimed as she showed everyone the picture. It was Artemis and I in front of the Trevi Fountains in Rome at Night. Artemis was kissing my cheek and I was grinning like a love-struck fool. Talia pointed to another one.

"Look at this one!" This one was of Artemis and I right in front of the Roman pantheon. Artemis was in her Roman form and I was in mine. We stood dignified with our weapons of choice out. We looked pretty badass. Artemis seemed to think the same thing because she gave me a knowing look. Bianca pointed out the next picture. It was Artemis and I on the island of Crete, lying down on the sand at the beach, just gazing at the ocean. Thalia pointed out another one. We were at the temple of Poseidon in Cape Sounion. The sun was setting, giving the sky a violet and orange hue. We were watching the sun set over the Aegean Sea, our hands were clasped together.

"Who took these?" Thalia asked. The campers and my friends who were campers were getting agitated that they couldn't see the pictures.

"Aphrodite did. We told her no but she did anyway." Artemis said with a grin on her face. She was pleased with the pictures. Said goddess flashed in at that exact moment. She was in a purple dress.

"Alright, everyone let's go!" She yelled. Next we knew, we were in Olympus. The males were at a tux and suits place and the girls were on the other side of town. I frowned slightly but ignored my feelings. Apollo, my father and every male minor god or Olympian along with the demigods were here. Damn this is a lot of people. Jason walked over.

"So how are we doing this?" He asked. We were all pretty clueless when it came to this. Even my dad and Zeus looked confused. He got his answer when several clerks arrived.

"We all shall help you but first role call!" Said a short guy in a suit. As he began to call role, I relaxed a bit. My anger erupted when he called out name I despised.

"Hercules." My eyes narrowed as a large man in a Nemean Lion pelt walked up. Zeus's eyes showed pride but it changed when he saw my eyes. They were green flames with silver crescents glowing in them. The Demigods saw my look and backed away slowly. Zeus put a hand on my shoulder.

"What's wrong Perseus?" He asked. I gritted my teeth in anger. My father grabbed one of my arms to keep me from doing something rash.

"Why is he here?" I growled. Almost every Demigod flinched besides Jason and Nico who were glaring at Hercules. So they heard the tale.

"He's attending the wedding." Zeus said.

"After what he did to Zoe, he isn't welcome in my presence." Zeus let go and sighed.

"I won't make him go but you can. I don't think Artemis wants him there either." Zeus said. My dad smirked at me and let go of my arm. Ares was grinning madly at the prospect of a fight. I walked up to the 6'9 tall man.

"So your Perseus, you don't look like much. I can't understand why they made you an Olympian and not me." The Demigods gasped... Then they smirked when they saw me smile with malice.

"Here's why." I punched his gut before he could react with enough force to make a 10.0 Earthquake. He doubled over in shock and I round housed kicked him, sending him a couple yards away. He hit the ground with a satisfying crunch. I decided to stick with my casual clothes and have a nice hand to hand combat match with the "ever so great Hercules." Hercules growled as he got up.

"So this is about the Huntress! She was a means to an end." He yelled as he began to charge. I snarled and charged as well. We grappled; a battle of strength was displayed. Now I understand why he was called the strongest. He really is powerful but nowhere near my level. Such a pity, I could've beaten him as a Demigod. I crushed his hands with godly strength. He flinched and cried out a bit.

"This is why I am an Olympian and you're not!" I growled as I ended our grapple and tossed him again. He got back up and roared in rage. Luke and Castor snickered, muttering something about an idiot.

"I am the strongest and greatest hero. I will crush you!" he yelled. He jumped in the air, his leg pointed at me in a kicking motion. I sighed and dodged. He crashed into the ground. I decided to rile him up. He laid on the ground face first.

"Hellooo! Are you napping, because I could've sworn you said something about crushing me!" I mocked. Everyone chuckled and snickered, even Zeus. He stood up, his nostril flaring with anger.

"I will destroy you!" He roared! He picked up a piece of the ground, a very big piece I might add. I sighed and summoned my bow. I notched a brand new arrow, specially crafted by Hephaestus. He gave it to me sometime in Rome. When the arrow hits its target, it explodes. Hercules lunged forward, about to let the giant piece of the ground go. I fired the arrow, it soared with a beautiful hiss and hit in between the eyes full force. Ten bucks says the girls saw a mushroom cloud from the bridal shop. When the smoke cleared, Hercules looked stunned before dropping to the ground. Smoke gently floated from his body. I walked over to the idiot and picked him up by his hair.

"Listen here idiot, you may have to come to my wedding but if you dare come near Zoe at the wedding or any other period in time, I will personally let Zoe castrate you while I toss you into Tartarus. I will chop you up like Zeus did Kronos. Do I make myself clear?" He whimpered out a yes before I dropped him to the ground. I turned over to the stunned crowd and slightly annoyed Zeus.

"Now let's get those tuxedos."

**Artemis POV**

Aphrodite dragged us into the bridal shop; I could tell she was very excited.

"You're going to love your dress Artemis; I picked it out just for you. I just want to make sure it fits." I sighed. Here we go. As all of us went inside, the girls of camp half-blood went to look for dresses while my hunters and some of the other girls in the bridal party were escorted by Aphrodite. We reached a small room filled with mannequins and gasped. Each mannequin had a name on it and we looked at our dresses in awe. My wedding dress was the original white color but it was a strapless dresses. It looked pretty tight, something I didn't usually wear but I could make the exception. The dress was very long and had silver flowers on it and a special lunar crescent on the shoulder of the dress. It was barely noticeable but I could see it. I had slight wetness in my eyes.

"Thank you Aphrodite." For the first time, I truly thanked the love goddess. She smiled happily. The hunters all wore similar silver dresses as did the other girls but each had their own little design on the dresses. Aphrodite really planned this out. As the girls went out to try out their dresses, I began to think about how dinner with my father and all my brothers and sisters would be like. I really hope Percy behaves! A slight explosion was heard and we all looked out the window in alarm. There was a mushroom cloud coming from where the place the boys were at. Percy what did you do!

**Hope you like and review!**


	21. Wedding day, more domains, and Zeus

**Okay, this chapter is for all of the people that wanted the wedding, all three days in one godsforsaken chapter. Well that's a lie. The honeymoon will only be shown a bit next chapter and the dinner with Poseidon will only be mentioned hopefully so…Well here it is. After this, the campers will begin to train and Percy and Artemis might have a… err little issue. Percy's fourth and last sacred animal is….. I don't feel like telling you right now. Lol I am evil. OH before I forget, welcome back Starblade! Yes I know I am a bad person for not updating for a while but school got in the way. Parts of this chapter were inspired by the Celts and Native American folklore.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

**Percy POV**

I was very nervous. Today, I'm supposed to go to Zeus's palace for dinner with his side of the family. That means dinner with Thalia, Jason and god knows how many minor gods he's sired. If this goes without a hitch, then Artemis and I will be fine. Knowing me, something is going to happen. I adjusted my tie as I looked at myself in the mirror. I've been staying at Artemis's palace since mine hasn't been built yet. The architect was obviously busy. I didn't mind, she needed to clear her head. Dammit, why am I so nervous? As I fiddled with the tie, a smaller pair of hands rested on mine. Those small hands removed mine from the tie and adjusted it. My green eyes landed on a gentle silver pair; Artemis stroked my cheek soothingly.

"What's wrong Perseus?" She asked softly. Those silver orbs rested upon me with worry. I sighed.

"It's nothing, Artemis; just that your father and I never were really on the greatest terms and I don't want to ruin this night." I said wearily. She sighed softly before resting her head on my chest.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." She said soothingly. I calmed down; not much, but I calmed down. Artemis had straightened her hair and wore a light evening dress with light makeup. I wore a formal dress shirt with a tie and khakis. The hunters were here since they were technically a part of Artemis's family. I heard the horn of a limo outside of the palace and I knew it was time to go. The girls would be going with us; come to think of it, they're probably outside now. Artemis offered her hand and I took it with no hesitation. Together we walked to the entrance of the silver palace. Sure enough, my sisters were already there. Phoebe and Atalanta were wearing formal dresses while my other sisters wore something lighter. Even Thalia wore something nice. A strapless black dress, one that reminded me of the one she wore at the ball.

"You ready Seaweed Brain and soon to be Mrs. Seaweed Brain?" Thalia asked playfully. I smirked at the seaweed brain part. Artemis seemed amused.

"Oh yes dear sister, Mrs. Seaweed brain is ready. Just for your cockiness, you get to sit next to father." Artemis responded. I snickered at Thalia's horrified face. Talia walked up to me with her arms raised. I smiled softly and put her on my shoulder. The hunters smiled at the sight.

"C'mon, don't want to make big daddy angry now do we?" I said. The hunters nodded and we all ran out of the palace. We were met by a very long slick black limo. The driver, I could tell, was a son of Apollo. He had the same hair and eyes but not as much mischievousness.

"Lord Perseus, Lady Artemis and the Hunters, would you please step inside." The man said. The girls nodded excitedly and hopped in. I lowered Talia off my shoulder and placed her in the limo. Being the gentleman I was, allowed Artemis to go in before me. She smirked but made no comment as I graciously bowed and let her in. Once I made sure, the girls were situated, I stepped in myself. The limo was amazing. It had a fridge stored with drinks and snacks. The fridge had whatever you wanted and so did the little snack container. The seats were a red color which was a classic so no surprise there. Talia and Phoebe rushed over to the snack container, hoping to pig out but unfortunately for them, Artemis grabbed both of them.

"No, you'll spoil your dinner." She said firmly. Phoebe and Talia pouted; they sat back down in their seats while the other hunters smirked. Talia turned to me, her eyes were big and her bottom lip was trembling. It broke my heart. I covered my face, I would not crack, I will not crack, I will not crack! I peeked through my fingers. Dammit! The pout was still there. I took a glance to make sure Artemis and the hunters weren't looking and conjured up a brownie. I gave it to Talia without anyone looking and acted sweet and innocent. Talia devoured the thing and smiled happily at me. I grinned mischievously till I heard a cough. I gulped and slowly turned around to meet the amused but not so happy orbs of my fiancée.

"Is that brownie crumbs on Talia's lips?" She asked seriously. Sweat ran down my forehead, I was so in the dog house. I looked toward Talia and sure enough there were crumbs on her lips. She smiled sheepishly at me. My sisters were snickering, Thalia stood out the most. I decided to play innocent.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I said, pointing my nose in the air. Talia let a loose a giggle and doing so cause my sisters to laugh in amusement. Artemis sighed before chuckling herself. The limo stopped abruptly causing me to hit my head against the door. That let loose another round of laughter as I rubbed my poor head furiously.

"Awww does somebody have a boo boo?" Artemis said teasingly. I smirked.

"Yes I do, can you kiss it?" I asked in a childish voice. She smirked right back but pecked my forehead. The driver opened the door and I stepped out. I offered my hand to Artemis and helped her get out of the car. As my sisters were getting out, I gazed upon Zeus's palace. It was dramatic and prideful like the King himself. I sighed; let's get this over with. Together, my family and I walked over to the oversized golden doors of my soon to be father in law's palace. Before I even knocked, the doors opened to reveal Athena in a grey dress.

"Sister, Perseus and Hunters. Welcome, Father is waiting for you in the courtyard; we'll be having the dinner outside." Athena said kindly. Her eyes landed on mine and I knew she wanted to talk to me.

"Artemis, sisters, go ahead. Athena and I need to talk." I said. They looked at me suspiciously but went ahead. Athena gestured for me to follow her. We walked to a balcony on the top floor. She pointed to a figure on the balcony. It was Annabeth in a pair of jeans and a t shirt. I knew what Athena wanted me to know. I nodded and she flashed to the courtyard. I silently walked to Annabeth's tear wrought form. I placed a hand gently on her shoulder. She jumped and slowly turned around. Her dull grey eyes widened when she saw me.

"Percy." She whispered. This wasn't the Wise Girl I remembered. This broken girl wasn't Annabeth at all, just a shadow of her former self.

"Wise Girl." I said, smiling gently. More tears started to bubble up. I frowned.

"Wise Girl, this isn't you." I said as gently as I could. She began to sob and cry harder than I've ever seen her do before. I needed to make things right between us. I pulled her in for a hug.

"It's okay to cry Annabeth." She began to sob heavily into my chest. Her sobs hurt me, we all make mistakes and I treated her horribly for it. I gently rubbed her back, trying to ease her pain. Her sobs only increased. I sighed and gently moved her so she could look at me. Silver tears fell down her face; her eyes were red from all the crying she's done. I soothingly wiped the tears away with my thumb.

"You have to move on Wise Girl. Do it, do it for me." I said gently but firmly. She seemed to get more depressed.

"But I – I love you!" She sobbed. I sighed, she needed to hear this.

"If you love me then move on, if you love me then you will be happy for me. Move on, not just for me but for yourself." I said with only a hint of steel in my voice. If this keeps eating her away then she'll crumble to nothing and die because of her sorrow. Her eyes regained some of the light she once had.

"Can you just stay with me for a bit?" She whispered. I smiled; there's my Wise Girl. I nodded and she sighed with relief. She rested her head against my chest. The sun was starting to go down as Apollo ended his ride, probably to join us for dinner. I dug in my pocket and found my Flute, I planned to play for Zeus but it seems I need it now. Annabeth looked at my Flute with curiosity.

"I didn't know you could play the Flute." She said. I smiled sadly.

"I've learned lots of things since I left." She frowned but didn't say anything. I brought the Flute to my lips and began to play.

**Zeus POV (Didn't see that one coming did you)**

I watched my servants set up the table outside in the courtyard, they were working hard. Well it's what they're paid for. My children and my wife sat in the living room with me. I had asked Artemis where Perseus was but she said he had unfinished business. As my children and I talked, I noticed Thalia had something glowing in her hands. I looked closer and realized it was a blue fireball. One of my daughters has the ability to use fire!

"Thalia, where did you get the power to manipulate fire!" I demanded. Thalia's blaze grew bigger and I knew she had lost control. The blaze grew bigger and my children scattered. We all backed away as the couch Thalia was sitting on set on fire. Talia, I think that's her name, hid behind Artemis's leg. Thalia's eyes widened in fear at her blaze.

"I can't stop it!" The blue blaze was almost touching the ceiling. Then we heard it.

Insert ( watch?v=pm_SxGey9_M&feature=related)

I could feel my daughter's domain in the music, it was enchanting. My muscles relaxed and my daughter's blaze died down, the fire was only burning on the couch. It was now a small blaze that moved to the music. I saw Apollo walked in and noticed that he too was enchanted by the music. Athena's shoulder relaxed and she seemed so calm. Artemis smiled and I then realized who was playing. It was Perseus, the moon was out and we looked toward one of my balconies. There he was, playing what appeared to be a Native American song. I noticed that Athena's daughter was sleeping on him, the tears I had seen before were gone. Perseus seemed to be staring at Athena. She nodded and her child flashed into her arms. She flashed out and a couple seconds later returned empty handed. Perseus was still playing. I heard the howl, a very small howl of a wolf pup. Artemis's eyes widened and she scooped up the little grey wolf that happened to be sitting at my feet.

"Tiber, what are you doing here?" She said softly. The little pup kept his eyes on Perseus however. I heard the low growl of a bear cub. In Talia's arms was a grizzly, a lazy looking one. Its eyes were droopy but it looked content, watching Perseus. Artemis still had a look of shock. The plants I had were growing as the song played. A low roar was heard and in Thalia's arms was a white lion cub. The lion cub kept its eyes on Perseus. A black vortex swirled behind Perseus and … Lord Chaos stood behind Perseus and whispered something into his ear.

**Percy POV**

I could feel the presence of Lord Chaos before he even arrived. When a hand rested upon my shoulder, I knew it was him.

"Perseus, a matter has come to my attention and I believe you are the only one who can solve it." He whispered. I merely nodded for him to continue as I continued to play.

"There are other Pantheons but they pose no threat to you. I think you deserve to know." I only nodded. I kind of figured there were more things on this planet.

"Since you are the God of the Hunt and my favorite mortal... Err god; I have decided to grant you the power of the Celtic gods who have faded. They wanted me to give their power to one who was worthy and only you are." My eyes widened in shock, he wants me to have more domains! He nodded as if he read my thoughts. He placed his hand on my shoulder and power began to seep into me. I was no longer just Perseus, God of the Hunt, Tides, Swordsmanship, Heroes, Nobility and Shadows. I was more than that, I had to be at least as strong as my soon to be father in law. I am a minor god of Prophecy, Healing, Horses, Trade, Learning, Sea and others. I am a major god of the Youth, Protector's and too much stuff for my brain to handle. So much knowledge seeped into my brain on how to use my domains. I had a faint green aura, the hunt's power has increased but I feel so connected to the Wild. It was like Pan blessed me over ten times. It felt so good. I gained way too many sacred animals to count but I could feel their connection to me. I saw the memories of the Celtic gods; I saw their happiness and their sadness. I felt their pain when they faded but their happiness when they realized that they would go together.

"This is my wedding present to you." Chaos said before disappearing. I stopped playing to clear my head. I flashed over to Artemis's location, still clutching my head. I felt her warm hands rest on my own in worry.

"What happen Perseus?" She demanded. I could feel Zeus on my right.

"Boy, your power just increased to my level. What happened?" He demanded. When the memories stopped flowing, I decided to answer.

"Chaos gave me more domains then what I already had. So much knowledge in me." I struggled to say. My hands glowed and everyone backed away, Athena watched me with wonder. I pressed my glowing hands to my head and I felt my pain go away as fast as it came to me.

"I can feel your presence as part of my domain, a minor god of learning and some other things." Athena said. I nodded. Apollo said the same thing about Prophecy and healing. I knew others could feel my presence or essence in their domains as a minor god while the new ones I had were major and only mine. Well besides the minor gods that occupied it as well.

"Well you can tell us over dinner on what your new domains are." Artemis said firmly, daring anyone to disagree. We all nodded and went to the courtyard; Thalia was blushing about something, probably about her fire going out of control. I saw Hercules and Hebe out of the corner of my eye; Zeus had too many kids for me to count. The table was large, very large. The dinner itself was very awkward at times. I had to go write down a list of how many domains I had; I had just as much as a major god, maybe more than others. Hercules had looked at me in jealously but I gave him an absolutely stunning wolf glare that sent fear into the fool's heart. Overall I think dinner went well, besides the fact that Zeus was pissed that I was big three level but other than that, he was pretty happy about everything. As the limo drove us home, I played with Tiber. He was nipping at my fingers playfully, his tail was wagging ferociously. My sisters were staring at me in awe. They were so shocked at how in tune I was to the wild and hunt. Man I was a god of freaking who knows how many trees. I'm even a tribal god so the tribal kinds of people already know of my existence. Artemis was just as shocked but she was more proud than anything. Her head rested against my shoulder as the limo pulled to a stop at her palace. After getting out and helping the girls out of the vehicle, we all walked out of the limo toward the palace. Once inside everyone got changed, had showers and got ready for bed. Artemis left to our room, and I was about to join her when a certain someone grabbed onto my leg. I turned around to meet the pouting face of Talia.

"What's wrong little sister?" I asked. She smiled; I noticed my sister's heads peeking outside of their bedroom.

"Can you tell us a story?" She said. Her eyes were big and she looked very excited. I sighed but nodded. She ran to the bedroom and I followed. The smell of the wild resonated in their bedroom. All of them were in their beds. Thalia was grinning at me, her eyes held curiosity. I waved my hand for them to sit on the ground in a circle. They complied and I sat in the middle. I wanted to try this out. I conjured up some wood from a tree and placed it in the middle of our circle. I used my blessing from Hestia and the wood lit up. The flames danced merrily, the girls were watching the flames intently, understanding what I was going to do. I began to tell a tale.

"_Once, there were twelve wolves, these wolves were the strongest of all"._ The flames took the shape of twelve wolves howling._ "There were three Alpha wolves in this pack due to its size. The wolves were the wolves of the sea, sky and dead."_

The flames formed what appeared to be waves around one, skeletons around the second and lightning bolts around the last._" Their father was destroyed because of his evil by his own pups. These Alphas were given a prophecy from a wise old she wolf. One day, one of their pups would grow to destroy the pack or defeat their rivals, the coyotes. The Alpha's swore a pact that they would never have pups again. However, they youngest wolf broke the pact and sired a black haired, blue eyed wolf."_ The flames formed a small wolf pup looking at the sky.

"_This wolf was hunted by the wolf of the dead. She had made friends with a blond haired grey eyed wolf and a sandy haired blue eyed wolf. They were traveling to a place where the pups could be safe. It was not meant to be._" The girls stared intently at the flames as they formed the shapes of the story. Even Thalia who recognized this as part of her story stared intently at the flames.

"_The blue eyed pup fought with pride and honor as any true wolf should, she defended her friends from the wrath of the Wolf of the Dead. Her sire took pity upon her and used his powers to her into a tree."_ The images showed the young pup attacking skeletal wolves and coyotes before being turned into a tree. A tear fell down the girl's cheeks. Percy continued his story.

"_Years later, another Pup emerged. This pup was a black furred wolf and had eyes like the sea. He was sired by the Sea wolf, which like his brother, had broken the pact. The mother of the young pup protected the young pup with all her might before being ripped away from his grasp by the Wolf of the Dead. The young pup was filled with sorrow. He found himself in the very place that the blue eyed pup wished to go all those years ago. There he met the blond furred grey eyed wolf who was his age. Together they ventured to the underworld to retrieve the Wolf of the skies source of power. The sky wolf blamed the pup for the thievery. The young pup confronted the wolf of the dead only to find out that the source of power was with him the whole time. They young pup knew who set him up and he did battle with the Wolf of War. The pup fought with just as much might as his sire and defeated the Wolf of War. He returned the source of the Sky Wolf's power and cleared his name. He later found out that the sandy furred wolf had betrayed them to the Crooked One, The Coyote of Time." _The flames showed small up growling at a wolf with the image of a scythe behind him.

"_Over the years, the pup grew to become a fierce wolf. During his journeys, he gained the grudging respect of the Wolf of the Sky by restoring his daughter who had become a tree years before. He had befriended and forged a bond with pup of the Wolf of the Dead. He carried the sky for a silver eyed wolf that he thought was very beautiful."_ The flames showed the young wolf holding the sky and watched as the silver eyed she wolf fought a very large Coyote. The girls were entranced; most had realized that this was the story of their brother.

"_Years later, he was called to fulfill his birthright and destiny. At the foretold moment, The Coyote of time and the young wolf did battle. Neither was unscathed during the fight. Neither could best the other. The sandy haired betrayer regretted his actions and sacrificed himself to destroy the Coyote of time."_ The flames showed the black wolf fighting the coyote with all he had. Both were panting, the sandy haired wolf bit the coyote from behind. The coyote snapped the neck of the sandy haired wolf, the black haired one took the time he needed and pounced upon the coyote, sinking his fangs into the coyote's neck.

"_The wolf honored the sandy haired wolfs wish before it died and requested to the wolf gods that all of their young must be claimed. They agreed. They offered him godhood but he denied it, he was love with the grey eyed wolf. Only a year later and the wolf found many new friends and did battle with the mother of the coyotes. He fought with all his might and destroyed her."_ The flames showed the wolf fighting one over six times his size.

"_The young wolf thought that it was all over. He was wrong. The grey eyed wolf's pride ruled over her love and she left him. Filled with grief, the young one asked the gods to die."_ The flames showed the wolf bowing to twelve giant wolves.

"_They denied his request and he was sent to serve as a Guardian for the Silver eyed wolf he met long ago. The silver eyed wolf had many pups that she adopted over time. The young pups mistreated him and he left. However when they were being attacked, he rose to protect them. He had brought another pup as well whom he was very fond of. He had gained their trust and for a time, they were happy. The black wolf fell in love with the silver eyed wolf who unknown to him, loved him as well."_ The images showed the two wolfs lying next to each other, content with each other's presence.

"_A new threat emerged and the young wolf gave his life to protect his sisters. The silver eyed wolf, filled with grief, sent the body of the wolf into the sky. His spirit watched over them as they mourned. Saddened by his young wards' grief, the wolf ventured into their dreams and comforted them in his own way. When the she wolf he loved was threatened by the Coyote of the Wild, the wolf fell from the skies and destroyed the Coyote._" The image showed a flaming wolf fall from the sky, attacking the coyote who suspected nothing.

"_Together, once again. The silver eyed wolf and the black haired wolf went to Olympus and the black haired wolf became a god wolf. His story hasn't ended and he knows it."_ I finished my tale and saw that all my sisters were asleep on the floor. I smiled and put out the fire. I gently picked up each of them one by one and put them in bed and tucked them in. I kissed each of their foreheads before leaving to my bedroom. When I walked in, I noticed Artemis was lying in bed, still awake. She smiled when she noticed me.

"What took so long?" She asked. I grinned.

"Told my sisters a bedtime story." I responded. Her smile grew and she beckoned me over. I gently rolled myself onto the bed and held her close. She sighed happily before giving me a long kiss. After we stopped fooling around, she rested her head against my chest and closed her eyes. The lights turned off and I stayed awake to watch her sleep. She looked so peaceful, with none of the sternness she usually had. Utter peace was on her face. I began to close my eyes as Morpheus descended upon me and sent me to Hypnos.

Line break

I awoke to a strange feeling. I was alone. I opened my eyes to find that Artemis wasn't in the bed. I took a quick shower, brushed my teeth, etc... I went to my sister's room only to find none of them there. A bright gold light erupted behind me. I turned around only to meet Apollo in a tuxedo.

"Bro, why aren't you dressed?" He asked. What was he talking about? Wait a sec… the wedding is today! I took a look at the clock; it was 11:00 AM. I sighed, the wedding starts at 1:00. I snapped my fingers and my tuxedo was on me. I just learned I could do that if you were wondering. I ran to the bathroom and tried to brush my hair, key word: Try. After I failed at that, I sprayed on some cologne and went back to Apollo. He chuckled and snapped his fingers. I found myself in what seemed to be a church. Apollo noticed my confusion.

"Bro! Modern part of the wedding." He said.

"Ahh." Was my response. I found all my groomsmen in the kitchen of the church. They were all munching away on snacks that they weren't supposed to have. Of course I joined them and took a sweet roll from a bowl on a table nearby. My dad was eating the same thing. I saw Zeus in the corner, muttering something about having to give his daughter to a sea spawn. I'm not offended or anything, I mean I am standing right here! Everyone was here luckily. Luke clasped me on the back.

"All the women are going to be sad Perce." He said with seriousness. I raised an eyebrow.

"Why's that?" I asked. He grinned mischievously.

"Percy Jackson's bachelor days have come to an end." I rolled my eyes; I only have one woman in my heart. All us males sat together and had a jolly good time, doing things that our wives and girlfriends would kill us for. By 12:50, we were all very, very drunk. Dionysus had brought a lot of very heavy alcohol.

"My baby boy's all grown up!" My dad slurred. I couldn't think straight.

"Awww I love you dad!" I croaked. I opened my arms and we hugged stupidly. Everyone roared in laughter. My dad's eye grew mischievous.

"Do you wanna know what goddess I think is hot Zeus!" My dad asked. We all leaned in, wanting to her what he had to say. My uncles blue eyes were hazy.

"Who brother?" He slurred.

"Athena." My dad said. My uncles blue eyes widened in shock. His eyes rolled back and he fell off his chair. He was out cold. We all held it in. Someone let lose a giggle, which led to a snicker. We all began to laugh. I clutched my stomach as tears ran down my face. I couldn't breathe. I turned my head; Nico was out cold on the floor. Wasn't he a bit young to be drinking? Nah! Mr. D snapped his fingers and my head began to clear. The horror! I was becoming sober! It was 12:55! We had to be in the church. We all flashed in. Think of the nicest church you've been in and compare it to a broom closet. This church made the most amazing church look like a broom closet. I stood at the altar, waiting with Hera at my side. Everyone that wasn't part of the party was in their seats. I could see my mother in a blue dress with Paul next to her, crying but smiling all the same. Soon the music began and my groomsmen came in, arm in arm with the bridesmaid. They all looked amazing today. Luke was blushing and so was Lou but you could tell they were enjoying the closeness to each other. Leo was arm in arm with Reyna. I held back my laughter. Reyna was a couple inches taller than the Latino elf and she looked uncomfortable. Leo was grinning like an idiot.

My sisters were looking very uncomfortable being arm in arm with a guy. Only Talia and Thalia looked like they didn't really mind. Thalia was arm in arm with Will Solace. Both looked fine, Talia was arm in arm with some Hermes kid who was her age. Zoe and Nico looked hilarious! Zoe looked extremely annoyed and Nico was as red as a tomato. Bianca was with an Athena boy and they looked like they were enjoying themselves. Soon everyone was lined up, Females on my right and the guys on my left. I started to feel really anxious, not that I was getting cold feet or anything. It just hit me that I'm getting married. I took a good look at everyone in the crowd, sitting in their seats. Everyone looked absolutely happy for me, well except Hercules who wouldn't look at me in the eye. I saw Leto walking to her seat so I knew Artemis was ready. The music that everyone hears at a classic wedding began. A bead of sweat ran down the side of my face. Everyone stood up from their seats and waited.

I was at a loss of words when I saw her begin to walk the aisle with Zeus. No word could describe how beautiful she looked. Nico chuckled next to me and whispered.

"Dude close your mouth, you'll catch flies." I glared at him and he turned away. When my eyes returned to Artemis, I noticed tears running down her face. I would've rushed to her but then I saw her smile. Those weren't tears of sadness, they were tears of joy. Zeus didn't look happy about letting his daughter go but he nodded in my direction. Everyone sat back down in their seats and the wedding truly began. Hera let out a cough and everyone who was talking fell silent. A little girl was in front of us with a pillow, holding rings.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here under the sign and authority of the Olympians and in the face of this company to join together this young god and goddess in holy matrimony, which is commendable to be honored by all goddess and gods alike and therefore is not by any to be entered unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two immortals are bound to join together for life and beyond the fade. If any god, demigod or mortal can show just cause why they may not be together then speak now or forever hold their peace." Hera said. No one said a word. I saw Annabeth out of the corner of my eye. She was beaming at me and gave me thumbs up. I grinned. Hera smiled at both of us.

"Who is giving away the bride to Perseus in holy matrimony?" Hera asked. Zeus stood proud and smiled lightly.

"I do." He said proudly. Artemis beamed at her father. Hera smiled at her husband. My mom was crying silently but she was grinning proudly at me.

"I charge you both as you stand in the presence of the Olympian council and all the gods of Olympus, to remember that true love and loyalty will avail as the foundation of a happy home. If the solemn vows you are about to make be kept inviolate, and if you steadfastly endeavor to do the will of Chaos, your lives will be full of joy and the home you are about to establish will abide in peace." Hera paused to catch her breath. Artemis and just stared into each other's eyes. Our foreheads were pressed together; smiles were plastered on our face.

"No other ties, May they be mortal or immortal, are more tender, no other vows are more sacred than the vows you are about to assume. You are entering into a holy estate which is the deepest mystery of experience, and which is the very sacrament of divine love." Hera finished. She turned to me and it seemed like everyone was leaning in to get a good look at me. I nodded to her.

"Perseus, God of the Hunt and Heroes, will you have Artemis, Goddess of the Moon and the Hunt, to be your wedded wife, to love her in life and death. Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her, for eternity, in life and beyond the fade?" Hera asked. I answered her without any hesitation.

"I will." Hera turned to Artemis who was grasping my hands tightly.

Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt and Moon, will you have Perseus, God of the Hunt and the Heroes, to be your wedded husband, to love him in life and death. Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him, for eternity, in life and beyond the fade?" Hera asked. Artemis answered the question just as fast as I did.

"I will." She said firmly. I heard Aphrodite squeal in excitement in the background. Hera turned back to me.

"What pledge do you give of the sincerity of your vows?" She asked. I winked at the little girl before answering.

"A ring." I said. I gently took the ring from the pillow. It was a gold band with words written in Greek that said my name and my pledge. She had a large diamond like rock on the ring, a gift from Chaos. I held the ring in my hands. Hera turned to Artemis.

"Artemis, do you accept this ring as a pledge of the sincerity of Perseus's vows?" She asked. Artemis smiled at her.

"I do." I slipped the ring on her finger, lightly kissing the fingertips. She blushed, a beautiful gold tint on her cheeks.

"With this ring I deem thee wed." Hera spoke.

"And may this circlet of pure gold which has no end, be henceforth the chaste and changeless symbol" She finished. She turned back to Artemis.

"Artemis, what pledge do you give of the sincerity of your vows?" She asked. Artemis smiled at the little girl before taking the ring off the pillow.

"A ring." She said. Hera smiled softly before turning to me. I saw Leto smiling approvingly at me in her seat.

"Perseus, do you accept this ring as a pledge of the sincerity of Artemis's vows?" She asked. Like before, I spoke firmly with no hesitation.

"I do." I said. Artemis grinned before speaking.

"This ring I give you… in token and pledge… of my constant faithfulness and my abiding love." She said with such love, I wanted to melt. Hera spoke next.

"And may this ring given, be the outward and visible sign of an inward and spiritual bond which unites your two hearts in love with no end."

"Forasmuch as Perseus and Artemis have consented in holy wedlock, and have thereto confirmed by giving a receiving each one a ring; by the authority given to me as the Goddess of marriage, I now declare you husband and wife to the ordinance of Chaos and the laws of Olympus." She gave me and Artemis a meaning full look.

"Perseus, you may now kiss the bride." She said. I grinned with happiness as I pulled Artemis in.

"I love you." I whispered. Tears were running down her face as she smiled.

"And I you." She said before we kissed. It was a light kiss at first that lead to an ordinary make out to a steamy make out that I was enjoying a lot. I could hear the flashes of camera's then Thalia's voice.

"Hey! Save that for the honeymoon!" She yelled. We pulled away sheepishly as everybody cheered. Hera smiled.

"May introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Jackson."

**Sorry for not updating but homework is getting really bad so I'm losing time. Thank you to whoever read the Malice Knights re write and I'm sorry to those at the moment that prefer the old one. Many part lines of the plotline will stay the same but a lot of things were rushed and I didn't like it. Hope you enjoyed the update and the next one will be Prince of the Night which will hopefully be up this weekend if I can finish all my homework.**


	22. Beginning of a New Generation

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

**Percy POV**

I stared at the ceiling of the master suite we resided in. After the wedding, we went to the reception. Only one word could describe what it was like, godly. Soft auburn silk was sprawled over my bare chest. Since we were married, my wife was no longer a maiden goddess. She isn't exactly a virgin right now either. The things that woman can do… off topic. My mind drifted to my reception again.

**Third Person POV**

_The reception was absolutely wild. Nymphs, minor gods and half-bloods were all celebrating and getting pissed drunk in harmony. The God and Goddess of the Hunt swayed to the beat of the music on the dance floor. Their foreheads were pressed together, smiles that would last for eternity, plastered on their faces. Zeus and Poseidon were arguing in the back about grandchildren, claiming that they were going to be better grandfathers then the other._

_Hera and Amphitrite chuckled at their husbands antics. The Queen of the Sea had gotten over her petty jealousy of Percy when she realized just how noble the boy was. The boy was becoming a legend, something that all godlings and demigods wanted to be. She was proud to call the boy her stepson._

_Like Amphitrite, Hera had overcome her petty grudge of Artemis. Her children may not be as great as the goddess of the hunt, but that was because they did not have the drive she had. After seeing just how happy Artemis was, she couldn't bear to try to harm her or Perseus. Speaking of the God, she had gained his respect as he had gained hers. The boy had a heart of gold and a soul of silver. The world would be a better place with him as a divine. With his strength, he would be the catalyst of any war, the deciding factor._

_Apollo, God of the Sun, was officially drunk, no, not drunk, smashed. Said god was currently face- first on the ground, a bottle of tequila in his hand. The Sun god was overjoyed. At first, he wasn't sure how to feel about his sister dating or marrying anyone. After all, he killed Orion for trying. Something was different with Percy though. For one, he knew him. He knew for a fact that Percy wouldn't hurt his sister, but he would give up everything, including his life to protect her. The fact that his sister loved him was what one him over. He had never seen such happiness in his sister's eyes. If Percy made her happy, who was he to deny her that?_

_Thalia and Zoe were beet red. In their shared hands, was the bride's bouquet. When Artemis had thrown it, both lieutenants had caught it, eliciting cheers from everyone in the room. The huntress all had happy smiles on their faces. The fact that their big brother was married to their mistress meant that he would never leave… that and they had a strange feeling they were all going to be aunts soon. Gestation was shorter for a goddess so bets were made by several people in the room._

_The bet was within three months' time, a child god would be born. Athena and Hestia were currently in the bet, saying it would be at least two months. Annabeth on the other hand, believed that in four months, they would have twins, getting one hell of an uproar from everyone in the room._

_Nico smiled as he watched his cousin dance with his wife. Never has seen his cousin with that satisfied look in his eyes. Before, it seemed as if the world rested on Percy's shoulder. Now, it seemed like he could hold the world and then some. He would be damned before someone took away that happiness that Percy deserved._

_As the reception ended, Percy and Artemis were escorted into a carriage and sent to a romantic place in Athens Greece. When they had arrived in their hotel that night, Percy found himself in an interesting position. After he had taken a shower, he found himself pushed onto the bed. He found Artemis with a light pink blush on her cheeks, determination in her eyes. Percy swallowed heavily as she started to remove layers. When her clothes rested on the floor, only her undergarments remained. She slowly descended upon him. Her lips came upon his, her silver eyes closed. His strong arms wrapped around her body, bringing her closer to him._

_A moan of appreciation enticed him to do further. His hand moved to her bra clasp, his lips descending on her neck. Both relished the closeness, going farther then they had ever gone before. Artemis slowly removed the rest of her undergarments, encouraging Percy to do the same. Bare as the day they were born, they continued their kiss and increased their passion. Soon, Artemis knew it was time. She slowly connected her sacred place to his. Without hesitation, both joined together in flesh. The pain she felt was nothing compared to pleasure both received. The night went on as they continued to consummate their love for one another. Soon, Morpheus came upon them. Both fell asleep with smiles on their face, their union, finally complete._

**Percy POV**

I felt Artemis stirring, a small smile spread on my face. The truth of we've done only increased my happiness. I will forever keep my vow, in life and beyond the fade. As I continued my musings, I felt a soft lips rest on my own. I gently responded with as much eagerness as her. Silver orbs gazed into my emerald ones.

"Morning, love." I slowly caressed her cheek.

Her lips curled up into a smile." Morning Mr. Jackson," she said playfully.

I responded just as mischievously," Morning to you Mrs. Jackson,"

My eyebrow rose as I felt Artemis's aura, something about it was different, but I couldn't out my finger on it. I shrugged and got out of the bed, heading toward the bathroom, my wife close behind me. After, once again, enjoying the pleasures of being married, Artemis and I set out to sight see once more, not as Guardian and Goddess, but Husband and Wife.

**Olympian Council**

Zeus, Poseidon and Hades along with the whole council, minus Artemis and Percy, sat in deep thought. Ourea was moving fast, gathering an army of mass proportions. They needed more than demigods, they needed allies. As they discussed the upcoming war, Aphrodite's head snapped up, a small giggle escaping her lips. All eyes landed on her, Hestia was beaming.

"You felt it too?" she asked.

The goddess of love smiled," I did, they work fast."

The Olympian council gave them demanding looks." What are you talking about?" they asked.

The two goddess's shook their heads, small smirks on their face." We'll let them tell you,"

Seeing on how they weren't getting answers, nor was there an agreement on allies, the council dismissed the meeting. Aphrodite met with Hestia at her temple. Hestia gave her sad a look.

"You know that Perseus will not allow Artemis into this fight now,"

Aphrodite nodded." That's what I fear, he knows the danger and he will defend her with his life, even gods can die."

Hestia smiled," At least we know that my champion and his wife's line will not die, even if they fall."

Aphrodite's smirk grew." Another generation of gods and goddess's are coming. I have no doubt that they will surpass Zeus and Poseidon, possibly even their own parents."

"Does Artemis know?"

Aphrodite shook her head." Not yet, Percy felt that something was different however. They'll find out soon." She chuckled," I can't wait to see his face when he finds out."

Hestia giggled," He'll probably pass out from shock, then again, he's surprised me before."

The love goddess clapped her hands excitedly;" He'll be a great father, much better than anyone on the council."

Hestia nodded." I have no doubt."

**Two weeks later**

As Artemis drove the moon chariot, my thoughts returned to her energy signature, something was different. I concentrated on her aura, when I reached it, I was confused. Her aura was silver like normal, but there were two strings around it. One was green with flecks of silver and while the other was in reverse form. I reached out with my own aura to see what was going on. As my aura grew closer, the strings moved toward me, wrapping around my aura. I felt a startling amount of affection and love from the two auras. When they connected with me, I finally understood. I slowly walked to my wife, my arms soon wrapped around her stomach. She leaned against my chest, a soft sigh escaping her lips. Her hands held tightly to reins of the chariot.

"What is it, Love?" she asked, a touch of concern was in her voice.

"I know that we just got married, but, how do you feel about kids?" I asked, hesitantly. I was in love with the idea, but if she wasn't…

"I would love to have children with you, Percy."

A small smile was on my face." Well, my love, you're going to be a mother."

Her silver eyes widened in shock, "WHAT!"

**To be continued **

**In the upcoming Sequel**

**Guardian of the Hunters: Legacy**

**A/N**

**I want to thank all of you for being extremely supportive of my writing of this story. It's cause of you that I continued to write and I'm willing to make a sequel. There were a couple reviewers who took the time to aid me when I needed and for that, I say thank you.**

**I hope you continue to support me in the new story that shall be coming soon.**

**~ Palerider365**


	23. Injured Author

Author's Note

Dear Fan fiction

This is War365, Palerider's Big Sister.

I'm sorry to inform you that all of Palerider's stories will be on delay due to a car accident that happened yesterday. My brother is in the hospital I have no idea when he'll be getting out. he has a concussion, two ribs are broken, and so are his arms. This means Guardian of the Hunt: Legacy will be pushed to a later date.

again, Palerider is sorry that he can't write as of now and is currently brooding like Batman. He's more Smallville to me but whatever.

my sincerest apologies

-War365(Big Sister of Pale)


End file.
